Heart of Dixon
by masquerade04
Summary: So my day went from bad to worse, I got fired from my crappy job then evicted from my apartment by my cheating boyfriend. To top it off the dead came back to eat people and I bumped into a cop who's marriage seriously needs counseling. So that was my day...how was yours? Eventual Daryl and OC romance. (In the process of being rewritten)
1. Fuck my Life

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 1: Fuck my Life**

**Hey guys, I've decided that I'm going to go through and edit my stories some more. Maybe add a thing or two but nothing too major. I know you won't be able to comment on the newest updates if you already did, but if you want to comment, just PM me. I'll appreciate it.**

**Just to remind and inform those who started reading, my OC is pretty much me, of course with different name and elements, but she's me. I hope you like her and continue to like Robin. **

**Oh and I don't own Walking Dead.**

* * *

><p>My day was going bad before the dead started to rise, well the dead made it worse of course, but this day wasn't the best of them. I remember how after I got fired from my shitty job that my life couldn't get any worse, mother nature said "challenge accepted". After I was fired, I discovered I was evicted by my boyfriend, who by the way had cheated on me. Then my car that was supposed to help me get to my brother's house in Atlanta died on me, my phone was also dead so I couldn't call for help. I walked to a gas station about a mile away from my car praying for a working payphone just to find the gas attendant being eaten alive. So yea, that was my day…how was yours?<p>

How was I able to make it from Mobile, Alabama to Atlanta, Georgia without dying from cannibalistic, carnivorous freaks? I honestly don't know why I was so lucky, I did not know how to survive the outdoors since I spent most time indoors reading or playing video games. I never hunted a day in my life nor have I ever gone camping. My best guess is the Zombie Apocalypse Survival guide that I got as a gag gift from my brother, Jacob, a few years before. It happened to be in my purse when the world went psycho, and what the perfect book to have on hand when the world was taken over by zombies!

I was going through a small neighborhood…what was its name…Kingsville, no, Queenstown, that's not it…King County! It was called King County. As I was saying, I was going through King County to get some supplies when my luck suddenly changed. I'm still deciding whether it was good luck or worse than my normal rotten fortune but I came across my first decent person who went by the name Rick Grimes.

The meeting is something I will always remember. I was conflicted about going into the desolated hospital but I could really use a first aid kit. It was a shocker I haven't gotten hurt since zombies arose, but I wanted to be prepared. I was one of the clumsiest human beings alive…that saying might actually be true now. Anyways, the Guide said always be prepared, survival depended on preparation. I just really didn't want to go into the creepy hospital that seemed to scream "Death!" and "Don't even think about!". Of course let's not forget how it looked like it came straight out of a horror film with all the dead bodies in the court-yard. Everything in me screamed to run away and look into a safer and less scary CVS or Walgreens. Somehow I managed to move my legs to enter the dark and foreboding hospital.

"Come on, Robby, it's not that scary." I said to myself, "You can do this, just find some stuff to make a first aid kit then you can run out with your tail between your legs and never go near another hospital again."

I was shaking the whole time with my flashlight and crowbar clutched in each hand. There was several dead lying throughout the halls, but luckily no walking ones. I nearly pissed my pants when I walked down a long dark hallway to find someone already standing there, it was my reflection in a mirror.

The absolute worst part was going up the stairs in the dark. This is pathetic, but I'm terrified of the dark. Yes, I, a twenty-one year old girl had to sleep with a night-light. I don't know why I hated the dark, but I always have.

I rushed out into the lit hallway shaking like a leaf and damp with sweat. I did not want to do that again, but I had to. Why did I have to be such a chicken!? I was really starting to regret coming into the hospital until I found a stock room filled with gauze and several others first aid worthy things. I stuffed ace bandages, gauze, medical tape, pain reliever pills, and anything else that could be useful into a hospital duffel bag.

Exiting the storage room, I got the shock of my life. I bumped into Rick, and I nearly brained him with a crowbar. What can I say, all this solitude made me really socially awkward and I thought he may have been a zombie too, and one thing I drilled into my brain is that you can never be too careful these days. It's being careful that kept me alive for so long.

I let out and scream and prepared to bludgeon him until he yelled out as well. One thing I've learned since this started, zombies don't scream out "Don't!" so I stopped mid swing and took a look at my fellow living person. He was dressed in boxers and a medical robe. Wrapped around his chest was a large bandage. I hand to hand it to Rick, he had a nice body, but I looked away fast with a blush to stare him in the eyes, hopefully with an intimidating glare.

"Please just put it down, I'm a cop." He said calmly holding out his hands in surrender/placating.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm not putting it down either." I replied in the same calm voice which was the total opposite of how I felt. Part of me was nervous, there was a half-naked man standing in front of me. Since the world was taken over by the dead I pretty much stopped trusting any men. They things I've seen them do, well I'm not sure if the walking dead are the real monsters.

Then again, I was a little excited. I've been alone since the beginning. Maybe there was a chance he could be an ally and I wouldn't be alone anymore. I was worried about what the constant solitude would have on my sanity, after all people in the movies always went bonkers if left totally alone. Plus I was tired of talking to my crowbar, he never had anything interesting to say…that was a joke.

He nodded at that, "Could you tell me what happened here? Where is all the staff?"

I lowered my crowbar to my side, "You don't know what's being going on? Dead came back, ate people, human life as we know it is an endangered species….any of this ring a bell…?"

This guy could not be serious, who the hell doesn't notice what's going on. No matter where you go the signs are there. Dead moving around looking for their next meal, that's a major sign that something isn't right. Abandoned cars line the roads making it impossible, buildings were destroyed either by panic when hell started to spew or when the army started killing randomly. So what rock did he climb out from under, and was there room for a second person because I was totally fine with not seeing all that depressing shit every day.

"I just woke up…from a c-coma." He said with his hands in his face.

"A coma?" I repeated dumbfounded. I turned my hand to the side and examined him again. The hospital garb could back up his story, but it made no sense. He couldn't survive a coma without life support or food. He should be one of the dead by now.

"Yea, I was s-shot…I don't know how long ago and just woke up and I don't know what's going on." He explained. His body language fit his bewilderment, his body was tense and his eyes were wide with fear. He had the occasional stutter, he was afraid but he did have pretty good control over his emotions. My gut told me that I could trust him for now.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Rick. Rick Grimes." He replied after a moment.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you will sound really crazy, but it's the truth. You can go outside if you don't believe me, but the dead don't stay dead anymore. Almost everyone is gone-the government included." I explained.

"What! No…t-that kept be. That's crazy." Rick argued.

"It happened a few months back, just one day it happened. People died then came back and started eating other people. Anyone bitten came back."

"No." He whispered not wanting to believe me.

"Believe it, I don't want it to be true but the signs are everywhere Rick. Look out the window." I explained as gentle as possible.

Rick shuffled weakly over and gazed out. He peaked for only a second before he pushed himself away, but I knew he saw the piled bodies outside. He hit the opposite wall then slid to the floor.

"Please let it be a dream. Please." Rick whimpered.

"Hey, hey, hey-shush. Calm down." I placed my hands on his shoulders, "Look at me, breathe. I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to calm down. You need a clear head."

Rick took a deep breath and looked me square in the eyes before nodding, "I need to find my family."

I sighed, "Rick, I don't want to hurt you, but they might be…"

"Don't." He ordered with an edge, "Please don't."

I couldn't just kill his hope. In this world, it's all we have and it's what we need to keep going. I help the hope that I would find my brother, the only family I had left.

I nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm looking for someone too, my brother."

Rick caught on right away, "You want to look together?"

I smiled, "Let's join forces and look together."

"Join forces?" I was successful in getting a smile from him.

I shrugged, "Yea, I'm bit of a nerd, but I credit my survival to my nerdy ways which I am going to pass onto you, my padawan." I stood up then held out my hand, "So Rick, are you going to just sit there like a bump on a log or do you want to find our families?"

After a brief second to think, Rick grasped my hand and stood, "I don't even know your name?"

I laughed, "I'm Robin Dean, and I'll be your tour guide to the apocalypse." I said in a creepily cheerful voice. I fished the survival guide and handed it over, "You might want to read this."

* * *

><p><strong>So first time readers, what did you think? People who already reviewed, feel free to PM me your thoughts.<strong>

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^**


	2. Tanks and New people

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 2: Tanks and New People**

**So did anyone notice the new changes? If ya did, did ya like them? PM me and let me know. Thanks to my beta 0rchidd for editing everything and giving me wonderful ideas. As always you are the best muse. **

**Sorry guys for the offensive language, those are the actual Walking Dead lines. I'm apologizing because I felt really bad copying them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, just Robin.**

* * *

><p>My days haven't really improved nor has my luck improved. Being stuck in a tank with my ears ringing while the dead were trying to get in to eat my face was definitely high on the list of 'someone upstairs really loves screwing with my life' list. Granted the journey to this point wasn't all that bad.<p>

After we left the hospital, Rick and I walked to his house to find it abandoned. Rick's wife had taken every article of clothing and crumb along with her to where ever they went. My companion decided again that he was dreaming, so Rick smacked himself around repeating over and over to wake up. When he realized that it wasn't a dream he stormed outside. I let him go alone, thinking he needed a little time. That and I had no idea how to comfort people. I was normally really bad when it came to comforting or anything like it. I was going to give him several more minutes until I heard the gunshot.

"Rick!" I screamed without thinking and ran outside.

Outside, near the front of the lawn, Rick was sprawled unconscious. Standing over him was the source of the gunshot. An African-American man, who I later learned was Morgan, protecting his son Duane. Both were towering over the passed out Rick, when Morgan heard me run up he pointed his gun at me. He knew that several of those things, what he called walkers, would have heard that shot so he ushered us all inside. Then he tied Rick and I down onto a bed, asking me several questions about who we were and what Rick's wound was. Rick woke up sometime later prompting Morgan to threaten us at knife point, and then we had a charming dinner together.

Morgan helped explain all that happened, way better than I did. During dinner Morgan's zombiefied wife had shown up on the front porch. Morgan couldn't kill the thing that had his wife's face. I didn't blame him; I don't think I could have been able to do it either if it were my husband.

Afterwards we had time to talk more about the end of the world situation, "So it's all real then?" Rick asked while I was reading one of Duane's comic books.

I nodded, "I really wish it wasn't."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't have the answer to that." I replied setting the book aside.

There was a moment of silence; I thought maybe we were done talking for now until he spoke up again, "Morgan is trying to make me give up looking." He stated looking me in the eyes with that intense stare of his.

I laughed sardonically, "So you're going to give up? We haven't even started looking yet."

"If there's no hope then why should I…?" He stopped himself. His voice filled with emotion and he couldn't make himself finish.

I leaned over and grasped his hand, "If you give up hope, then you die. In this world nowadays, what do you have to go on if you don't have hope? Hope for another day, to see a friendly face, or maybe a single second where you are not fearing for your life. Never give it up, Rick." I let go.

_Wow, Robin that was pretty deep of you. _I thought.

He nodded, "Thanks. I needed that." He smiled.

I nodded once with a smile, "You're welcome, Sherriff. Now go to sleep, you have Zombie Killing 101 tomorrow."

The next morning after Rick made his first zombie kill he led us to his old office where we had hot showers! Ok, that was the best thing that happened since this all started. I sang and danced under the hot water not even caring I was in the same room with two men and a child. They laughed and sang along with me.

"I guess you can say what can make me feel this way!" I sang while under the glorious spray.

Rick, Duane, and Morgan shouted, "My girl!"

"Every morning at dawn, we'll turn our radio on and contact you." Rick reminded. He was wearing his old Sherriff's deputy uniform which was so out of place in this new world. I kept the giggles back every time I saw his hat, but I'll admit I really wanted to wear it.

"You two take care of yourselves." Morgan said as we climbed into Rick's police car.

We drove several miles in silence, occasionally Rick would tell me some plan he had, but he let me read one of my books without much interruption.

After another hour, I felt hungry so I dug through my bag. I pulled out two protein bars, two fruit cups, and two bottles of water, "Here you go." I smiled handing Rick his.

"Thanks." He glanced back over to my bag, "What all do you have in that bag?"

I shrugged, "I have plenty of stuff. I have two changes of clothes, first aid kit, some snacks, a hoodie, a knife, a CD player with a bunch of batteries and CDS, some books, and other things I picked up here and there." I replied, "Oh and some rope." I added holding up some blue rope.

"Why do you have rope?" Rick cocked a brow.

"Rope has a lot of uses and they're always using it in the movies." I explained quite haughtily.

Rick chucked, "Well excuse me."

In the same haughty tone I replied, "You're excused." Then shot him a playful smile.

My bad luck came back when our car ran out of gas. We walked to a small farm where an old couple had committed suicide. Amongst the chaos of the abandoned farm, we found a beautiful brown horse. The poor thing was frightened of us at first, but Rick calmed him down.

"Whoa Nessie!" I whispered under my breath as he whinnied loudly. Horses were another thing I wasn't really good at. I wasn't afraid of them, they were beautiful creatures, but I could not ride one if I tried.

"It's a boy, Robin." Rick laughed.

"Sorry, whoa Nelson!" I corrected with a sheepish smile.

"Nelson?" Rick questioned with smile.

"Yes, his name is Nelson. I've decided." I said firmly with a nod.

"Then Nelson is his name." Rick chuckled, "Now let's find his saddle."

I followed Rick to a closed barn. When Rick was about to swing open the door I stopped him, "Wait, what are you doing?"

He let out an irritated sigh, "Getting Nelson's saddle."

I huffed a laugh, "You can't just barge in somewhere without checking."

"I doubt there's a walker in the barn, Robin." He sighed again.

"You don't know that. You don't do anything without checking. You have to be careful. Have you been reading that book I gave you?" I questioned.

He rubbed his face, "Yes, Robin."

"And what does it say, my padawan?" I asked, I answered him before he could open his mouth, "Either A) Check a window or B) Listen." I went up to the door and knocked hard then stuck my ear to the door.

Rick watched me amused like I was pulling some sort of joke, but I was serious-or as serious as I could be.

I heard nothing so I pulled away, "You can go."

He smiled sarcastically and gave me a nod when he went inside. Inside was filled with farming equipment, an old tractor, and stuff for horses, but I didn't see a saddle anywhere. Rick pointed at a door he spotted and went over.

"Knock first." I instructed, but my padawan didn't listen. He threw open the door and the moment he did, a mummified walker fell out right on him.

Rick let out a yell, "Robin run!" He ordered as he fought the dead thing from biting him on the ground. Just as he finished his command, I jammed my crowbar right through its skull. Rick pushed it off and stared up at me from the ground.

In a stern voice I ordered, "Knock and listen first. Before you go into anywhere new." I smiled again, "You see there is a method to my madness."

Rick nodded and I helped him up. He grabbed the saddle then we went back to Nelson. After he was ready to ride, Rick and I climbed on and began our journey into the city. I felt anxious the entire trip, it may have had something to do with Nelson's jarring trot, or maybe the creepy abandoned city could have been the reason too.

Rick suddenly sped up leading us right into a large pack of walkers. My luck fucking sucks! Nelson threw us off with Rick landing on top of me. Though on the bright side, I landed on my backpack, bad news of that, it was left behind with Rick's guns and hat during our dash to get away from the horde of undead.

Rick pulled me up to my feet and shot any walkers that came in too close. Luckily they were mostly distracted devouring poor Nelson. Rick and I crawled under an abandoned tank. He shot several that reached for us and I stabbed them with my crowbar. I thought it was my final moments until I saw a hatch on the bottom of the tank. I crawled in with Rick following close behind.

We settled in the tank getting our breath back when a dead soldier turned to get Rick. I wasn't able to cover my ears in time before Rick shot it in the head. The bullet ricocheted but neither of us was hit. My ears rang painfully. I swear to God if I've become deaf from this, I'll kill Rick. Doesn't he know you shouldn't shoot a gun in an enclosed metal space?

Luckily my hearing was coming back, thank God, looks like Rick was going to see another day. That's if we get out of here first. I sent him a glare and Rick gave me an apologetic look in return. He searched around for something to help get us out. There was only the top and bottom hatch but the tank was still surrounded by walkers.

I stuck my head out of the tank where most of the walkers were too distracted to notice me. They were still eating Nelson, "Ah, poor Nelson." I frowned.

"He was a good horse." Rick said giving my back a sympathetic pat.

"Hey dumbasses!" We heard, turning to the radio, "Dumbasses in the tank, you alive in there."

"Ok, I think I'm may have finally lost it…do you hear a voice on the radio too?" I asked with hope.

"You haven't lost it, not yet, Robin." Rick replied ducking back in the tank.

I gave a nervous chuckle, "Good, because it wouldn't surprise me if I did."

"Hello? Hello!" Rick called out in the tank's walkie talkie.

"Ah, there you are. You had me wondering. What about the other, the girl?" The voice sounded like it belonged to a guy my age, never mind an angel more like.

"She's here…where are you? Outside? Can you see us right now?" Rick frantically asked.

"Yea, I can see you. You're surrounded by geeks, that's the bad news."

"There's good news?" Rick asked. I sat up straight with a more positive attitude until…

"No." The voice said sad. I slumped against the wall with a frown. I held my head in my heads and held back the need to cry. I didn't want to die in this tank of dehydration or starvation. What did I say to Rick before? Hope, I needed to have hope.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here." Rick said. I nearly laughed. I hadn't heard Rick use sarcasm before.

"Oh man, you should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak out." The mystery dude's voice shook.

"That's not helping!" I called through my hands. He didn't hear me, but it kind of made me feel better to say it.

"Got any advice for us?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it." The voice advised. I looked up from my hands and gazed at Rick. He seriously couldn't be thinking about what I think he was thinking about.

"That's it, 'make a run for it'?" Rick asked unconvinced. Good, he wasn't thinking about it. Good to know my padawan wasn't completely insane.

"My way isn't as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still on the tank, the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?"

"So far." Rick confirmed.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now, while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?"

"In that duffel bag I dropped, and guns. Can I get to it?" Rick asked.

"And my backpack?" I asked.

"Forget the bags. They're not an option." The voice hurried, "What do you have on you?"

"Hang on." Rick left the radio and searched the dead solider.

"I have my crowbar still." I said to Rick, "We can use it to kill the walker on the tank then use your gun to kill the rest."

Rick nodded at my plan then went back to the radio, "I've got a berretta with one clip, 15 rounds."

"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there." The voice said. I stood up waiting at the hatch ready to get out of there.

"Hey what's your name?" Rick asked. My jaw dropped, really? We have a small window of survival and you want to ask for his name.

"Have you been listening?! You're running out of time!" He snapped.

"Right." Rick said gathering his gun.

"You ready, Robin." Rick asked prepared to open the hatch.

"No, but we better do it now, before I chicken out." I said.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He said giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm holding you to that." I squeaked. He opened the hatch fast. The one walker on the tank was done in an instant with my crowbar. We jumped down side by side and took off to the right. Rick was shooting the walkers that closed in on us when the man from the radio appeared.

"Whoa, not dead!" Our savior was an Asian man a few years older than me, "Back Here!"

He led us down an alley way to a yellow ladder. I didn't have time to chicken out about heights, not with dozens of walkers descending upon us, I immediately started climbing

"We made it. We actually survived that." I mumbled looking down at the hoard of walkers. I felt like I was on the verge of hysterical giggles but I kept them in knowing Rick probably already doubted my sanity.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new Sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?"

"It wasn't my intention." Rick panted.

"Yea, whatever. Yeehaw." He said, "You're still a dumbass, both of you."

Rick and I laughed. Rick held out his hand, "Rick, thanks. This here is Robin."

"Glenn, you're welcome." Glenn shook Rick hand then noticed something, "Oh no."

Both of us looked down, they were climbing up. Rick and Glenn looked at the second ladder, this one led to the roof thirty to fifty feet above us. Panic flooded me again, just when I thought it was all good, I had to climb again.

"The bright side: It will be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass half full kind of guy." Glenn said.

"Rick, I can't do that." I panicked.

"Robin, you can. You can do this. If you can jump out of a tank surrounded by walkers, you can climb this ladder." Rick encouraged.

I shook my head, "Nope, nope, I can't."

"Robin, look at me." I looked up into Rick's blue eyes.

"You can, you will for your brother." He said.

"You know sometimes, I really don't like you." I said then turned to the ladder.

"For Jacob." I said then began to climb. I was shaking something awful and my palms were super sweaty. To calm my nerves I started to hum Bohemian Rhapsody. It calmed me down but only the slightest.

"What are you humming?" Rick asked.

"Shut Up!" I called out. I needed to concentrate on the song, "I see a little silhouette of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?"

Glenn and Rick burst out in laughter when I sang in a deeper voice, "Thunderbolt and lightening…"

I wondered how far we've gone and I looked down. I squeaked out, "Very, very frightening!"

"Don't look down, Robin!" Rick called. I looked back up and continued the song.

Finally I made to the top and fell to the gravel. My body began to ache with adrenaline. I felt like someone poured a bucket of cold water on me.

"Come on, Robin, we need to get out of here." Rick laughed.

"Are there any more ladders?" I asked.

"Just one more." Glenn said.

"Just leave me here. Go on without me, leave me some water. Some chips if you have some." I said, but got up and followed them.

We walked from building top to building top, "You the one who barricaded the alley?"

"Somebody did-I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking, not many geeks could get through."

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for us?" Rick asked helping Glenn lift a cover. There was another ladder down below. I couldn't see the bottom, but it must have not been far with the way Glenn threw his backpack down it.

"Call it foolish, naïve hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess that makes me a bigger dumbass than you." He smiled up at us then began to climb down. I went behind him then Rick.

We ran through an abandoned office building then back outside to a small stairway into an alley. Glenn pulled out a walkie-talkie and started talking rapidly.

"I'm back, got two guests, plus four walkers in the alley." He said. We stopped at the bottom steps of the stairway as two walkers slowly began to limp towards us. Just then two men fully padded with bats burst out of the building and bashed the walkers. We ran in with them behind us.

Immediately upon walking in Rick was thrown against wooden crates by a very mad blonde with a gun, "You sons of bitches. We ought to kill you."

"That would be counterproductive, don't you think?" I mumbled next to Glenn. I'm glad no one shoved me against the wall. I wasn't too worried about Rick. The woman had forgotten to flip her safety off.

"I'm not afraid to shoot you too." The blonde snapped at me. I gripped my crowbar tighter, I'd never hurt a living person with it, but I would if I had to help Rick.

"Just chill out Andrea. Back off." One man said removing his padded armor. He was a Hispanic man.

"Come on, ease up." An African-American woman said near the blonde.

"Ease up! You've got to be kidding me, right?" She snapped, "We're dead because of these stupid assholes."

The Hispanic man neared her, "Andrea, I said back the hell off!" The blonde didn't move. She continued to glare daggers at Rick and I with her gun pointed straight at Rick the entire time.

"Well, pull the trigger." The man said to her. She finally backed away from Rick and fought herself not to cry.

"We're dead-all of us, because of you." She sobbed giving us a menacing glare.

"I don't understand." Rick asked. The Hispanic grabbed his arm with an African-American man pushing me from behind. I held my crowbar up threateningly to him so he stopped pushing.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving!" he snapped, "You know what the key to surviving is? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing."

"Hey, it's not Rick's fault!" I was tired of how they were just targeting him, "He's been in a coma. He didn't know what's been going on, he doesn't know about them! We're looking for our families. I'm looking for my brother! So you back the hell off!"

"It's ok Robin…" Rick said carefully

They led us into a shop filled with clothes, "Every geek for miles heard your boyfriend popping off rounds."

"You just rang the dinner bell." The blonde, Andrea, said.

Tons of walkers, maybe a hundred or so, pressed against the window. How were we going to get out of this one? I doubt these would just wonder off within time, they were riled up. They wouldn't give up until they had the taste of flesh.

I slumped unto the floor, "How will I find Jacob now?"

"Jacob? Wait, he called you Robin. You're Jacob's sister, we know Jacob!" the black man said.

I jumped up back onto my feet. That was the best news I've heard all day, "You know Jacob, he's alright? Alive?"

They were really quiet now, all looked away from me then. They wouldn't look at me. I felt my heart sink in my chest, my crowbar that was normally glued to my right hand fell clanking to the ground. I stopped breathing as my throat constricted with emotion.

"When did he die?" I whispered out.

"A few days after it all started, our group was going from place to place looking for somewhere safe." Glenn explained.

"We found a warehouse that we thought was safe, but it wasn't. Most of us knew about the geeks right away, but we had two guys who hadn't known. They'd been out hunting when things started. Our leader wanted to leave them, but Jake couldn't let that happen." The black man said.

"He was able to warn them in time. He saved one of them from getting overrun, but didn't realize he was being surrounded. He sacrificed himself for Daryl, the man he saved." The black woman finished.

I fell again to the ground, someone knelt on the floor beside me and pulled me against them but I didn't see who it was. I didn't care to look. The only person I had left was dead, I had no one now. What do I do now? All that I held hope for just vanished, and I couldn't make myself care.

Loud gunshots disturbed my desolation, who was shooting now? One of them had a clue, the blonde, Andrea asked, "Oh no, was that Dixon?"

"What is that maniac doing?" the Hispanic asked.

"Come on, let's go!" Glenn said pulling me up with him. We ran up several steps until we made it to the roof. A man with a rifle stood there target practicing on the walkers below. As we all piled on the roof, I stayed close to the door. I didn't want to be near the edge. My panic over heights returning.

"Hey Dixon, are you crazy!" The Hispanic yelled.

The man, Dixon, laughed out and shot several more walkers. He looked back after several more shots taking in our reaction. I felt myself not caring about the drama unfolding. I was still in shock over my brother. I was glad my brother's death had meaning. He died to save someone, our parents would have been proud, but I came all this way to find him.

"Hey. Ya'll ought to be polite to a man with a gun." He said swinging the rifle on his shoulder. He stepped away from the edge and took in all our faces. His gaze stopped on me and he frowned.

My curiosity peaked as I studied him and his body language. He held a rigid poise, slack jaw with a closed mouth, and wide eyes that held recognition. Somehow this redneck knew me and I was the last person he expected to see. His facial features and body relaxed, he didn't view me as a threat or with dislike.

"It's only common sense." He said smiling again at the others.

"Man, you're wasting bullets we ain't even got!" The black man yelled, "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill."

"Hey, it's bad enough I got this taco-bender on my ass all day." Dixon said to the black man, "Now I got to take orders from you. Yea, that would be the day."

Awesome, Dixon was a gun-toting, racist redneck. Awesome, totally freaking awesome.

"'That will be the day'? You got something you got to tell me?" He asked.

"Come on, T-dog, just let it go. It ain't worth it." The Hispanic said. "Now Merle, just relax. Ok, we've got enough trouble."

Merle looked ready to hit T-Dog, he turned his head like he was popping his neck. He gave T-Dog a condescending look antagonizing him. He turned his head back to me for a moment and winked. I felt my gag reflex working.

"You want to know the day?" He asked T-Dog.

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you the day, Mr. 'Yo.' It's the day I take orders from a nigger." Merle said.

T-Dog tried to hit Merle but Merle was far too fast. He hit T-Dog with the butt of his gun. Everyone tried to calm Merle down but Merle was on a roll hitting and kicking T-Dog. Rick tried to help but Merle just punched him too. He kicked T-Dog who was still laying on the ground some more. The Hispanic tried to help but Merle just punched him in the gut and continued on beating T-Dog. I had enough of this so I tried to help. Merle turned and pushed me onto my back, I was glad he didn't hit me. Looking back up, Merle pulled out a pistol and held it directly in T-Dog's face.

"No, no, no. Please, please." Andrea begged.

Merle looked at each of us, his gaze lingering on me. I still sat where I'd landed which was right at Glenn's feet. Merle looked away from my glare and he turned his attention back to T-Dog and spat on him. He rubbed his spittle into T-Dog's shirt.

"Yeah! Alright!" Merle stood up, "We're going to have ourselves a little Powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else?"

We dragged T-Dog over to us away from Merle. T-Dog was all beaten up and I regretted not doing anything else to help him earlier.

"Huh? Democracy time, ya'll. Show of hands! All in favor." Merle lifted his gun pointing it at each of us until they raised their hand. I didn't raise my hand, I wouldn't for him.

"Come on, Sweet cheeks, don't you want ole Merle to be the leader?" He asked me. He pointed his gun at me but I continued to glare at him. Why should I be scared? I had nothing to lose now.

"Now that means I'm the boss, right? Anybody else?" He asked. I saw Rick standing up behind him making no noise. What on earth was that man doing this whole fight?

"Yeah, me." Rick snarled then smashed the butt of Merle's rifle down on Merle's head. Merle went down easy and Rick handcuffed him to a piece of metal.

Rick gave Merle a whole speech about how the world was different. There was no more black and white, he said. I didn't exactly pay attention to what he said; I gazed down at the hoard below. I wondered if my brother became one of those things. Did the man he save at least shoot him in the head, or was there enough time. What if I ever came across my zombiefied brother? Would I be able to kill him, it?

"Robin, you alright?" Rick asked behind me.

"Peachy." I answered.

"I wasn't able to say my condolences about your brother, and I'm really sorry." He said.

"Thanks." I wasn't in the mood for talking. My way of mourning was just going off alone and becoming a hermit until the sadness went away. I couldn't do that here, not in this world.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here. I'll get you out of here." Rick reassured.

"I'm not worried." I turned to him, "I don't care anymore."

"You do care." Rick said taking my shoulders again looking me in the eyes.

"No Rick, I don't. Jacob was why I fought to survive. I could have given up so long ago but I refused so I could see my brother again. Now he's dead, so what do I fight for?"

Rick stared at me for a moment then replied, "What was all that you said about having hope? Without it, you're dead?"

"Tell me a reason, Rick. Why should I fight to survive when I have nothing?"

"You have me. I'll be your brother." He said, "I will give you that hope back."

"Rick…" I started. I definitely wasn't expecting that. It touched me that he would say something like that. Rick and I barely knew each other, but we did fight together to survive. A bond formed between us while we were searching for our families.

"I've decided, you're now my little sister and I'm going to be your annoying older brother who tells you what to do. Will that be enough? Can you fight for me?" He gripped my shoulder again making me look into his blue eyes. From his back pocket, he pulled out my Zombie Survival Guide Jacob gave me and placed it in my hands.

"You know, sometimes I really don't like you." I smiled.

Rick attempted an escape through the sewers but that was a dead end. He came up with another plan to cover him and Glenn in walker mush to blend in with them to get to a van that would take us to freedom. I was on the roof as they mushed walkers. I nearly threw up twice just hearing his plan so they excused me and I went to the roof. I completely forgot about Merle until I got up there.

"Finally somebody." He said. I stepped where he could see me and he went quiet. I didn't really know this man, but I had a feeling that him being quiet was a rarity.

"What?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just continued to stare.

"What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I knew your brother." He said making me gasp, "If it wasn't for him, my brother and I'd be dead."

"You were the one my brother died for." I felt angry at him. My brother gave his life for this man and he was an asshole!

"It was really my brother he died for. Of course, he wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for that pig, Shane. He didn't like us, ya see."

"But you're so friendly." Merle laughed at my sarcasm.

"Shane wanted the walkers to get Daryl and me, so he wouldn't let anyone warn us. He wanted us dead. Your brother warned us anyway, he came and helped us fight back to the group. My brother got surrounded by a dozen or so and I wasn't able to get to him in time. Jake ran over and helped him."

"And then they got him." I finished.

"They did, eventually, but not in the way you think." Merle grimaced, "Daryl, Jake, and I made it back to the group. Shane was so angry at Jake that he said Jake had to be the one to distract the walkers and then he could jump in a truck and follow us. The thing was the truck didn't have any gas in it. My brother remembered at the last minute and tried to warn him, but it was too late. Walker bit him."

"Did you…?" I couldn't finish.

"My brother did." Merle answered.

"How did you know I was his sister? You immediately knew when you saw me." I asked.

"We found pictures of you in Jake's things. We thought you were his girl until we found letters." Merle explained.

I nodded then sat down, "My brother, before this happened, used to love zombie movies. I hated them, they gave me nightmares. My last birthday he got me this book," I pulled out the Zombie Apocalypse Survival Guide, "He said it was so I'd be prepared if it ever happened and I wouldn't be scared of zombie movies. I had it in my bag when the dead came back. The book is actually how I survived alone from the beginning."

Merle and I stopped talking when the others came up on the roof. They watched from the edge as Rick carried out his crazy plan while Merle tried demanding to be un-handcuffed without any luck. Eventually Rick's plan worked prompting all of us to run off the roof and down the stairs. I hadn't noticed Merle wasn't with us until we piled into the truck and were making our get-away. That's when T-Dog explained how he dropped the key to Merle's cuffs. I bet his brother wouldn't be too happy about that.


	3. I meet the Redneck of my Dreams!

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 3: I meet the Redneck of my dreams**

**Another Chapter rewritten and edited. I don't think there are any added bits, but enjoy. **

**I do not own the Walking Dead, if I did Robin would be in the show!**

* * *

><p>When we pulled up to the quarry, everyone jumped out to greet their families. The Hispanic, who I now know as Morales, ran to his wife and two kids. While Andrea ran into the arms of her sister, they held onto each other crying. They were all so happy to have each other again. I don't know who T-Dog, Glenn, and Jacqui went to. Rick and I stayed in the truck, we only had each other now. Rick was my only family since he 'adopted' me as his sister. I wondered how long we would stay here before we continued on his search for his wife and child.<p>

"Hey helicopter boy! Robin, come say hello!" Morales called out.

Rick looked up to me and I could tell he didn't want to get out, I didn't really either. The last thing I wanted was to get out and meet new people. Especially the man who was responsible for my brother's death, what did Merle say his name was…Shane? I didn't know how I was going to react when I met him. Would I punch him? I doubt it. I didn't know how to fight, I'd never fought a day in my life, but I certainly wasn't going to be nice to the man.

"Come on, we might as well." I said. I climbed out first through the back and went around. Rick stayed a little longer. I walked next to Glenn, feeling more comfortable around him. Everyone's eyes were on me and it made me nervous, I hated being the center of attention. I gave them a small wave then turned back to the truck, _Please get over here Rick, don't leave me alone with these people._

Rick got out of the truck and immediately froze staring at the man in front of me, he knew him. The man beside me was what some women thought as attractive, I was never in to the type. This man was tall and built like a house, he was mega buff. I didn't like him right away, something in the back of my head told him he was Shane.

I knew it was Shane, the man who killed my brother just because he didn't like that he saved two men. He didn't actually do the killing, but if he hadn't sent my brother out to distract the walkers promising there was a truck with gas when there really wasn't, then my brother would be alive. He was the cause of Jacob's death and I wanted to kill him for it.

"Dad!" A young boy called. He ran straight for Rick with a woman close behind. I gasped in astonishment realizing that Rick had just found his family. However my surprised glee was darkened and a frown replace my smile. I was going to stay with Rick, and he was going to stay with his family, which I doubted his wife would want to leave this safe haven they had. I didn't want to stay with my brother's killer.

I had prayed when we pulled up that we wouldn't be here long and we'd be back on the search for Rick's family, but now I knew we'd be staying here. My brother's killer would always be a few feet away. The urge to kill him came back. I wanted him to suffer greatly like Jacob no doubt did when walkers bit chunks out of him while he was still alive.

"Robin! Robin!" Rick called me, "Meet my family."

I went over with a smile, "Hello." I waved.

"Lori, Carl, this is Robin. She found me in the hospital and helped me survive when I didn't know anything about what had happened. Whenever I felt close to giving me up, she helped me."

Lori and Carl looked at me. Carl ran to me giving me a hug and thanked me over and over. Lori didn't move, she watched me from Rick's arms. I didn't understand the suspicious look she was giving me but thankfully it didn't look hostile.

"She was looking for her brother too, so we decided to look together. Her brother was part of this group." Rick continued to explain.

"Who's your brother?" the suspected Shane asked coming closer.

"His name was Jacob." I spoke barely above a whisper, it was still all so new to me, "He died saving two men here."

"After we found out, I kind of adopted Robin as my little sister." Rick smiled ignoring my sad tone.

"Does that mean I can call you Aunt Robin?" Carl asked beaming up at me.

"If your parents are OK with it, then yeah call me whatever you want." Carl looked at his parents. Rick smiled encouragingly and nodded, Lori remained silent but she didn't seem to have a problem.

"Sweet! I've got me an Aunt Robin." Carl took my hand and swept me and Rick off to show me off to everyone. Everyone was introduced via Carl and he then showed us his favorite parts in camp.

Everyone sat around a small fire, Rick was telling everyone about how we met along with how he felt when he woke up. Lori and Carl held tight onto him. I sat beside Dale, I liked the older man so far, he was so nice to me after I was introduced to the rest of the group.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane." Rick said to the man, whom I had suspected as Shane, "I can't begin to express it."

"There goes those words falling short again." Dale smiled, "Paltry things."

"So Robin, we haven't heard much about you, other than you showing up rescuing Rick." Shane spoke up looking right at me. I shrugged him off not really wanting to talk to him.

"I'm a bit curious myself." Rick smiled at me.

"I'm not some kind of mystery." I smiled back, "Before this happened I lived in Mobile, I worked at a Wal-Mart."

"How were you able to survive? Rick said you were alone." Dale asked.

"Because of a book my brother gave me," I showed them the book, "I did whatever the book said. I avoided cities and stayed quiet. I only used my crowbar to kill walkers and I stayed away from groups."

"Why did you stay away from groups?" Carl asked.

"Let's just say, I met one group of men who weren't very nice and since then I stayed away from people." I replied.

About a month after the dead came back, I was walking through Greensville when I came across a large group of men, about eight or nine. I didn't show myself to them, which I'm glad that I hadn't, but I still feel guilty about it even now. I watched them rape two girls while the others forced a man, I'm guessing their father, to watch. I couldn't help them, I was outmatched and they had guns. I didn't even have a crowbar then. I accidentally stepped on a fallen branch catching two of the men's attentions. I ran away and hid in a fallen tree trunk. Since then I avoided groups.

"You walked?" Glenn asked shocked.

"Yup, I didn't start walking immediately. I holed up in a house for several weeks, reading the book and forming a plan. I actually hoped the government would help before I had to start walking. I went place to place scavenging supplies. Then I started my walk, I found a GPS that ran on batteries. It said my trip would take four days, but sometimes I would have to stop as a herd of walkers would come through. I'd hole up in a house or store until they passed through. I was getting supplies when I met Rick."

"I can't believe you were able to do that, all on your own," Shane said, "and just because you read it from a book."

"You can learn all sorts of things from books." I glared but looked away.

Shane didn't remark back to me, he went off and told a man to pull a piece of wood from his fire. The man went on how it was cold but Shane told him to pull it out anyway. We couldn't keep our fires from getting too high as walkers could detect dying embers from miles away. Shane came back and plopped back down by the fire.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked. I felt myself perk up, I was wondering about him since we had arrived. No one introduced me to him yet. Doesn't he know about his brother?

"He won't be happy to know his brother was left behind." Dale said. Of course he wouldn't be, that was his brother. Who knows what's happened to Merle. I hoped he was OK, racist redneck or not, it wasn't right he was left there.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog said guilt written all over his face.

"I cuffed him. That makes him mine." Rick said, feeling equally as guilty.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said to T-Dog.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog said.

"We could lie." Amy, Andrea's sister suggested. I looked at her shocked. No way in hell was I going to let anyone lie to him.

"Or we could tell the truth." I suggested, "It doesn't matter who does it or how. Daryl deserves to know, and if it comes down to it, I'll tell him the truth. You can't blame him for being mad either, his brother was left. Accident or not, he'll be mad. I would be pissed if it were Jacob, no matter what."

"I agree with Robin, we tell the truth. Merle was out of control. If we didn't do anything, he'd have gotten us all killed. Your husband did the right thing. Merle being left on the roof was only Merle's fault." Andrea told Lori.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Dale asked.

"No matter how we tell him, he won't take it gently. It's his brother." I said, "And I won't blame him for being pissed."

"Pissed is an understatement." Glenn mumbled.

"Words to the wise, we're going to have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale advised.

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog said.

"We were all scared. We all ran, what's your point?" Andrea asked.

"I stopped long enough to chain the door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that chain, not that padlock. My point-Dixon's alive. He's still there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." T-Dog explained then got up and walked away.

I felt a bit of hope spark, we could go and get Merle and everything should be fine. Should be, keyword. He was going to be mega pissed when he got back. He would probably try to kill T-Dog or Rick but we'd cross that bridge when we got there I guess.

I got up too and walked to the tent I'd be sharing with Jacqui. I'd grown close with her since our first meeting, she's been so sweet and mothering. When the question of where I'd sleep popped up, she told everyone, matter of fact, that I'd be sleeping in her tent. She didn't allow any room for argument as she took my backpack off my back and set it down in her tent.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She said crawling into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight." I mumbled. I crawled into mine but I wasn't sleepy. I was thinking about Daryl and Merle. My brother died for them so I felt closer to them. Especially Daryl who wanted to go back for Jake.

My sleep was plagued with nightmares again. Since the dead came back, I never had a peaceful night's sleep. That night it started out the same dream as always, I'm running from a large herd of walkers. I know that they're going to get me because they always do, but I keep running. After a while, I run into the same dead end alleyway. I knew what was going to happen next, walkers would come pouring in to take a bite out of me. This time though, instead of a herd of walkers, it was Jacob. In a panic I forced myself awake.

I woke to the sound of people talking outside my tent and several other camp noises as well. I crawled out of my sleeping bag, I felt grummy. I had slept in the clothes I wore from yesterday and let's just say after my tank adventure they really stank. Someone must have had the same thought because a pile of clothes lay at the foot of my sleeping bag. I was beginning to change when I thought of the quarry. I could get washed up before I put on my clean new clothes.

I stepped out seeing Dale and Jim talking by the RV. They were stripping the fancy red car Glenn rode up in yesterday much to the Asian's displeasure, "Hey Dale!"

"Good morning!" He smiled and waved.

Walking over I asked, "Is it alright if I bathe in the quarry?"

"Of course it is." Dale said. He looked down from the cliff with a pair of binoculars, "No one's down there so you'll have privacy, make it quick though, someone is always heading down there."

"Gotcha, thanks." Dale handed me shampoo and a towel.

I went down to the quarry quickly. I wanted to get my bath over with. The last thing I wanted was for someone to show up mid-bath. I undressed nervously because I felt the strange feeling of being watched. There wasn't any place someone could find nearby to hide behind, or at least I didn't think anyone could. I didn't see anyone. I doubt anyone would stare from above the cliff. I shrugged, leaving it to paranoia.

I just shook away the feeling and stepped into the water. Immediately I regretted it, the water was freezing! Goosebumps covered my naked body as I went chest deep, but after a few minutes it got a little better, only a little. My teeth still shattered as I lathered my hair and body. I was just popping out of the water when I heard a terrible scream.

I leaped out of the water, and not even taking the time to dry off, threw on my clothes. I had my crowbar with me, my Zombie Guide always said to keep a silent weapon on hand. I ran up the path back into camp but no one seemed to be panicking and there were no dead around, so who screamed and why?

"You alright, dear?" Carol asked. Her daughter Sophia was tucked under her arm, the sweet thing was holding onto her mother tight. Carol was kind to me from the every start. After Rick and I were introduced to the group, she came right up to me and starting to make sure I felt welcome until her domineering husband called her and made her start cooking for him. I didn't like her husband from the instant I saw him or when I saw the bruises on Carol's shoulder.

"I heard a scream." I said.

"Oh, it's alright. Sophia and Carl were playing when they saw a walker, but the men killed it." She said then went off with Sophia.

I sighed with relief then shivered. My clothes were slightly damp and my hair was dripping, but I still had the towel Dale gave me. I started toweling my hair mid-walk to my tent when a man walked in front of me and stopped a few feet ahead. I didn't know the man, but from the look he gave me, he must have known me. I turned my head, maybe he was looking at someone behind me, but no one was there.

He was still giving me this look when I turned back to him. He was shocked like he'd seen a ghost. Did I know him? I ran his face through my memory. I didn't recognize his blue eyes or the little mole above his lips. He was a tall man, I'd say about a foot taller than me. He looked a lot older too, maybe late thirties? Nope, nothing came to me, except instant attraction. I shook that thought away mentally, _now's not the time to be looking for boyfriends, Robby._

But he was certainly attractive in a rough sort of way. He looked like he someone you didn't want to piss off, don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared of him. He just looked like a fighter and not the touchy-feely type. He's was a man's man who could work all day in the heat and not even complain. I could tell he wasn't afraid to get dirty. I blushed at the thought of him dirty. Why did women find dirty men so hot?

He stopped gawking at me and began looking around for someone, "Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!"

Oh no, he was Daryl. No one told him yet. Why didn't anyone tell him yet? They were lining up to be the one to do it so what changed? I guess I would have to be the one who did it.

"I got us some squirrel. Let's stew them up." He called. He went over to the fire pit not far from where I was standing. Every so often he would look up at me, like Merle did when we met, but Daryl looked nervous.

"Daryl, just slow down a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane said coming up. Good, someone was going to tell him, but I didn't want it to be Shane. Rick seemed to be the best one, in my opinion.

"About what?" Daryl's eyes went over to me then back to Shane.

"About Merle." Shane replied. Oh, don't be so freaking cryptic about it and tell him!

"There was a-problem in Atlanta." Shane said. I noticed everyone except the men started to inch away farther and farther away but still watched like damned vultures. I stayed a few feet away from Daryl even as Glenn and Rick motioned for me to walk away.

I saw whatever light or hope in Daryl's eyes fade, "He dead?" He asked. His jaw tightened with emotion but that was all. No one would have been able to see whatever emotion he felt but I knew.

"We're not sure." Shane spoke.

Daryl's eyes narrowed, "He either is or he ain't!" He circled Shane a bit almost coming close to me.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick said, I felt a little relieved. Rick would be gentle about it.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked, mistrust written all over his face. His body tensed and he took a defensive pose. I could tell something happened to him, who knows when, to make him naturally distrust anyone he didn't know. I had read a bit about body language and knew a little about psychology.

"Rick Grimes."

"Well, _Rick Grimes_, you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl spat out in an almost mocking tone.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick said with no emotion. _Way to break it to him easy, I thought._

I face palmed myself, maybe I should have been the one to tell him myself. I could see the anger boiling in Daryl's eyes and I couldn't blame him one bit. I knew I'd be the same way if Jacob was in Merle's place.

"Hold on. Let me process this." Daryl turned away and wiped at his face, his voice breaking up. I considered walking over to comfort him but the distrust in his eyes stopped me before I took a step.

"You handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there!" Daryl yelled.

"Yea." Not a second after Rick answered, with a yell Daryl threw his rope of dead squirrels at Rick. Rick ducked in time and Daryl was taken down by Shane. T-Dog who was bringing firewood, dropped it, and ran right over to help. Daryl, on the ground, pulled out a knife he lashed out at Rick, but Rick was too fast. Both Rick and Shane were able to take Daryl down. Shane held Daryl in a chokehold.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Rick stopped me from getting involved.

"Back away, Robin. I don't want him to hurt you." Rick said. I could only look at Daryl, his eyes were a constant battle between narrowing in warning and then begging. Somehow I knew that this man maybe be rough around the edges, but it wasn't in him to hurt a woman.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl roared. I tried to get to him again only to be pushed back by Rick.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane said. I wanted to hit Shane right then, well I've been wanting to hit Shane since Merle told me about him.

Daryl was trying to fight Shane off but Shane had the upper hand, "Choke hold's illegal!" _Really Daryl, that's your comeback?_

"You can file a complaint." Shane replied.

"Come on Rick, make him stop." I pleaded.

"Not until he calms down." Rick said loud enough for Daryl to hear.

"Come on man, we can keep this up all day." Shane said.

"Stop it, you're going to get hurt." Pleading with Rick wasn't going to work so maybe Daryl would be better.

Daryl looked up at me, the battle still raged between whether or not to trust me. Though I noticed he stopped fighting as hard, but it could've been from exhaustion.

"Please stop." I begged.

Rick knelt in front of Daryl blocking his view of me, "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we could manage that?"

Shane let go of him and tossed Daryl to the ground like he was nothing before jumping away. I went to Daryl's side, about a foot away and knelt beside him. He looked so defeated that it broke my heart.

"What I did was not a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others." Rick got closer to the heaving Daryl.

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog spoke up now, "I had the key. I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up!?" Daryl growled out.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog looked so guilty right now.

Daryl choked back emotion, his body shaking. He pushed himself up, giving me a look before turning back to T-Dog, "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Well, maybe this will. Look I chained the door to the roof-so the geeks couldn't get him-with a padlock."

"It's got to count for something." I said quietly. Daryl spun on me looking me up and down. Emotion swelled in his face breaking my heart again. His lips quivered and he wiped violently at his face. I took a step towards him and held my out hand to comfort him just to be stopped by his suspicious look.

"To hell with all ya'll! Just tell me where he is so I can go get him." He yelled.

"He'll show you." Lori said standing in the RV, "Isn't that right?"

Rick nodded, out of breath, and said, "I'm going back."

Daryl took this opportunity to leave, everyone rushing to get out of his way. They were all afraid of him. I felt bad for him even more. It must be terribly lonely to have everyone scared of you and not want to be around you. I don't think Daryl wanted them to be afraid, but he still wouldn't let anyone get close. Something awful had happened to him that made him not trust anyone.

**Daryl POV**

I never thought this day would happened, I just thought I'd drag the deer back and everything would be normal, well as normal as it could get in this world. Merle would be back and probably high as a fucking kite. The only reason he joined the supply run was to find more drugs for his stash. Merle would then tell him again about his plan to run off with all the group's supplies. I was trying to delay it, there were kids after all. Say what you want about me, but I ain't heartless.

I didn't expect to see her…

I rummaged through my pack in my tent until I found the book. It was in Jake's stuff, Shane wanted to just throw it out but something in the back of my mind told me to keep it. In it was a large book, Jules Verne's Adventures, with letters and pictures of Jake and a girl, the girl. Robin.

Merle and I thought she was Jake's girl from before the world turned to shit, but then I started reading the letters. Jake was off doing charity stuff in Africa and his little sister wrote him several letters-about how their parents were driving her insane and all kinds of high school drama. Several dozens of letters were stuck in the book, I read all of them.

I liked reading them, I don't know why. I guess I felt like I connected with her, she always felt out of place. She didn't really like talking to people and she didn't fit in. She wanted to be accepted but she didn't know how so she eventually just gave up.

I really liked her pictures. She wasn't the type of beautiful you see in magazines covered in half-naked skinny bitches. She was a different kind. She had a round face and kinda cute round nose. Robin had those lips, what'd Merle call them? Oh right, DSL (dick sucking lips). I didn't think about her that way until Merle said something. I started having dreams about her, probably because I would study her face every night before I went to bed. But I ain't in love with her or nothing, so don't be thinking that!

Now she was here, just like in her pictures, well her purple dye long faded out, but pretty much the same. She was alive. I'd been wishing she was here, and now she was, but at the cost of my brother. Was this the price I had to pay to have the girl that I'd been dreaming of? I had to give up my brother? I clenched my fist. It wasn't a worthy trade I thought. Merle was my blood and she was… She was just a little thing to help me fall asleep, that's all. I was fine with just looking at her. She was most likely a whiny little bitch anyhow. I'll keep my brother, thank you, even if he was a druggy idiot.

"Daryl?" I froze. Turning my head, I saw her walking over to my tent. I put her pictures away fast, I didn't want her to see them and think the wrong thing, not that her opinion mattered.

"What do you want?" I snapped coming out of the tent. I got up close to her staring at her with narrowed eyes. None of the others liked it when I did that, she'd just scurry away like a frightened little bunny rabbit. But she didn't, she didn't even flinch when I yelled at her. She didn't look at me like I was scum either.

"I want to help you get Merle back." She spoke quietly fidgeting with her damp hair.

"Why? Why do you care? You don't even know us. You ain't our blood."

"Do I have to be related, or know you, to help you get your brother back?" She asked brows knit together. The face she was making made me angry, it was like I'd said something stupid. I hated when people treated me like I was stupid.

"No one just does the right thing unless they want something. So whatcha want? You want Merle and me to keep ya safe? Is that it? You can't 'fend for yourself so you want our help, you want us to be your muscle?"

"No, I want to help." She looked insulted now. I grinned on the inside, that's right girlie, get mad and walk away nothing ever good comes from a Dixon.

"My brother died to save you. Your brother told me, he said you tried to go back to warn him. You made sure he wouldn't come back as a…" She stopped. I wasn't expecting her to bring it up. I felt guilty for saying some of what I did to her now seeing her sad face.

"I don't care what you think about me, but I don't want someone to feel the pain I felt when I was told my brother was dead. I don't want you to go through that. It's horrible, like having your heart ripped out. You shouldn't have to lose your brother. It doesn't matter if the others hate him, he's your brother and a person. Also no one deserves to suffer through that." She forced out, a few tears falling down her face.

I couldn't say anything. She didn't want to see me hurt? No one ever cared about me like that. Heck, no one ever talked to me like that. Merle and I never talked about our feelings. I'm sure if I brought it up he would call me a pussy.

Robin began to turn away, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked at me with tear filled eyes that made me feel like someone had shoved a knife in my chest. I didn't want to see her sad. I guess it was from seeing her face in pictures and reading her letters. Yea, that's why she got to me.

"You need to stay here." I grumbled.

"But I want to-." She said before I interrupted.

"I know you want to help, but if you're there, I'm going to get distracted and worry about you bringing walkers down on us. I got to find my brother and get back alive and it would be better if I didn't have to worry about getting you back alive too. So just stay here where it's safe."

She seemed to think about it, "Fine, I'll stay, but you better get back here with Merle."

I fought back a smile, "Don't worry about us, we ain't no pussies."

She smiled and sniffled, "I know that, but walkers aren't exactly fluffy bunnies either. One isn't bad, but a city filled with them is another thing. So watch your butt and stay quiet."

"Woman, I know how to survive!" I didn't want to admit it, but I kinda liked that she worried about me.

"Now I best get going, got to make sure the law man does what he says." I walked off without letting her get another word in, but she followed behind me. When I looked back, she gave me a wide grin. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have her around.


	4. Shit ton of drama

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 4: A Shit Ton of Drama**

**Rewritten and edited by the wonderful 0rchidd**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or Daryl. Though I do have a very sexy Daryl poster in my room. *Drools at poster* What was I saying...? Oh right, Walking Dead isn't mine. Just Robin...and my poster.**

* * *

><p>Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog left two hours ago and I really wished I hadn't listened to Daryl and went with them. I was so worried about the four I did everything to take my mind off of them. I helped Dale work on the RV, just handing tools to him. Then I helped Jacqui and Carol fold clothes. Then I helped Morales clean the fish that Amy and Andrea caught. Jim's little melt down or whatever took my mind off the men for while, I was curious about why he was digging holes. Avoiding Shane took a lot of my time too.<p>

Now I was sitting by the campfire while Morale's wife, Miranda, cooked fish. I was thinking there was nothing left to do except worry about Rick and company when I saw Carol and the other women walk by with large baskets of clothes and a wash board. I jumped up and ran over.

"Do y'all need any help?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, you've been running around helping everybody, relax for a bit." Jacqui laughed.

"We already accept you as part of the group, you don't have to work so hard to impress us." Andrea smiled.

"I want to help, it keeps my mind off of things." I bit my lip. _And I don't have any of my books to occupy my short attention span. _

They gave me a sympathetic smile and handed over a basket and a washboard. We climbed into Carol's husband's, Ed, Cherokee and rode down to the quarry. Immediately I got to work washing casually listening to the other's conversation. Jacqui and Andrea were not at all happy about washing clothes while Shane taught Carl how to catch frogs. Normally I would have agreed with them but right now I'd prefer to keep my mind busy with work.

"Can someone explain to me how all the women wind up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui asked.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy replied making me laugh. Amy and I got along famously. We spent a long time taking, forgetting about the world, it was all girl talk and nerdy. I was glad to have a friend.

"It's just the way it is." Carol said looking back at Ed.

"Someone's got to do it, and I doubt any of the men are going to volunteer. Though if we stopped washing their clothes for a while that might change something." Amy laughed at me and nodded.

"We should totally do that. I'm tired of scrubbing boxers anyhow." Amy agreed.

"Some of them wouldn't care. Like Daryl, the man will wear the same clothes for a week not caring that he stunk." Andrea complained wrinkling her nose.

"Merle's the same, well was." Carol said.

"I bet he's still alive." I scrubbed at a shirt, "The man seems like he's too stubborn to die from something like dehydration."

"Oh my God, please tell me you don't like that jerk." Amy laughed splashing me.

"What? No! I'm just stating what I think." I defended myself.

"Riiiiight…you sounded like you were admiring him." Amy grinned.

"I did not!" I was smiling and blushing.

"You kind of did." Andrea agreed.

"No I did not!" I squeaked.

"I'd be careful around them. Merle and Daryl aren't men you should get involved with." Carol said in a motherly tone. The other women nodded and gave sounds of agreement.

"They're not that bad." I spoke silently defending them. I know I'd only known them for a day really, but I somehow knew deep down that they weren't awful men. Merle telling me about how Jacob really died said a lot about him, he valued family. He might not show it outwardly but he did. Both Daryl and Merle did.

"Trust us, honey, those men have trouble written all over them. It's best you just leave them alone." Jacqui said in the same motherly tone as Carol. Andrea and Carol nodded as Jacqui preached.

"You're a good girl. You deserve something better than them." Carol said, "What about Glenn? I can see you with Glenn."

"Or Mark, you'd be cute with Mark." Andrea suggested. I had no clue who Mark was.

"Guys, please, I don't need to be hooked up with anyone. I don't have feelings for anyone, so please stop."

"Alright, but let us know and we'll work magic for you." Jacqui smiled. I could see her imagining me with Glenn or that Mark fellow.

I was not attracted to Merle at all, but Daryl on the other hand...I was totally attracted to him. He was a sexy man with his big arms, sexy voice, and beautiful blue eyes. It was so strange for me to be attracted to a man so fast, I usually avoided dating. I didn't want to wind up as my mother who thought she needed a boyfriend to be happy.

We were silent for a long time just scrubbing clothes with our brushes. Every so often Amy and I would stop and have a splash fight resulting in me getting completely soaked. The quiet brought back the worrying thoughts I'd been trying to avoid and then there were the other thoughts that the girls brought up.

"I do miss my Maytag." Carol brought me out of my thoughts.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav." Andrea stated.

Jacqui wringing out clothes, "I miss my coffee maker with that dual drip filter and built-in grinder, honey."

"My computer and texting." Amy pouted at the memory.

"I would give anything to have my iPod and all my books." I whined. My thoughts went back to the stuff I dropped back at the tank. I missed my stuff, but I didn't bother to ask the guys to go pick it up for me since I thought Merle and the guns were the first priority.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea spoke up making all of us bust out laughing. I missed my hitachi wand so much, so many memories came from the beautiful machine. I could only last two minutes with it on high before I was screaming from the pleasure. Sorry if that was TMI."

Carol looked back at Ed turned smiled conspiratorially, "Me too."

The last thing we accepted was for sweet, little Carol to admit that. We laughed even harder. Amy and I slumped laughing against each other almost falling in the water.

"What's so funny?" Ed came up behind us.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea smiled. We all turned back to our work, smiles gone now.

Ed came up behind all of us, checking us all out. I started reaching for my crowbar; I always had it beside me. The Guide said always keep weapons on hand, and that's how I survived. Amy saw me slowly reaching for it, her eyes widened.

"Problem Ed?" Andrea asked with attitude.

"Nothin' that concerns you." I could feel Ed's eyes on me and his breath on the back of my neck. _I'm not scared to brain you, pig! I thought._

"And you ought to focus on your work." He ordered.

"Yes master." I mumbled. I sent him a glare holding my crowbar in my lap where he could see. I may be a coward when it came to the dark but if any man ever tried messing with me I made sure he regretted it. I would really like to brain him after I saw the marks on Carol's shoulder or how scared Sophia got when he was around.

"This ain't no comedy club." He said to Carol. _Make one wrong move against her and it's over for you!_ I felt a protective urge surge through me for Carol. She seemed so delicate.

Andrea huffed and rolled her eyes before getting back to work. Ed still stayed behind us not allowing any conversation. It didn't take Andrea long before she had enough. When she stood up, I followed her.

"Ed, tell you what, you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." Andrea threw the soaked shirt at him. He only threw it back hitting Andrea in the mouth.

"Ain't my job, missy." Ed snapped.

"Andrea, don't!" Amy came up behind us.

"What is your job, Ed?" Andrea advanced towards him. I was right behind her, "Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?"

"Being a no class, uneducated, filthy pig?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Thank you, Robin. Which one is it?"

"Well it sure isn't listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch and a dike."

"A dike?" I repeated with a smirk, "Please Ed, you can do better than that."

"Tell you what-come on. Let's go." He yanked Carol up smacking her across the face.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" I was ready to bury the teeth of my crowbar into Ed's skull when Shane popped out of nowhere taking Ed down. He beat the shit out of Ed while Carol watched screaming for him to stop. Shane threatened him before walking away. Carol helped Ed up and they went away.

"Hey you alright?" Shane came up to me asking.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped and hurried away.

"What is your deal!?" Shane hurried behind me grasping my arm making me turn around.

"My deal!? You are the reason my brother is dead! That's my fucking deal!" I yelled in his face.

"I didn't kill your brother!" He yelled back, "Who told you that?"

"Merle did. He told me how you didn't want Jacob to save them 'cause you don't like them. How Jacob went anyway making you mad. You sent him out to distract the walkers, saying there was a truck. But the truck had no gas in it. Jacob was bitten because of you!" I sobbed.

"I was mad because I didn't think Merle or Daryl Dixon was worthy of his death, of anyone's death." Shane took both of my arms into his hands, "Your brother was a friend of mine, and I did not want him to die. I didn't know about the truck not having gas. If I had known I wouldn't have sent him. Jacob did it several times before, I thought he could do it again and it's a mistake that still haunts me. I swear to you that I didn't know."

Shane was calmer now looking down at me. What he said made sense, Merle never said Shane did it intentional right? It could have been a mistake, a terrible mistake. I should forgive Shane, shouldn't I? Isn't it the right thing to do? A tiny voice in the back of my head told me not to trust him. Another voice told me not to let Shane know how I didn't trust him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I needed someone to blame." I apologized.

"Hey, it's alright." Shane smiled charmingly, "If you ever need anyone or anything, I'll take care of it…personally." He added it with a wink. He glanced me over with a smile making me very uncomfortable. Then he gave me another wink before walking off.

"Whoa, Shane's got the hots for you!" Amy squealed behind me, "I didn't think you'd be each other's types."

"We're not." I said walking up the path.

"I saw how Shane was checking you out." Amy grinned.

"He's the last guy I'd ever want to get involved with. Besides I'd rather not have a boyfriend who I could lose anyone any day." She stopped smiling at that.

"I can understand that." She spoke quietly.

"You lost someone?"

"Yea, your brother." Amy answered with a frown. A tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about you two…" I trailed off.

"Nothing was going on. I liked him, but when he saw me, he saw you. He wanted to find you so bad. He told me all about you. Said how the two of us would be such good friends." More tears slid down from her brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm sorry that you lost him too." I frowned.

"Thanks." She sniffled, "Gosh, look at me. I hate crying! Come on let's get back to work."

For the rest of the afternoon we washed clothes, hung them up, and folded them. Then I retired to listening to music with Amy in my and Jacqui's tent. We talked about books this time, and our favorite mythical creatures. She and I both really loved mermaids. We were both big kids when it came to fantasy things like that.

"Amy! Robin! Dinner's ready!" Andrea called out from outside the tent. Amy sat down beside Andrea and I sat down beside Dale.

"So Robin, I've been curious." Dale started, "What all did that book tell you about?"

"The best places to hide, the best weapons for killing zombies, or walkers, all kinds of stuff. Even the best vehicles to take." I answered taking a bite out of my fish.

"It tell you to always have a crowbar on hand?" Shane asked.

"It said always keep a weapon on hand, preferably a silent one. So I have two knives on me and I never go anywhere without my crowbar. It's kind of a good luck charm."

"How's it a good luck charm?" Carl asked.

"I was trapped in a dollar store closet. Several walkers were outside, I didn't think I was going to live through it. The crowbar was hidden on the floor behind some boxes. I used the boxes to climb up to the air duct above and used the crowbar to pry the covering off. I've used it several times to escape and it's an awesome weapon to kill walkers." I replied with a smile.

After that the conversation veered away from me, thank God. Most of us were silently enjoying the fish. I felt the worry come back again. The men haven't made it back yet, what could be taking them so long? I prayed they were alright. _Please God, let them be on their way here with Merle._

"I got to ask you man, it's been driving me crazy." Morales broke the silence bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" Dale asked with a kind smile.

"That watch." Morales pointed at it with his fork. The others were nodding and smiling wondering the same. Looking up at the watch, it was just a regular wrist watch, nothing too special.

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale, still smiling, asked.

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that time like a village priest saying mass." Morales laughed.

"I've wondered this myself." Jacqui laughed.

I looked over expectantly to Dale. I saw nothing wrong with it. Maybe he was just holding on to something normal. If I could, I'd be still dying my hair purple, but I couldn't waste the precious water to wash out the remainder of the dye and I've never stayed in one place long enough to actually dye it. It would just be too stupid to risk my life trying to get a dye kit anyway.

"I'm missing the point." Said Dale.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to come to an end." Jacqui smiled.

"Time-it's important to keep track-isn't it?" Dale asked looking around. I gave him a smile, I've never really thought about keeping time but I wasn't going to argue with him about it. Maybe it was important, maybe it wasn't.

"I like what a father said to his son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down from generation to generation. He said, 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me. I give it to you not so you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it.'"

"Faulkner." I smiled. Dale sent me a surprised, yet kind smile.

"You are so weird." Amy joked ending the epic silence with laughter. Amy then stood up walking away, grabbing Andrea's attention.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Amy leaned down slightly, "I got to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around this place." Amy frowned walking to the RV.

The men entered my mind again. I frowned looking down drawing shapes into the ground with the sharp end of my crowbar. I wanted them all back. Glenn who risked his life to save Rick and I. He seemed to be a nice person and had the potential of becoming a friend. I needed Rick to come back since he was now my brother and the one who kept hope alive for me. Then Daryl and Merle…

"You need to stop worrying, Robin." Dale whispered to me. I looked up shocked, no one else had noticed it today.

"I just thought they would be back by now." I whispered back.

"They'll be here. You worry like my wife did. She would work all day to try to forget about it. I've seen you running all over camp offering to help everybody." He gave me an understanding smile.

"I just hope they all make it back safe. I've been having this terrible feeling in my gut all day."

"A terrible feeling? Like what?" He asked with a frown.

"Like something bad is going to happen." I looked up to meet his eyes, we were both frowning.

"Hey guys, we're out of toilet paper." Amy called out from the door of the RV followed by a blood-curdling scream. A walker appeared out of nowhere latching onto her arm with its teeth.

Suddenly several walkers were limping out of the woods. One limped its way over to Lori and Carl. It wasn't able to get far before I stabbed it in the head with my crowbar. Another came closer but I brained it with the teeth of the 'bar.

I was in the middle of stabbing a walker when I felt my feet pulled out from under me. Trying to eat through my steel toe boot was a legless walker. My crowbar was still lodged in the previous walkers head. I yanked my boot out of the walker's mouth and crawled to the other walker's body. I tugged my crowbar out then stabbed it into the legless walker.

Staggering back to my feet, my hair was grabbed from behind. As teeth drew closer, (OK, this is cheesy) but I saw my life flash before my eyes. Not really, but I was thinking about it. I remembered the faces of my parents, who were dead to me before this happened. I could see my brothers again, Jacob and Erin. I missed them.

Right as the teeth began to close on my neck, a bolt shot through its temple. I yanked my hair from its grasp as its body fell to the ground. Standing not too far was Daryl, with gun and crossbow in hand. He handed me a Glock pistol and went back to killing. I used the gun to down the rest of the nearby walkers.

Finally none were left and the sound of the guns stopped, it was silent except for the sound of cries. Andrea sobbed over the dying Amy. Watching the scene brought tears to my eyes, Amy had become my friend. Rick, Lori, and Carl held onto one another. Morales' family cried as they held each other. Everyone had someone to hold, except for me. I stood out by myself. Daryl stood off in the shadows of the woods watching too, Merle-less.


	5. Tug-o-war Round 1

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 5: Tug-o-War Round 1**

**This chapter is shorter than before, I took out a good chunk of stuff because it messed with the flow. Anyway enjoy!**

**I don't own the Walking Dead. Now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Not many got rest last night, we all lost someone: friends or family. Except for me, my family was already completely lost to me. All I ever had were my brothers, Jacob and Erin. Yes, I had another brother, I'd lost him long before this happened, with him I lost my whole family. He died because my mother was careless, so she might as well have been dead to me too. After Erin died only Jacob mattered to me, he was the only family I kept contact with.<p>

I was currently dragging half-eaten and half-decomposed corpses around camp, just how I love to start my morning. Daryl, Jim, Jacqui, T-Dog, Morales, Glenn, and I were doing most of the clean-up. We dragged bodies away from the campsite for Daryl to bash in the heads of the bitten, then we piled them up on Daryl's truck. Which was kind of him, by the way, to offer up his truck even though he was grumbling a lot. Shane was busy giving Rick a guilt trip while Lori and Dale were trying to comfort Andrea who had lost Amy.

I found it was rather difficult working in close proximity to Daryl. I kept getting distracted, I couldn't help but watch his arms flex when he moved. I've always been a sucker for big arms, and I was falling in love with his arms. His arms weren't the only delicious part of him, his eyes were…wow and his rugged face...yum! Oh God, I sound like a freaking teenage girl.

"What the hell ya starin' at, girl?" A gruff voice brought me out of my daydreams. I almost died out of embarrassment, while I was busy admiring Daryl I'd been using my shovel as a prop to lean against rather then to dig with. I jumped startled and managed to trip on who knows what, then fell back on my butt. The shovel came down smacking me right on the head.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead. I heard him chuckle before coming over and helping me up.

"That's what ya get for zoning out like a damn fool." Daryl went off back to his work. I tried to go back to mine but you see, it was his arms, they were just so hot. They made me weak and stupid thinking about them holding me down. With that I felt heat spread throughout my body, when was the last time I got laid? Right, it was about a few days before my boyfriend kicked me out. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of lover Daryl was.

"What ya starin' at now?" Daryl snapped. He was giving me an aggravated look with his signature, sexy narrowed gaze.

"What? Staring…I wasn't starring. I was…uh…um..." I stuttered. Smooth…Robin, real smooth.

"You were what then?" He towered above me looking down at me. I guess trying to be intimidating but really I could only be turned on. Ok, maybe a tiny bit scared.

"I was wondering…" Think Robin, think! "About what happened to Merle?" I rushed out. Glenn had told me this morning about what happened. Merle managed to cut off his own hand, which Daryl found and put in his backpack (strange I know), then Glenn was kidnapped by Good Samaritan gangsters (they were taking care of the elderly in an abandoned nursing home) wanting to trade Glenn for the guns Rick and I got from his old sheriff office. I knew all about it but it was all I could think of at that moment.

Daryl's eyes narrowed more to where his they almost looked closed. Awesome job Robin, you just made him angrier. Just freaking admit you were staring at his arms carved by the gods.

"You want ta know?" He growled.

"Yeah." I squeaked weakly. I shrunk a little under his gaze.

"Y'all fuckin' left my brother handcuffed on a roof and he sawed off his fuckin' hand!" He yelled. I flinched slightly when he yelled but I didn't scramble away like he wanted. He continued to tower above me, my nose almost touching his chest he was so close. He stared down at me with angry eyes, panting like a wild man.

"I'm sorry." I spoke quietly.

"You're…you're sorry?" His face turned slightly confused then back to angry in a blink of the eye.

"Yea, I am." I said slowly, I was confused about his mood change. First the man was angry, then nice, then angry again, next he was confused then we're right back to angry.

Daryl didn't say anything as he studied me, I felt awkward under his stare. I felt heat settle in my cheeks as his eyes darted over my face then…over my body? Did he just check me out? No, he may have just glanced but it wasn't like he was attracted or anything...was he?

I tried to get back to work but Daryl just watched, "I hope he's alright. The man seems like he wouldn't just let blood loss kill him."

"Why do you care?" He scowled.

I shrugged, "Why shouldn't I? Yea, the man's rough around the edges but he can't be all bad."

"What? You like him or somthin'?" He scowled even more as we dragged another dead group member over to the pile where he would bash in their brains making sure they didn't come back. I didn't answer him because I was looking at the pile of bodies that once belonged to our group. I frowned when I saw the body of a small child.

"Hey, you answer me!" He threw the body of a man down. I didn't flinch as I stared forlornly at the child.

Daryl marched over to my side but stopped when he noticed what I was staring at. We stood there silently looking down at the little boy who couldn't be more than seven. He was bitten deep on his neck and over his arms. His beautiful blond hair was matted to his head with blood. A tear ran down my face. Daryl shifted uncomfortably beside me, I guess he saw the tear.

"I need ta make sure he doesn't come back." Daryl said quietly holding up the pickaxe.

I spun around gripping the axe, "Not with this. It's too cruel." I pleaded.

"He's dead." He didn't say it harshly to me, it was soft like before.

"I know, but it's just wrong." I looked down at the boy, "He lived through this hell only to die in the most horrible way. You could at least show him that little kindness."

Daryl simply nodded then leaned over the small body blocking my view, I saw him pull a knife out of his belt then I heard a small crunch. He wiped the blade off on a rag that was hanging from his back pocket then placed the knife back in his belt. When he stood up, I could see the child's body, I didn't see where he could have stabbed the child. I looked at him curiously, did he do it?

He just nodded curtly, not giving me the details. I was happy he didn't, I didn't think I even wanted to know. Daryl handed me a sheet, "You want to wrap him up?"

I nodded to him. I knelt unfolding the sheet and pulled the small form onto the sheet. Gently I pulled the edges around his body and tucked it in under. I sniffed a bit, children were my weakness. Since this all started, I had the hardest time killing walkers that were once children. I saw Erin's face in each child.

"Were you a mom?" He asked as a tied the sheet with a rope carefully.

"No." I shook my head, "Why do you ask?" I looked up at him.

He shrugged and replied, "You just got that motherly tone about the kid and you're all emotional about it. I thought only women who have kids get that way."

"I don't have to be a mom to feel sympathy for children, though it might be a maternal instinct." I explained, "I get emotional because this boy shouldn't have had to go through something like this. He shouldn't have died…he shouldn't have to experience any of this. No child should fear for their life every day."

Daryl watched me intensely as I said that. I felt awkward again under his gaze. His blue eyes were narrowed the whole time. Maybe he was trying to make out what sort of person I was. After a minute, he gave me what I'd like to think was an approving nod.

"You never answered me." He said bringing the pickaxe down on a corpse's head.

"About what?" I asked.

"Do ya like Merle?" Daryl was hesitant this time.

"I don't really know Merle." I laughed, "But he doesn't really seem like my type."

"And what type is he? Redneck, trash, hillbilly… We ain't good enough for you? I bet you like them pretty boys like Shane" As he spoke he became more and more agitated. God, I swear his mood changes were giving me whiplash.

"I was going to go with racist and sexist." I was annoyed. Stop jumping to fucking conclusions, "I'll have you know, sir, that I was raised by what you like to call rednecks. My grandparents were good, God-fearing people who weren't afraid of hard work. The whole town looked down on them because they didn't wear the nicest of clothes or have the most luxurious houses or cars. They thought they were better than my family, but they were all two-timing hypocrites who preached the Bible to your face then as soon as your back was turned they were talking about you."

"My family was the nicest people around. They were thankful for what they had. They taught me about God, family values, and love. When my mom was off chasing her next boyfriend my grandparents were taking care of my brothers and me. Mr. Dixon, there's nothing wrong with rednecks. I just don't like racist or sexist people." I huffed. I think I made my point.

Daryl stared me down and I stared back up at him. How many times are we going do to this today? He seemed like he was sorry but he didn't want to say it aloud. Daryl wanted to be mad right now. He lost his brother and the only way to cope was taking it out on everyone. Though I felt it go deeper than that, everything was cool until I mentioned types. I guess it made Daryl feel self-conscious. That confused me greatly because he didn't have a reason to feel that way.

"So are you going to let it go or are we just going to stand here and do the tango?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" Now he seemed too confused to be angry at me. I tried to control my laughter but when he quirked his brow, it made the laughter break loose.

"Don't laugh at me! You're just a damn weird girl." He yelled.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." I laughed loudly clutching my side. Looking up, I saw a corner of his mouth tilt up into a tiny smile. I smiled big, probably goofy too, back up at him.

"Sorry about that. It was just getting too tense. I thought if I didn't say anything we'd break out fighting like in Mortal Combat or Highlander."

He laughed lightly at the reference, "Bet the law men would love that."

"They're too distracted with each other. Ever since we got here it has been tense between Rick, Shane, and Lori. I sense a disturbance in the force. We're going to have a lot of drama coming our way from them."

"Hate goddamn drama, they can fuckin' keep it." He grunted. As we spoke we could see said drama unfolding between Shane and Rick as they discussed what we did next. Shane wanted to do one thing and Rick wanted to do another. I didn't know the full details about all of it and I doubt I wanted to.

"Amen to that." I agreed before we got back to work, it wasn't long until Daryl spoke up again.

"What ya think is happening between those two?" He looked over to me. I stopped for a minute to watch Lori, Shane, and Rick for a moment.

"Love triangle." I said simply.

"Love triangle? What the fuck is that?" He grunted; his brows knit together in confusion.

"It's when two people want the same girl or boy, if it's two girls fighting." I laughed lightly. He brought the pickaxe down on another head and when finished I was bending down to wrap the body up when Daryl asked another question.

"How ya know it's a love triangle thingy?"

"I know body language. Look at them, see how Shane looks at Lori, it's possessive. When Rick gets near her, Shane's body tenses and he flexes his muscles. It's a primitive way of saying he's the alpha and Lori is his mate."

"Mate?" Daryl's eyebrows shot up in amusement, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. I know it's weird for people to be identified like they're animals but we are.

"Yes, mate." I laughed, "All body language comes from primal instinct. You can tell a lot about people by how the stand, talk, and move if you how what it means."

"Can you tell anything about me?" He asked crossing his arms. His hands went under his arms pushing up his biceps making them look twice as big. That was both a defensive and an intimidating or challenging pose. He didn't really want to know, but wanted to know if I was brave enough to tell him. His chest and pelvis pointing towards me meant he was interested, even attracted. His smirk was a challenge: he wanted to show his attraction but he wanted me to act on it. Looking up at his eyes, they were dilated another sign that he was attracted. When you see something you like, your eyes dilate to bring in more light so you see more, but his knit brow told me he was conflicted.

"You don't want me to tell you." I blushed. Oh dear sweet baby Jesus, Daryl is attracted to me and wants to mate, I squealed in my head.

"Maybe I do." His voice was raspy, but still flirty. His eyebrow shot up, he finds me interesting. His smirk deepened, he's really challenging me now.

"OK, you're being defensive and you're used to intimidating people. Also you're attracted to me but worried I'll reject you." I blushed more.

His jaw dropped, "I don't like you, girl!" He snapped. He must have thought I wouldn't rise to the challenge.

"Your body says different." I smirked.

"I…don't…like…you!" He snarled up in my face, "In fact I wish you never came to camp." Then he was gone.

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath, "I told you because you told me to tell you. I told you didn't want me to tell you, but did you listen, noooo…"

"Who are you talking too?" Dale came up behind me with a smile.

"Um...myself." I laughed nervously. It was a habit I had.

"My wife used to do that when she was aggravated with me." Dale smiled at the memory.

I couldn't help but smile too, "How long were you married?"

"Twenty years, and they were the happiest of my life. We fought every day, but every day I woke up smiling." His smile was just so heartwarming that I felt the urge to cry, I'm a sentimental crier.

"I'd love that. I was a hopeless romantic." I bent down to wrap another body. Dale bent down with me to help.

"Was?" He asked.

"Yea, it has to do with a lifetime of trust issues." I waved it off trying to make it sound like not a big deal.

"Want to talk about?" He asked in a fatherly manner.

"Nope." I laughed, "When I talk about it, it makes me upset and there have been too many upsetting things happening already so I'm trying to find the happy, funny moments and not let life drag me down."

"You're very mature for a twenty year old." Dale chucked. He then helped me move a body onto the bed of Daryl's truck.

"Thanks. I try." I grinned. He gave a small chuckle.

My smile was wiped away fast when I heard Daryl's raised voice again. Looking over he was talking to Rick, Lori, and Shane. He pointed over to Amy's body and Andrea. I heard him say something about shooting a turkey from where he was standing. I narrowed my eyes at him when he told Rick to take the shot.

"That Daryl is uncontrollable." Dale observed, "It's best you stay away from him as much as possible."

"He can't be all that bad." I looked at Dale hopefully, "He's just a loner who lost his brother. He doesn't know how to mourn or how to get close to others."

"How do you know that?" Dale was curious.

"Body language and a little bit of psychology." I said simply, "Most of all I can tell, something awful happened to him and it taught him never to trust or let people in, or they'll just stab you in the back."

"Sounds like you sympathize." Dale spoke slowly, not wanting to offend me.

"I do, I'm just like him, but instead of pushing people away, I don't let people know." I watched Daryl, "We both hold people at arm's length making sure they're worthy of our trust, and if we give it, it's a big deal. If you lose it, it takes a whole heck of a lot to get it back."

I could see Dale watching me out of the corner of my eye. He gave me a small frown while he studied me. He was good at reading people too, but I was good at hiding. I never wanted people to know about my insecurities, it made me feel weak and I didn't want anyone's pity. So they wouldn't know, I would put on a fake smile and act like I was happy.

Daryl stepped away from the group over to Morales, who was struggling with a body, trying to drag it over to the fire. That's not right he was one of ours. We'd been wrapping them up and putting them on his truck, why was he taking him over there?

"What are you guys doing?" Glenn asked, "This is for geeks. Our people go over there with Robin."

"What's the difference? They're all infected." Daryl snapped.

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them." Glenn said emotionally, his lip quivering, "Understand?"

"Bring him over, guys." I said, "Our people go here."

They were dragging the body over when Daryl yelled, "Ya reap what ya sow!" He was looking at Glenn when he yelled it.

"You know what? Shut up, man." Morales snapped.

Daryl let go of the body, "Y'all left my brother for dead. You had this coming." He pointed at the body.

Immediately I ran over to him, "You think this is our price?" I pointed at the wrapped up body of the little boy.

Daryl's scowl was wiped away as he looked down at the little boy, he looked away unable to meet my eyes. His hands were by his sides fiddling with the fabric of his pants.

"That little boy died just because your brother was left behind? Amy died too, all of these people, what was it an eye for an eye? Your brother died, so someone had to lose their sister?" I got in his face. He looked at me only for a moment then away.

"What kind of person says that?" I whispered, "I know you're better than that, Daryl." His looked back at me eyes filled with shame.

"I get that you miss Merle, but you got to stop taking it out on others. Remember, you're not the only one who lost someone." I narrowed my eyes at him. He gave me a small nod and swallowed thickly. He fidgeted under my stare. He couldn't hold my gaze as I looked up at him.

"Jim's been bit!" We heard Jacqui yell out.

"Stay here." Daryl ordered as he picked up the pickaxe. I didn't listen, I followed behind him earning myself a scowl from him.

"Show it to us." Daryl ordered to Jim. Everyone was circling around Jim now.

Jim tried to fight anyone who attempted to check him but T-Dog came up right behind him grabbing his arms. When he had him secured, Daryl lifted Jim's shirt revealing a bite mark on his abdomen. When everyone saw, Daryl and T-Dog jumped away like just touching Jim would get them infected.

"I'm OK. I'm OK." Jim repeated weakly. I covered my mouth in shock. I wanted to go to him and comfort him but as soon as I took a small step in Jim's direction, Daryl grabbed my arm stopping me and pulled me close to his side. He held the pickaxe out in front, ready to defend if Jim suddenly turned and tried to eat us.

Rick came over to lead Jim away from the group and behind the RV. When Rick and Jim passed us, Daryl grabbed me again putting me behind him watching every move Jim made. When they disappeared behind the RV, Daryl turned around facing me, "I don't want to see you around him."

"You're ordering me around, Daryl?" I quirked a brow.

"Yea, I am. So stay away from him." He began to walk away but turned back, "And don't go around Andrea and the body until someone has shot it in the head."

"Is there anything else I can't do?" I growled out through clenched teeth.

"Don't argue with me, girl, I'm tired of arguing with you today." He walked off then to where everyone was gathering, I followed behind him.

"What do we do?" Lori asked.

"It's different now, he's alive. We've never had to deal with one who was still alive." Carol commented.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head. And the dead girl's. And be done with it." Daryl rasped, he looked over to see if I was still beside him. I was looking off towards where I knew Rick had taken Jim, worried and scared for him. I felt Daryl tap my hand bringing my attention back to the group.

"Is that what'd you want?" Shane asked. I felt his hand grab mine bringing me to his side. I felt Daryl's hand tugging at mine again. No one noticed the tug-o-war going on. I just pulled my hands away from the two and crossed my arms instead.

"Yea and I'd thank ya while you did it." Daryl looked at me for a second after replying, I then felt him tug at my pants' belt loop. He wanted me by his side while Shane wanted me near him.

I rolled my eyes at the tugging, I couldn't believe these men, what right did either have? I was in no way interested in Shane, and though he might make a territorial display, I knew he really wanted Lori. Perhaps he felt protective of me and thought I shouldn't be getting too close to Daryl, or maybe he was just a controlling buttwad. I'm betting my money (if I had any) on the second.

I've made it quite clear that I have the total hots for Mr. Dixon, but after the constant fighting today, I was starting to think that maybe I should just leave it at physical attraction and get over it. He seemed bipolar or maybe we were just oil and water. Never mind, make that oil and fire, we can't be around each other without blowing up. A quick glance at him told me I wasn't going to be able to avoid him though.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would, but I agree with Daryl." When Dale said this, I walked away. I felt hands subtly grab at me but I pulled away and walked over to Jim.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a weak smile, "Aren't you worried I'll eat you?"

"You're not one of those things." I knelt in front of him.

"I will be." He frowned. My heart clenched with emotion at his words, I didn't want to see this nice man turn.

"Rick will think of something. He's da man with da plan." I earned a little smile from Jim.

"Do you want some water?" I asked. He nodded. I took a water bottle from the bag that I always kept on me. I opened it for him. He took a small sip before nodding to me and handing it back.

"You keep it." I smiled.

"Thanks." He set the bottle beside him.

"Y'all go looking for aspirin. I'll do what needs to be done!" I heard Daryl yell before I was suddenly I was pushed back by Daryl as he prepared to kill Jim. Luckily Shane and Rick stopped him. Rick put his gun to Daryl's head and Shane stood just between Daryl, Jim, and I.

"We don't kill the living." Rick said firmly.

"That's funny coming from a guy who has his gun to my head." Daryl's voice was extra raspy. If the situation was different, like he wasn't trying to kill a man, I would've thought it was sexy, but right now all I wanted was to smack him upside his big dumby dumb head.

"We may not agree with everything, but on this we do." Shane said. Daryl shot me a quick look, his eyes filled with shame when he saw my shocked and even angry look. He let Shane take away the pickaxe. When Rick lowered his gun, Daryl stomped away.

"Hey, you alright?" Shane asked bending down to help me up.

"I'm fine." I said. Shane looked me over and dusted me off; he paid extra attention to my back and butt.

"That Daryl is a wild card, alright. I've put several like him and his brother away. Promise me, you'll stay away from him." Shane looked me in the eyes.

I avoided making the promise, "We have any plans about what to do to help Jim?"

"Yea, we're heading to the CDC, hoping they have a cure or something. Personally I think we should go to Fort Benning, but no one listens to me. What do you think?" He checked me out before meeting my eyes.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm a follower not a leader. When I was alone, I never had to worry about this kind of stuff. I just stayed in one place until it was no longer safe then went to the next safe place I could find. But most army bases that I came across were overrun with walker soldiers."

"So you think Fort Benning's a bad idea?" Shane's jaw tensed and his body took a defensive pose.

"No, it might be worth a shot, but so might Rick's. Both might be overrun and we'll be in a big stinky pile of fucked. That's the thing, you won't know until you go, but always make sure you have several different plans just in case." I explained.

Shane smirked, "You got a way with words, girl."

"Thank you, sir." I bowed my head playfully serious.

"Well, we'll be heading for the CDC tomorrow." He smiled, checking me out again making my skin crawl a little.

When he walked away, I looked over to Daryl, who had been watching me the entire time. His pose was defensive as he watched Shane walk away. What was Daryl thinking? I got that he was attracted, but tugging me to his side and telling me what to do…what was that about? I shrugged mentally, Oh well. Better start getting packed and see about the plans Rick has.


	6. Tug-o-war Round 2

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 6: Tug-o-War Round 2**

**This I think will be the most rewriting I will ever do on one chapter of HoD. The entire chapter was rewritten from Daryl's POV to Robin's. I felt like it didn't flow well and I write better in Robin's POV. **

**I have no ownership of the Walking Dead or its characters, only Robin.**

_Robin's POV_

I don't think I will ever understand men. I never understood them growing up, in high school, or when I actually dated them, and I don't understand them now. I think I could know everything about their anatomy, body language, and psychology, and still not be able to comprehend them. I mean seriously, what have I done to make Shane think I was interested? Since our interaction at the quarry, he has been insistently following me, sending winks my way, and flirting at me. I could only give him uncomfortable smiles that pleaded him to stop. I thought it was pretty obvious that I didn't want his attentions but the man was adamant.

Not only was it creepy, but it was insulting. I knew that he wasn't really interested in me. He didn't actually want me, she wanted Lori. I think it was all to make her jealous, not that it was working. Yea, she would watch when Shane would approach me, but it was out of concern instead of jealousy.

Thankfully his attention didn't seem to change her attitude towards me, not that we were besties. She was civil, but there was also some suspicion. She thought something was up between Rick and me, she asked thousands of questions about what happened after we met each other. Eventually she calmed down realizing that we were not together, so the two of us got along.

Then there was Daryl, the man who made it his mission to push me away by growling like a cavemen and fighting with me every chance he got. I could feel his gaze constantly, I couldn't move without his blue eyes on me. He especially didn't like it when I came within three feet of Andrea, I could feel the heat of his glare on the back of my head like it would burn a hole in me. Other than that, he didn't do anything if I wasn't within belt loop tugging distance.

I wanted the two of them to leave me alone, even more I just wanted to lie in my tent and sleep. I didn't get any sleep last night, I tried but after the attack it was no use. I slept maybe an hour before the nightmares forced me to wake up. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw the dead. Faces of my family, the group, and Jacob flashed over and over in my mind tearing me apart with their decaying teeth. I gave up soon after and got to work before the sun even rose.

I helped Dale keep watch until the others begun to slip out of their tents. By the looks on their faces, I wasn't the only one who suffered from nightmares. Carol and I made breakfast then handed it out. I washed up while everyone ate, I didn't feel hungry. I pulled yesterday's dry clothes down, folded, and then put them away. I did anything and everything I could to avoid thinking about my dreams, and stay away from the bodies of the fallen group. However once I finished all the domestic duties, there was nothing else but cleaning up the dead. I wished I hadn't after seeing the body of the dead child.

Rick some time later told me to sit down and relax. He gave me back my bag that I'd dropped outside the tank, I thanked every deity above for that small blessing. Sitting by the fire pit, I took stock. Everything was there; my clothes, books, supplies, and my rope. I stuck the first aid kit in the RV in case anyone else needed it. I also added my books to Dale's collection which made my pack so much lighter. Down near the bottom of my pack, I found fruit cereal bars and I gave them to the kids. After last night, I thought they needed something sweet.

I spent my time relaxing by the extinguished fire pit with Harry Potter reading about his adventures in the Triwizard tournament. Reading was the best therapy during this time. I really think I would have went insane if it were not for literature. Many a time, I risked my life for another book as well as food. I know it was stupid but I needed something to keep myself from going postal.

I was really getting into the story, when out of nowhere I hear a growling. Automatically I reached for my crowbar ready to defend myself against a walker. Instead there was Daryl towering above me wearing a less than amused facial expression at brandishing my crowbar at him.

"You gonna use that, then use it." He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to hit you. I heard growling so I reacted. I had no idea that it was you." I replied setting my weapon down by my feet.

"Maybe if you didn't lose your head in the clouds you would have heard me." He retorted.

"I didn't lose my head in the clouds, I got lost in a book, there's a difference and why are you getting so grumpy? It's not like I hit you." I looked back down at my book hoping it would end there, I needed something else to look at besides him.

"What you reading?" He asked sitting across from me. He set his crossbow in his lap checking it out.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." I replied knowing he was only making conversation, though I had no clue as of why. It wasn't like he and I had much in common so I didn't know why he was talking to me. That and he seemed to hate my existence.

"What's it about?" He questioned moving on to cleaning his arrows and checking for cracks.

"This is the fourth book so if I told you about it, you'd get confused without knowing about the first three." I answered with a sigh. Couldn't a girl just read in peace?

He sighed, "Then tell me about the first three."

Wow, he really wanted to talk. Oh well, I could talk, It wouldn't hurt me either. I didn't have many people here to talk with other than Glenn who only wanted to talk about video games he once played. I wish Amy was still alive, she was really starting to become my friend when she died, her death was still pretty raw for me. I couldn't look over at her without feeling like I wanted to cry my eyes out.

"Ok, Harry Potter is a young boy living with his cruel aunt, uncle, and cousin. One day he finds out he's really a wizard, and his parents were wizards. His parents were murdered by a dark wizard so now he must learn to survive in a magical world that he hardly knows about. There's eight books, luckily I have all of them. They are really great books, nearly got bit grabbing them." I explained with a smile.

Daryl angrily shook his head, "You stupid girl, you're willing to risk your life for some stupid books." What the hell just happened? A second ago he was fine, we were having a decent conversation, why was he suddenly so mad?

"Harry Potters are not stupid books, you take it back or I'm going to go all Ravenclaw on your muggle ass!" I jumped out of my seat ready to defend all Potter fans alive or dead.

"I'm not taking shit back, I'm not the one risking my life for some books." He replied gruffly. He stood up so he could tower above me again, but it didn't intimidate me, not when someone was talking bad about my boy Potter.

"Well I need something to keep me from going completely bonkers." I snapped taking a step closer.

He took another step closer to me so our chests were touching, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you already were." He growled.

I opened my mouth to retort, but the thing was…he made an excellent point, "Touché." All malice left me as I noticeably relaxed. Daryl stood there, body still tense ready for a fight, staring at me like I really had gone crazy.

I sat down back to where I once was, "So you want to read the first book? They're really good."

He seemed to calm down but still held his weary attitude, "Do I look like a guy who reads?" He took the seat across from me again like we never had a spat.

I shrugged, "You never know, anyway it would be good for you have something to distract you from all the chaos and kill time when you're not hunting. It's a good way to escape and let your mind go on a journey."

"That sounds like druggy shit. Drugs were always Merle's thing." He joked then flinched upon mentioning Merle. I didn't like to see him suddenly so upset about Merle, so I decided to take his mind away from it. How you ask? With moments in my life where I was a total spaz.

"I never got high intentionally." I commented. I took a clean arrow from his stack. I ran my fingers along the length testing the weight. Daryl watched me, but didn't say anything about it.

The smallest hint of a smirk graced Daryl's lips and I knew I'd already succeeded, "You got high, unintentionally?"

"I helped paint some classrooms back when I was still in high school. The paint was some pretty potent stuff." I smiled sheepishly.

"How'd that go?" He asked wearing a faint smile.

I returned his smile with an even bigger one, "I spent the whole day conversing with pink elephants." He briefly chuckled then smirked.

"I bet you see pink elephants all the damn time." He teased.

I mock gasped, "You, sir, have insulted me. I am insulted. The nerve of you!" I turned to my side and spoke to thin air, "Can you believe this guy? You are clearly a limo green rhino! The nerve of him!" I turned back to Daryl, "You have insulted him as well. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I half expected him to act weirded out by my strange antics. Most people were. They usually accused that I didn't take anything seriously, which by the way was a total lie! I can take…well some things seriously. However, the world was already depressing enough with the dead munching on the living, it didn't mean that I had to be depressed along with it.

Anyway, Mr. Dixon only chuckled with that faint smile of his and replied, "Tell him to grow a pair."

I shook my head, "Oh no, I will not get in the middle of this. Have you any idea how vicious lime green rhinos are when their manhood comes into question? I have seen one take down a purple polka-dotted buffalo under three seconds flat." I stood up, "Any-who, would you like to borrow the book?"

"Whatever, but if I start seeing pink elephants, green rhinos, or freaking purple buffalo then I'm done with that shit." He grunted devolving back to his cave man speech.

"Lime green, huge difference." I corrected then smiled, "I can't wait to sort you! I bet you're a Gryffindor! You look like one." I clapped.

Oh yes, he had all the makings of a Gryffindor. He was very brave last night as he leapt into action to save me. Then again, there is an intelligence I didn't expect to find in him. Perhaps he's a secret Ravenclaw. I don't picture him being the cunning type, so definitely not a Slytherine. He didn't strike me as a Hufflepuff, but it was too soon to tell. My vote was still on Gryffindor.

He mumbled 'whatever' again as I placed the first book beside him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by growling. On instinct, he reacted by readying his crossbow. The growling came from the creature that used to be my friend, Amy. Daryl motioned for me to stand behind him without taking his eyes off of Amy, but I remained standing where I was. I watched and waited.

I could hear Andrea's goodbye from where I stood and could only think of Jacob. There was so much I wish I could have said to him. Jake and I never got along that well, and by that, I mean we fought like cats and dogs. We used to be closer back when he was still studying to be a doctor, but we drifted apart. I wished I could have apologized for the cruel things I said. It was in that moment, I truly felt so alone.

"Hey, you alright?" Sadly it wasn't Daryl like I would have wanted. Nope it was Shane who was opening up his arms to hold me, but I pulled away before he could. I didn't like people seeing me when I cried, least of all him.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wiped quickly at my face before leaving Shane and Daryl alone. Behind me, I heard them speaking heatedly about something, but right now I didn't care. I've had enough drama and arguments for one day.

"Robin, sweetheart, we're heading down to bury the bodies." Carol informed me softly. If it was possible, she was more quiet than before. I often had to strain to hear her since she didn't speak above a whisper.

I nodded, "Alright." When Carol turned to leave, "Wait, how are you and Sophia doing?"

"Scared, mostly. Indifferent too, we're sad that Ed died, but we're not heartbroken. Guess we feel guilty about that." Carol replied, "But the candy you gave Sophia is making it better for her." She offered me a kind smile albeit sad.

I returned it, "I'm glad. It will get better." I said. I know, I give crap advice. What I really wanted to say was that now her abusive husband was dead she can finally find her inner strength.

Nothing else was said after that, both of us climbed into her Cherokee along with Sophia and we drove down to the grave site. As soon as I opened the car door, I heard yet another argument between Daryl, Rick, and Shane.

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do and we just follow him along? People need to know, who the hell is in charge here, what the rules are." Daryl complained to Rick.

"We talking about burning them again?" I asked walking to stand next to Daryl.

"Yeah." Shane nodded.

"I agree with Daryl." I spoke up. Immediately everyone stared at me like I grew another head. I think someone even gasped.

"Robin!" Carol scolded in a motherly tone.

I scoffed and put my hands on my hips, "Oh God, come on guys, think about this. We have no idea what is infecting people and making them come back. We can't study it, so how do we know it won't stay in the ground after they're buried? We are just messing up someone else's chance of settling here and farming. It could be like parvo and survive in the soil for years. Anyone who gets infected from this would be on us."

Jacqui spoke up, "But burning our friends…"

I interrupted, "Vikings burned their dead, Greeks burned their dead, Romans burned their dead. Heck, before the world fell under, we used to cremate ours. How is this any different? It's not taboo. It's called a King's Death for Christ's sakes." I throw my arms up getting worked up.

"We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old lives. We need time to mourn and bury our dead. It's what people do." Lori said scolding Daryl and I.

"Fine." I shot back. I wasn't going to allow her to make me feel guilty. I understand their want, but burning the bodies was no different. If it was Jacob, I would insist he be burned. I knew he would want it to be that way.

The funeral went by fairly quick, except for when Andrea insisted on putting Amy in the ground herself but was struggling. It took everything in me not to cry at the sight, not to mention thoughts of burying my brother. It killed me that the only service Jacob got was being a snack for some walkers.

During the funeral, I let Daryl and Shane take positions on either side of me. On my right, Daryl's side, I felt a tap on my leg. Looking down I saw his hand, looking back up his face was soft, relaxed and asking the silent question if I was alright. I nodded yes. I opened my mouth to speak but a tug to my left hand interrupted what I was about to say.

Glancing back at Shane, he shook his head. He didn't want me speaking to Daryl. Inside I seethed. I really didn't understand what his deal was. Since our interaction at the quarry, the man had flirted, winked, and smiled at me almost every chance he got. I don't know much about flirting or dating, but I knew for a fact that I'd done nothing to make him think I was at all interested in him. This was harassment.

I pulled my hand out of Shane's grip and crossed my arms. I prayed it wouldn't be another tug-o-war. Whenever the two men were around me, they literally fought, subtlety that is, to bring me closer to their side. It was getting on my nerves. I didn't need them taking care of me and I certainly wasn't anyones possession. They had no right. I could protect myself against Shane and Daryl didn't frighten me.

After the funeral, we all headed back to the campground. Shane went off with Rick to do some patrolling much to my relief. He was the most annoying out of the two cavemen. Well Daryl wasn't really annoying, we could actually have conversations and he seemed to embrace my weird humor faster than I expected. Though I didn't like how his go-to emotion was hostility.

When Shane and Rick got back they gathered us up around the fire pit, "I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is to stick together." Shane said, at the last statement he squeezed my shoulder making me feel all kinds of uncomfortable.

"So those that agree, we leave the first thing in the morning. Okay?" He informed.

I didn't bother eating when they divided the limited food. There was only a little and I doubted we would find much more along our journey. I went straight to my tent. I told them I was going to sleep since I didn't sleep any last night, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Instead I crawled into my sleeping bag and listened to my music on my portable CD player. I listened to song after song until eventually I fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning consisted of breaking down camp and packing everything away. I avoided talking to people unless it was necessary. My dreams were still haunting me and they seemed to be getting worse each night. I felt like I hadn't gotten any rest and a sleep deprived Robin wasn't the friendliest, especially if there wasn't any caffeine around to perk me up.

Everyone else seemed to realize that I wasn't in a sociable mood except for, of course, the block head Shane who came over smiling a smile that made most beauty queens jealous, "Hey, Robin, who are you riding with?"

Before I could answer, the second block head (Daryl) spoke up, "She's riding with me." He took my backpack to put it on his truck, but Shane grabbed the other strap before Daryl could load it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shane growled.

"Fuckin' let it go, man." Daryl snapped. He tugged it to him but Shane never let go.

"You let go." Shane retorted pulling on my bag again.

I'd had enough at this point. Really, who did these men think they were? "Both of you let it go!" I yelled. Both of the cave men's gazes shot to me.

"I don't need either of you to protect me! Both of you forget, before I found your cop buddy, I was surviving on my own, and even before that. I can take care of myself!" I growled. I yanked my bag out of both their grips, "The two of you are fighting like two dogs over a freaking milkbone, but guess what gentlemen, I refuse to be anyone's milkbone!"

"To answer your earlier question, I'm riding in the RV with Dale, the only man around here who seems to have any sense." I shouldered my backpack and walked away.

Behind me Daryl had to have the last word, "Whatever, didn't really want you to ride with me anyway!"

I spun around, "Says the man with a belt loop fetish!"


	7. Dreams and Smiles

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Smiles**

**Third POV**

Neither Robin, Shane, nor Daryl could not stop thinking about their dreams from the night before. Shane dreamt that he was asleep in his tent when he woke to someone entering. There were two forms in the darkness and he couldn't see their faces. Just as he thought to tell them to leave and turn on his lantern, his tent brightened. The two forms were Lori and Robin. Lori wore a black negligée that Shane could see her matching thong and nipples through. Robin wore a red corset with a red G-String and black fishnet stockings. Both of their makeup was done perfect with dark red lipstick and black cat eyes. Just seeing them kneeling before him got him hard.

"What y'all doing here?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why do you think we're here?" Robin asked coyly making Lori laugh seductively.

"I got an idea, but I'd think I want to hear it from you." He asked. He could play their little game.

"We want you to fuck us, Shane." Lori smiled, "Fuck us like my weak husband can't."

"Or how that redneck trash can't." Robin added, moving one hand to cup her breast while the other disappeared into the front of her thong. He didn't practically care for her like he did Lori but he wouldn't say no to her if she wanted to fuck.

Both went down to their hands and knees crawling over to him.

"We want to serve you." Lori kissed his feet.

"Y'all do anything I say?" Shane quirked a brow.

"Anything." Robin moaned kissing just above his knees while rubbing her body against his leg.

"Command us, baby." Lori moaned too kissing his hips.

"You're our leader, even if those spineless bastards don't see it." Robin kissed, licked, and nibbled his chest making his cock twitch in his pants.

"You're the strongest, they don't know what it takes to survive." Lori kissed his neck.

"So you will really do whatever." Shane wanted to be clear.

"Without question." Robin answered kissing around his lips.

He pushed them away, "Let's start out with some hot lessy action then we'll see where to go to next." Shane was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Daryl dreamed he was alone in the woods hunting in a quiet forest. It was early morning and the forest was blanketed in a thick fog making the woods look eerie. He didn't find anything: no animals or walkers. He didn't like how it was so quiet, he should be hearing birds or insects but the only sound was his feet crunching on the forest floor. He walked several more minutes until he finally heard something, a girl's laughter. When he turned around, he saw Robin wearing a knee-length white dress. She stood there smiling down from a small hill.<p>

"What you think you doing here? Alone with no protection?" Daryl snapped. She laughed sweetly as she gazed down letting her eyes clearly roam his body while biting her lip until she suddenly turned and ran off.

"Hey get back here!" Daryl yelled. He waited just a moment before he decided to run after her. He reasoned it was just to keep her from doing something stupid, but really he liked the look she'd given him. He couldn't stop staring at her bottom lip as she lightly bit it, how he wished he could be the one biting it instead.

He lost her while running, where could she be? Daryl didn't even see her footprints in the ground. He turned around calling for her, "Girl! Where the hell are you?"

Daryl heard her laugh again to the left of him, turning that way; he saw a flash of her white dress. He took off after her without a second thought. He lost her twice more only able to find her again by following her laugh or catching a glimpse of her dress. Daryl knew he should be getting tired of the game, but his inner hunter was excited. He couldn't stop himself from smirking when he saw the white flash of fabric or heard that laugh. Finally he caught clear sight of her again as she disappeared through a door in the bottom of a tree house.

"Now I got ya." Daryl smirked climbing up behind her. He opened the door and climbed inside. The tree house was bigger than he thought; it fit a twin bed, a small table with two stools, and a large trunk at the foot of the bed. Robin sat on the bed smiling.

"Why you lead me here?" He asked. Robin didn't answer as she stood up from the bed, it only took two steps before she was standing right in front of him. Before Daryl could ask her another question, Robin grasped his head pressing her lips against his.

It took a moment before he kissed her back hungrily. He fisted his hands through her hair pulling her more against him. Daryl trapped her body against the wall, he pinned her hips down with his. He ground his hard on against her so she would know what she was doing to him. Robin moaned in his kiss, her kisses became hungrier. She ran her fingers through his hair then pushed him away.

"I want you to make love me." She whispered against his lips. Daryl nearly came hearing her say that. He didn't say anything as he knelt down yanking the dress down her body. He groaned when he saw that she wore no bra with her lacy white panties.

"Such a dirty girl." He groaned pulling her back to kissing him again.

"Only for you." She said in between kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Daryl plopped her on the bed making her giggle, "Mr. Dixon, you are wearing too many clothes."

Daryl practically ripped off his clothes so he could be naked with her. As soon as he was completely naked, Daryl crawled on the bed covering her body with his. Immediately they returned to their devouring kisses. They were going to skip foreplay and go right into what they wanted most. Daryl was ready to plunge his hard cock right into her slick center when suddenly he heard someone calling him and telling him to wake up.

Daryl woke up to Dale standing at the entrance of his tent, "Come on, son, we'll be leaving soon."

"Get the hell outta my tent, old man!" Daryl snarled through clenched teeth. Dale quickly left zipping up the tent leaving Daryl alone. Before he got up, he knew he had to deal with his hard on. He was just happy his sleeping bag kept Dale from seeing it.

He pulled it out of it pants, he'd have to be quick, not that it would be much of a problem. He was as hard as a rock and it was overflowing with pre-cum. He thought of his dream as he stroked, and came thinking about her breathy moans as she kissed him and the thrill of hearing her say she wanted him to fuck her. The orgasm hit him hard and fast leaving him boneless in its aftermath. He only allowed himself a few moments to bask in the afterglow before he quickly cleaned up the mess with one of his many rags meant for cleaning his crossbow.

* * *

><p>Robin was exhausted. She was not able to go back to sleep after her nightmare. The images of it still haunted her even as she broke camp, but she didn't let anyone know. She always kept the pain inside, something she learned growing up with her mother. She learned to smile through her pain.<p>

In her dream she was running in the dark woods but she didn't know from what. She would stumble on fallen logs or branches only to get back up running for her life. She was drenched in sweat and blackish blood. She was looking for something as she ran a person or maybe her attacker. She didn't have a clue until she yelled in her dream. For Daryl.

After she screamed, she tumbled down on a cliff landing in a small creek. She twisted her ankle but she got up again, ignoring her pain. She had to get to her 'safe place', they couldn't get to her 'safe place' because they couldn't climb. Daryl would be there and he'd keep her safe.

Finally she saw it ahead, the tree house built with sturdy wood high up in a large tree. She climbed up the boards nailed into the tree that took her under the tree house where the door was located. Robin pushed up against the door and hauled herself inside. Then used a metal bar to lock the door. She'd wait until Daryl arrived, she knew he would.

She heard a creek behind her, was he already here? She turned seeing a shadowy figure on the bed, she didn't know if it was Daryl. It had to be him, he was the only one who knew about the tree house other than her.

"Daryl, that you?" She asked hoarse, her throat hurt, she needed some water.

The figure didn't answer, he stood up from the bed and walked into the light. No, it couldn't be him. He was dead, Daryl told me he was dead. Daryl would never lie to her, would he? The man did't speak as he stared down at Robin.

"How are you alive?" She asked nearing him. He looked exactly like the last time she saw him, his dirty blond hair was spiked giving the doctor a bad boy look. His blue eyes were clear and beautiful as ever. They looked so different from each other, Jacob and her. No one ever believed they were brother and sister, but that probably had something to do with the fact they had different fathers.

"I'm not." He snarled then he launched himself at her. He suddenly looked so different then the moment before. His skin was grey and decaying, he was no longer his handsome self. His eyes were cloudy and his hair was matted with blood. He wasn't her brother, he was a monster, a monster that ripped her flesh as she screamed and begged him to stop.

She heard herself scream Daryl's name right when she woke up. It didn't wake Jacqui that was good she didn't want anyone to know. It would make smiling through the pain harder if people knew she was in pain.

She spent the rest of the night crying until Jacqui woke up. She pretended to be asleep so Jacqui wouldn't question her. They got to work taking down the tent then set it on the back of Shane's jeep. She didn't pay attention to his flirts, she smiled at the others but it didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from hearing herself screaming as she was ripped apart or the face of her walker brother.

Robin started to wonder if she could fight for Rick as she said she would. She liked Rick, he was a sweet guy, but he wasn't Jacob. He wasn't real family. Besides he was dealing with being a new leader and reconnecting with his family, he hadn't talk to her hardly since they joined the camp. Not that Robin would tell Rick about her dream or her desire to give up, he would know her pain and she wouldn't be able to smile through it.

Then there was Daryl, she didn't understand her fascination with the redneck. Since her joining the group, he was everywhere, in conversations, thoughts, and watching her with an over-protective eye. Normally Robin might have told him to stay away but she didn't and it confused her. She loved and hated his unsaid job to be her guardian.

What she didn't understand was why his death in her dream was the most heart breaking. In her dream she screamed his name, not Rick's and not Jacob's. Why him? What was her subconscious trying to tell her? She was attracted to him, no doubt about that, but that was it.

* * *

><p>When Daryl was dressed, he packed up his things and then took down his tent. Placing both on the back of his truck before he went to go see how everyone was doing with preparations for leaving. Robin stood near Jacqui, he noticed how tired she looked, but when he walked up she still gave him a small smile. Daryl fought back the smile he wanted to give her and just nodded to her instead.<p>

He'd also noticed right away the hungry look Shane was giving her making Daryl feel protective and jealous. He desperately wanted to punch in Shane's teeth. Shane had no right to look at her that way, in fact Daryl thought Shane didn't have any right to look at her period let alone be near her or talk to her.

In the back of his mind though, Daryl thought he wasn't worthy of her attention either. He felt responsible for Jake's death. He figured the reason he wanted to be around her and make sure Shane didn't hurt her was to make things up to her brother in some small way. He'd look after her for her brother.

Daryl was distracted from his thoughts when he saw Robin bend down to pick up some of her bags. Her jeans were tight over her ass making it look more inviting. He imagined walking up behind her and ripping those jeans off then taking her from behind while pulling on her hair. The thought made his dick twitch. '_Not again_' Daryl groaned in his head.

"That girl sure has a nice ass and she puts the other women to shame with her tits. Though I wouldn't mind her a tad bit skinnier." Shane said beside him.

"Best you look somewhere else." Daryl growled through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Shane smirked.

"You don't have the right. You ain't good enough." He answered with a scowl.

Shane laughed aloud, "Oh, and you are? Man, that's rich. Thanks for that, I haven't had a good laugh since the shit hit the fan."

Daryl quickly found himself near his breaking point, he hated when people laughed at him. He had been mocked all his life by his dad, his brother, kids at school because he didn't have the best things. He never felt good enough for anything, he didn't even feel good enough to be around Robin. He reminded himself again that the only reason he was to keep her safe, and he wasn't allowed to like her.

"I didn't kill her brother." Daryl growled.

"I didn't either, if that's what you're implying. Damn walkers and his stupidity killed him." Shane narrowed his eyes at Daryl and he wondered if he would have to silence Daryl later, he didn't want Robin to know. He had lied to her telling her it was an accident. All Jake was to Shane was a chance for Lori, Carl, and him to get out alive.

"You did kill him and ain't no smart girl gonna believe that you're innocent."

"I didn't say she was smart." Shane smiled.

Now he had done it. Daryl couldn't hold back anymore, he punched Shane in the jaw before Shane had the chance to dodge. Shane recovered fast enough to hit Daryl back in the stomach driving the air out of him. Shane landed two more hits before Rick, T-Dog, and Morales ran over stopping the fight. The others watched as the men struggled.

"Not today! Not now!" Rick ordered in Daryl's face as Morales and T-Dog held him back.

"Maybe your friend should stop talking shit." Daryl wouldn't admit how he was defending Robin.

"Me talking shit, I wasn't the one talking about 'how sweet Robin's ass was'!" Shane yelled. Everyone looked at Daryl like he was some kinda rapist. The men looked like as if they wanted to beat the crap out of him, and the women were scared.

"I wasn't talking about her ass. You was!" Daryl yelled pointing at Shane, but no one believed him.

"To hell with what y'all think." Daryl stormed off climbing into his truck.

'_Great now Robin probably won't want to be around me now, she probably thinks I'm a big pervert.'_

His truck door suddenly opened and Robin plopped herself in the seat beside him. She gave him a small smile, well that surprised him. He was expecting her to yell at him, maybe try to hit him, or for her to just to avoid him if at all possible.

"What you doing in my truck?" Daryl rasped with a frown.

"Wanted to see how you were doing." She answered.

"I'm fine, now get." Daryl snapped, when she didn't move, "What you still doing here! I'm a sick perv, you don't want to be around me."

She laughed making Daryl frown more, "Please Daryl, you and I both know you didn't say anything about my 'sweet ass'. Even if you did think it was sweet, you wouldn't have told Shane that."

"So you believe me." Daryl was for better lack of a word, shocked. He didn't think she would ever believe him over Shane.

She nodded, "Yup, and I made sure Rick wouldn't kick you out."

"How?" Daryl was curious of what she could have said. She couldn't possibly say she didn't believe Shane because no matter what, Rick would.

"I told him if he made you leave, I was going with you." She stuck up her chin with pride.

"You what!?" Daryl's jaw went slack, why on earth would she say something like that? He wondered if she meant what she said. Would she really just up and leave the group just because they didn't like him?

"They were talking about kicking you out of the group so I told them if you go, I go." She explained then laughed, "You should have seen Shane's face when Rick said you could stay, he got all pissed."

Daryl chuckled a bit, still staring at her completely shocked, "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"I like you and I don't want you to leave." She said simply.

Daryl didn't know if he could be any more surprised today. She, Robin, liked him, Daryl Dixon! She didn't know it, but Daryl felt himself swell with pride. He felt like such a teenager in high school when a crush says they liked you too. That was what it was really, a crush. But poor stubborn Daryl had to push down the feeling and deny the feelings he was feeling. Doubt filled his mind, 'like' could mean all kinds of things. She could just want to be his friend, or better yet use him as some kind of personal bodyguard.

"Girl, you don't know me. Besides I do better on my own anyhow, I just might leave." He said.

"If you were going to leave, you would have the moment you find out Merle wasn't coming back to camp." She said very serious.

"You don't know me or my plans. Now get outta my fuckin' truck." He leaned over her opening the door for her, brushing her breasts with his arm making him blush and praying she didn't notice.

"You turn from pleasant to a butt wad fast, you know that." She frowned climbing out, "By the way, Rick wants to talk to everyone before we head out." She closed his door and walked off. Daryl wouldn't admit it but he checked out her butt as she walked away.

He cussed at himself for being a jerk but he couldn't risk her using him. Or worse if he actually showed he cared, not that he did he told himself, and have her stab him in the back later. He'd been stabbed too many times in the back and he had the scars to prove it. Though he wasn't actually stabbed by his father but he was beaten until he bled by rope, water hose, belt, and anything that his father found that could do damage. Since his father, Daryl learned not to trust anyone. He pushed people away and convinced himself that he liked being lonely, but in the back of his mind he wanted someone to not see him for just a redneck. He wanted someone to care like his family never did.

* * *

><p>As Robin, climbed into the RV and stared out the window as they left the quarry, she wondered, how much longer would she fight? Would she have a reason to carry on? Would she have the strength? It was getting a lot harder to smile…<p> 


	8. Mr Sandman

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 8: Mr. Sandman**

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

**Another rewritten chapter. Nothing that much added here.**

**Robin's POV**

* * *

><p>We arrived at the CDC just as the sun was beginning to set. We pulled up alongside of the building, right away I knew our plan flopped. The CDC looked like a battle zone. There were bodies of walkers and soldiers everywhere. The smell of their bodies could even penetrate the RV. I gagged when Dale opened the RV door.<p>

I shouldered my pack; I really didn't want to go out there, but I didn't want to be in this RV alone and I don't think they would give me much of a choice. I was the last one to the leave the RV and as soon as I stepped foot out I was attacked my several flies. Did I mention that I hate bugs? Well I do.

"Come on, Robin." Glenn wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "It will be alright, just try not to look at them."

I nodded at him, we joined our group. I was walked beside Sophia and Carol, trying to help calm the little girl. We walked silently so we wouldn't draw attention to any walkers, I saw several out in the distance but we would hopefully be inside the CDC before they even noticed us. Looking up at the CDC, I got the feeling that it was a bad idea. I kept walking any way, I was too tired to listen to my brain. I haven't slept since the night of the attack.

The CDC was closed down. Metal gates covered the doors. Shane, Rick, and the others couldn't pry them open. Shane beat on the doors hoping someone inside would answer but nothing. The place looked abandoned, but I did wonder who locked the doors. I shrugged mentally, they could have been locked a long time ago, who knew.

"There's no body here." T-Dog said defeated. Panic was on everyone's face now; we all knew the dangers of being in the city at night. Walkers got stirred up at night, I have no clue why.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked. So he was thinking it too. Maybe I was on to something after all.

"Walkers!" Daryl yelled, he grabbed a hold of me and pushed me close to the building. He made sure his body was in front of mine when he released his arrow in the soldier walker limping our way.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl roared marching over to Rick. I got into the way hoping to stop him but he pushed me to the side. As tired as I was, I didn't stand a chance against the big guy.

"He made a call!" Shane yelled, getting into Daryl's face like it was the smartest idea.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl retorted, not feeling at all intimated by Shane.

"Shut up, you hear me, shut up!" Shane pushed Daryl. I felt anger surge through me as Shane pushed Daryl, I was ready to get between them too, tired be damned, but Daryl shot me a look saying 'don't even think about it'.

"Rick, this is a dead-end." Shane ran over to Rick trying to reason with him but he didn't seem to be listening to anyone, "Do you hear me? No blame."

"Where we gonna go?" Carol sobbed holding onto Sophia. The poor little girl couldn't help but look terrified as she clutched onto her momma.

"There's a warehouse not far from here. We could sneak there." I suggested thinking now would be a good time to put my two cents in.

"It's too close to the hot zone." T-Dog reasoned.

"We're right in fuckin' in the middle of the hot zone." Daryl snapped pacing like a wild animal in a cage.

"We can't be this close to the city after dark." Lori hurried out.

"Rick, Fort Benning still an option." Shane suggested.

"It's a hundred miles in the opposite direction, how we gonna get there? We have no food and no fuel." I argued, "The warehouse isn't far and it isn't in the city. We could just lay low there until the morning and come up with a new plan." No one seemed to be playing any attention to my idea.

"125 I check the map." Glenn added.

"Forget Fort Benning, we need answers tonight, now." Lori demanded.

"We'll think of something." Rick said. Carl was now crying loudly drawing more attention from nearby walkers.

"We need to get out of here. Find that warehouse or an abandoned house. We're sitting ducks out here." I said walking over to Rick. I knew the man was already freaking out, but he really needed to calm down if he was going to think straight and get us all out of here alive.

"Let's just go to the fuckin' warehouse Robin mentioned!" Daryl yelled.

"We'll do that." Shane agreed.

"It's only five minutes away; it's a food canning place." I explained.

"I know the one." Shane nodded.

"Let's get outta here." T-Dog said.

Daryl grabbed my arm pulling me along with him but stopped when Rick suddenly called out, "The camera-it moved."

Daryl and I shared a look before watching the camera ourselves, it didn't move.

"You imagined it." Dale said ready to go.

"It moved." Rick said again walking closer to the camera.

"Rick, it's dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay?" Shane explained, "They're just winding down. Now come on!" He spoke with force.

I gripped Daryl's arm tight, "We need to go Rick. We're in danger here."

Shane was tugging on Rick pulling him away from the camera. Rick screamed, "You're killing us", making me doubt his sanity now. We were watching the struggle when the doors suddenly opened. White light shined out blinding us. Oops, looks like we owe someone an apology.

Rick was the first to go in followed quickly by the rest. Inside was so white and clean-so untouched by the shit outside. We all looked around as we huddled close. Even Daryl stood close with the group; his chest nearly was pressed against my back, his hand on my waist clutching my belt loop.

"Anybody infected?" A man called from the stairs yielding a very intimidating gun. He was blond and tall, maybe late thirties. He was skinny and pale with dark circles under his eyes.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick explained.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He asked stepping closer to us, looking at each of our faces.

Rick, voice shaky, "A chance."

_Maybe some food, showers, and somewhere safe to sleep would be cool too._ I thought.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man replied.

"I know." The man looked at us again deciding. While he took us are in, I reached down to squeeze Daryl's hand. _Please God, let us stay._ I prayed. He tried to tug his hand away but I refused to let go at the moment.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." He said. As soon as we agreed, it felt like all of us let out a relieved sigh.

"We can do that." Rick nodded. _Heck, I'd freaking kiss him if he asked if that was the price of safety. But I really hope he wouldn't. _

He lowered his gun, "If you stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed." He ordered. He stood next to the door as the men ran outside grabbing what they could. Daryl told me to stay inside with the others, but I already grabbed my pack when we first walked in.

When the man had everything, the man closed the door and had Vi lock it and kill the power. We watched the gates come down over the doors. As I watched it lower, a stir happened in my 'gut'. Somehow we were going to regret this, I could feel it.

"Rick Grimes." Rick stuck his hand out to the man.

The man looked at his hand, "Dr. Edwin Jenner."

Dr. Jenner led us to an elevator where I was squeezed between Daryl and Shane in the very back. I forgot to mention how I hate elevators; it's all because of the first Resident Evil movie. All they were was metal boxes of death on pulleys. When it came to a sudden stop, I reached out grabbing both Daryl and Shane's hands. Shane winked at me making me mentally gag; Daryl ripped his hand out of mine giving me a scowl.

Finally it opened and it took all my self-control not to bulldoze over people to get out. I waited beside Daryl and when most filed out, I zoomed out and leaned against the wall feeling sick. Next time I would take the stairs.

"You alright?" Shane asked squeezing my shoulder. I rolled my shoulder making him let go. He didn't say anything about it thankfully.

"I'm fine." I said walking away from him to join Carol and Sophia.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner turned slightly to ask.

"A little." Carol admitted.

"Try not to think about it." Jenner said in an uncaring tone. _Yeah, because that would help. _

I reached over and squeezed her hand; she gave me a warm smile and a nod letting me know she was fine. I looked away when I felt a tug at my belt loop, of course it was Daryl. The man didn't like when I held his hand but he refused to let go of my belt loop. I rolled my eyes at him. I wondered what he would grab a hold of if I were to cut off all my belt loops. I couldn't help but smile thinking about all the other places he could grab.

God, I am such a pervert.

"What you smiling at girl?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"It's nothing." I smiled then asked, "Why do you always call me girl? My name is Robin. You could call me that or Robby."

"Robby is a shitty nickname." He grunted.

"Robin doesn't really give many nickname options. Well there's Rob…" I offered.

"Rob is a boy name." He said then thought a minute, "How about…Bitty?" He looked over to me.

"How about no?" I frowned; he gives me a nickname after a baby chicken?

"I've decided. Bitty it is." He nodded. He shot me a smirk when I narrowed my eyes at him.

Oh, just you wait! I'll give you a nickname that's just plain ridiculous.

Jenner first led us into a room filled with computers but no people. I didn't see any people on the way here. Where was everyone? Jenner mentioned a Vi, so why didn't she show up yet.

"Vi, bring power to the main lab?" He called, and lights turned on all around, "Welcome to Zone 5."

"Where are the other doctors-the staff?" Rick asked.

"I'm it." Jenner frowned, "It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them…welcome." Jenner ordered.

From all around us we heard a robotic female say, "Hello guests. Welcome."

"I'm all that's left." Jenner repeated, "I'm sorry."

He walked away again, and then turned to us, "Follow me."

Jenner brought us in a large room filled with blue chairs where he told us to sit and wait for our turn for the blood test. Rick offered to go first along with Shane, Dale, and Lori. Of course Carl wanted to go first too so he would feel grown up. I gave him a smile when he volunteered.

As I waited, I sat beside Carol and Sophia. They were both afraid of needles. I didn't blame them, I wasn't too fond of them either but I wasn't scared. I know you shocked there's something I'm not afraid of. I went before they did. I laid my hand on the table for Jenner; he started to prepare my arm when I stopped him.

"It's got to be through the top of my hand." I informed him, "Doctors could never take blood in my arm, never could find the right vein."

"It's going to hurt." He frowned.

I shrugged, "That's the only way to get my blood." I laid my hand out to him, waiting. He went with it; he cleaned my hand then stuck the needle in. It didn't hurt that bad and I did have a high pain tolerance.

"What were they doing when they stuck the needle in your hand?" He asked. I don't think he really cared, he just wanted to make conversation. It was far too quiet in the room.

"I'm anemic. I had an episode a few years back where they had to get me three pints of blood. It's not as bad, I just have to take iron pills." I said.

He nodded curtly, "Alright we're done. I didn't take as much, so you should be fine." He pressed a cotton swab on my knuckles and taped it down.

I sat back down, fished out my iron tablets but found it empty. I let out an aggravated sigh. I remembered one of the main reasons I wanted to go to the hospital that day I met Rick, I needed more iron tablets. I haven't had any since then and with all that went on after that I complete forgot to get more.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Daryl glancing at me repeatedly. Once or twice he opened his mouth but nothing came out. It struck me odd, Daryl never seemed like the guy who struggled with what to say. The man was blunt when it came to conversation. I decided to end his suffering.

"What is it Daryl?" I asked.

"Nothing?" He grunted.

I shrugged and pulled out my book. I was finding my place when he spoke.

"What happens if you don't take those?" He asked.

I sighed, "I have a lot of dizzy spells, I might faint, I have a hard time breathing, sometimes get a bad headache, I have a hard time concentrating, and I can get really bad leg cramps."

"All of that could get ya killed these days. But not taking them won't kill you, will it?" He asked.

"If I just stopped taking them, my blood wouldn't be able to carry oxygen because it would be so thin that I could die. Or if I got hurt, I could easily bleed to death." I said, "I ran out of them days ago. I need to find more. If I'm lucky I'll find some laying around this place."

"So ya take them every day?"

"Pretty much, and whatever vitamin I can get my hands on. It helps to eat stuff with a lot of iron."

He nodded at that then walked away. What was that all about?

After Andrea almost fainted, Jenner led us to the kitchen where we made pasta. Jenner pulled out several bottles of wine and Southern Comfort. Daryl grabbed the bottle just as he set it down on the table. He sat on one of the counters across from me. I wished he sat at the table beside me that way I didn't have to sit beside Shane, who's kept trying to put his hand of my knee. I would jerk my knee out away from his hand. He refused to get how I didn't want him to touch me there…or at all.

Dale was pouring everyone a glass of wine when he got to Carl. Lori wouldn't allow him to drink it but Rick managed to persuade her into letting him there. I laughed when Carl's face scrunched up from the taste.

"Better stick to soda pop, kids." Shane said shooting a wink at me.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl said.

Glenn looked up with a smile, "What?"

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl turned to me, "You too, Bitty. Drink up." I got up to sit beside Daryl; I was having enough of Shane touching me.

I rolled my eyes but took a large sip of my wine anyway. I drank half of my glass, but Daryl refilled it fast, "Dear Sir, it looks like you are trying to get me intoxicated." I looked up at him with a smile, I was already getting tipsy.

"You can still say big words." He smiled lifting my glass to my lips, "You need to drink some more."

I drank another sip, "Intoxicated isn't really that big of a word." I slurred. I'm such a lightweight.

"Yes it is, and you said it again, so drink up." He smirked. I took a long sip earning a smile from him.

Shane stared at us with a mean look on his face. He didn't like all the attention I was giving to Daryl but I really could care less. I turned slightly to Daryl so more so I wouldn't have to look at Shane. Daryl gave me a little smirk when I got closer.

I heard a loud clicking of glass, "It seems we talked thanked our host properly." Rick said.

"He is more than just our host?" T-Dog lifted his glass. I, along with the others, lifted my glass as well.

"Hear, hear!" They cheered.

"Booyah!" Daryl yelled making me giggle like crazy. I laugh a lot when I'm tipsy.

"Huzzah!" I yelled! We cheered some more. Some yelled Booyah and yelled huzzah.

"So when are you going to tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane asked all serious. We quieted down to hear.

"All the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane fiddled with his wine glass before looking over to Jenner.

"We're celebrating Shane; we don't need to do this now." Rick said.

"That's why we're here right? This was your move. Supposed to find all the answers." Shane turned on full dick mode, "Instead we find him." He jutted his thumb at Jenner with a humorless laugh.

Jenner said glaring at Shane now, "We found one man, why?"

"When things got bad a lot of people left to be with their families." Jenner explained, "And when things got worse, when the military got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane leaned back in his chair.

Jenner's glare was back, "No, some couldn't handle walking out the door. Some…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." He voice broke a little. The room became dead silent then. Everyone looked down at the plates depressed.

"But you stayed, why?" Andrea asked.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." He explained.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill man." Glenn said to Shane.

When we finished eating, Jenner led us down a long hall, "You can all take showers, but go easy on the hot water."

"Hot Water?" Glenn turned to T-Dog and I with a large smile.

"That's what the man said?" T-Dog said with his own large shower.

I ran into the first room with a bathroom and stripped naked. I was so excited to have a hot shower again. I squealed when I turned on the hot water. Sorry Jenner, but there is no way I could go easy. I wanted to take my time and enjoy it.

I moaned when I stepped under the shower. I took a long time to wash my hair then wash my body. I shaved my legs and under my arms. It was weird seeing all the brown water coming off me. I didn't think I was that dirty, but it felt so good to be clean again.

I waited for the rest to fall asleep before I left my room. I needed something to help me stay awake. I found the CDC's food stores. There were tons of sodas so I grabbed several of them. I grabbed a handful of chocolate bars too. I was on my way out when I bumped into someone. That someone was Daryl.

"Whatchu doin' 'wake?" He slurred.

"I wanted a midnight snack. What's your excuse?" I asked. He leaned against the door way with an almost empty bottle of Southern Comfort.

"Wanted somethin' else. Somethin' stronger." He replied, "But you should be sleepin'. You haven't slept good…in 'while. I seen ya exhausted. It won't help your 'nemia."

"Go home, Daryl. You're Drunk." I smiled at his worry.

"Bitty, I don't live here." He grunted, "But you still need to go ta bed. Now don't make me throw you on my shoulder. I'll do it."

"Alright, I'm coming. I'm coming." I sighed. I put the sodas and chocolate bars in my bag.

We walked to my room. He closed the door behind us and threw himself on the couch across from the bed. He opened up his new bottle of whiskey and downed a lot of it. I sat on my bed waiting for him to leave. I wasn't really going to fall asleep.

"You can go now, Daryl. I'm going to bed." I lied.

"I'll leave when you fall asleep." He slurred then took another sip, "So crawl into bed and go to sleep. Go on."

I sighed sadly, "I can't." I hung my head in shame.

"Why not?" He asked gruffly.

"When I close my eyes, I see Jacob. He's a walker, he kills the group. Kills you and then me last." Tears ran down my face, "I don't want to see it again."

Daryl got up and set down beside me, he pulled me into his arms, "He ain't coming back. I put him down, remember. He ain't going to kill you or me."

"I sobbed harder into his chest, "I can still hear the screams from the nightmare. I just want them to stop. Make them stop."

Daryl moved to dig something out of it pocket, it looked like a bottle of pills, "You need to take one of these. It's a Valium. I got it outta my brother's stash, thought you could use them. It will help you fall asleep." He said.

I shook my head violently, "I don't want to sleep. I don't want to hear the screams."

"Hey, calm down." Daryl grabbed my face to look him in the eye, "You won't hear the screams. You'll sleep and I'll be right here with you. Alright? Take one of these." He opened the bottle and shook it. He handed me one and cracked open a soda.

I took it without a fight. Daryl helped me lay down and pulled the covers over me. He turned off the lights; I couldn't see him but I know he got right back on the couch.

"You promise you won't leave?" I asked.

"I promise." He said.

"Thanks." I felt the pill already kicking in, but until I fell asleep I sang my grandma's favorite song when she was still alive not caring that Daryl could hear:

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen._

_Give him two lips like roses and clover._

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over._

"My mom liked that song." I heard Daryl said quietly.

_Sandman, I'm so alone._

_Don't have nobody to call my own._

_Please turn on your magic beam._

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

I fell asleep and it was the best night's sleep I've had in such a long time. I didn't dream about Jacob or hear any screams. This dream was nice. In my dream, I was being chased through the ones by the cutest redneck I've ever seen.

Thanks, Mr. Sandman.


	9. Promise

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 9: Promise**

_KaneCenaZombie12: Glad you loved the chapter. I love the sandman song too, I heard it and immediately thought of Daryl and thought I had to put it in a chapter. Pookie is a good choice of a nickname for him too. She'll start calling him a nickname in the next chapter. _

_Jshaffer: I'm going to start writing their walkerless story, I just have to think of how they'll meet and other details. :) I thought about Dare or Darey-poo._

_Micky-Moo: I laughed at all the nickname choices. Robin will most likely call him an annoying one just to bug him since she's not a big fan of the nickname he gave her, but when the romance starts she'll call him one of those nicknames you thought of. I really like 'my hunter'. I was thinking about Daryl getting cold and joining her but I wasn't quite sure so you helped me make up my mind._

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**I do not own the Walking Dead, only my OC.**

**Third POV**

Daryl listened as Robin sang Mr. Sandman, a song his mother used to love when she was alive. Robin wasn't the best singer, but Daryl liked how soft it was. Her voice got quieter and quieter until Daryl knew she fell asleep. He sat on the couch listening to her breathe, waiting for a moment when she might give a sign that she was having a nightmare so he could wake her up. Thankfully she didn't make a noise and Daryl, who was very drunk at this point, was getting sleepy.

He laid down on the couch after removing his boots and tried to get comfortable but he kept shivering. He decided to ignore it, it wasn't the first time he went to bed cold, but when he heard Robin's teeth shattering he thought to hop into the bed so they both would be warm. Daryl lifted the cover and slid in next to her immediately feeling her warmth. He was drifting off to sleep when he felt her arm wide around him, but he was too tired to care.

Robin's POV

That was the best sleep I've had in so long, and I didn't dream about walkers or death. My dream was actually really naughty. I was being chased by Daryl in some woods where we wind up in the same tree house in my other dream. We kissed and had sex on the small bed in the tree house. It was such a wonderful dream that I didn't want to wake up, but I couldn't fall back to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, Daryl's face was right in mine. He was holding me close to him with both arms wrapped tight around me. I thought he was going to yell at me for being so close but he was still asleep. I took this time to really look at him; he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His ever-present scowl was gone and replaced by a small smile. He must be having a good dream, I thought. I couldn't help but wonder though as of why he was in my bed.

I felt something strange pressed against me, against my thigh. I reached down to move whatever it was. Only when I reached down to move making Daryl groan loudly did I realize what it was. I was holding Daryl's hard on! And it was huge! I pulled my hand away quick in case he woke up to me touching it. Wouldn't that be a pleasant conversation? I could see it now, "Oh sorry, Daryl, I didn't know that large thing was your penis? Didn't mean to touch it, but could I do it again?" Yea, that would go over beautifully.

"Robin." Daryl moaned aloud. I looked up into his face, but he was still asleep. Was Daryl dreaming about me? And what the heck should I do? It would probably be best to wake him up, but he would be so embarrassed he would get mad. If he woke up on his own and saw it he would still be so embarrassed that he would get mad. What could I do?

The decision was made for me when Carol knocked at the door waking up Daryl, "Hey Robin, you awake?"

Daryl, now awake, was looking me right in the eyes. I hoped he couldn't tell that I knew about his dream but his hard on was pressed firm against my thigh.

"Yea." I called out.

"We're making breakfast." She said, "Do you know where Daryl is?" Daryl shook his head; he didn't want anyone to know how he slept in the same room-same bed as me.

"Yea, I'll tell him about breakfast, you go ahead and eat." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. I knew she didn't like Daryl, he scared her. She had warned me several times already to avoid him as much as possible.

"Go ahead. It'll be fine." I called out. She said alright then walked away from the door.

Daryl and I stared at each other for another moment before he quickly jumped out of bed. He sat down on the couch and chewed on his thumb. He would look up every so often and look away quickly. I didn't know what to say or do but I tried anyway. Maybe figure out why he was in the bed with me or if maybe he did have feelings for me though I doubt he would just admit it.

"Daryl, why do you get into bed with me?" I asked.

"Got cold." He mumbled.

"OK." I sighed, "Did you…did you sleep well?"

"Sure." He mumbled again not wanting to meet my eyes. His hard on was gone now.

"I slept great." I smiled, "Didn't have any nightmares."

He nodded but said nothing well. God, this was so freaking awkward. What should I say to him to make it better? _Hey Daryl, don't freak out about waking up stabbing me with your morning wood, I actually liked it. _Yea, I didn't see that ending well either.

We were just standing on either sides of the rooms just staring at each other waiting for someone to say something. I had to hand it to him, I really thought he would just bolt out of the room but he remained standing there biting his thumb.

I cleared my throat, "Well, I'm going to change and go to breakfast. So…"

"Right." Daryl spoke quickly. He opened the door and flew out like a bat out of hell. I could not blame him. If it were in his room, as soon as Carol cleared away from the door.

Once Daryl was gone, I changed into some different clothes, a half sleeve white t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and some black combat boots. I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun.

I took at my journal; well I didn't like to call it that. It sounded much too girly. I called him (yes, it's a him, don't judge) my Ink Companion or Inky. Whenever I had time or it was safe enough I would jot down anything that happened that day or just random thoughts. I haven't had the chance to write in it lately so I took the time now. I had to habit of writing to it like it was a letter to a person.

_My dearest Ink Companion, forgive me since I haven't had the time to sit down and write to you. Since the last time we spoke, I have joined a group and made some friends. I really like Dale, Carol, Jacqui, Sophia, Carol, Glenn, T-Dog, and Rick. I liked another person named Jim, but he was bitten and we could not save him. I met some that I could certainly live without Shane (my brother's inadvertent murderer). But there is one who I like the most, his name is Daryl. _

_I do not understand why I like Daryl. Maybe it's how no one truly understands him or that he looks like everything I find in a man attractive put together. He has amazingly strong arms, no doubt from yielding his crossbow. He was beautiful blue eyes; I've always been a sucker for blue eyes. He's got a deep rough voice that sends chills to my core (if you get my meaning, Inky). I always want to kiss him or jump his bones when I hear him talk._

_But he confuses me, Inky. One minute he's nice to me and the next he's being a total butt head. But I got the ultimate proof that he at least is attracted to me. I woke up this morning to find his large (I'm not exaggerating) wood pressing against me. Not only that, he moaned my name when I touched it. However as soon as he woke up things were really awkward. _

_Anyway…_

_We had a moment last night. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to see my brother as a walker or see him tear into Daryl. Daryl stayed with me until I fell asleep promising me he wouldn't leave. I hope he will still keep that promise. Daryl makes me feel strong. I don't think I could find the strength to fight on if he left. And that scares me…_

I put my pen and Ink Companion back into my back and headed for the kitchen where the others were already eating powered eggs (gross) and bacon (there is a God). I sat down beside Carol and Sophia which was across from where Daryl sat on the counter who by the way could not look me in the eye.

"You got a hangover, Robin?" Shane asked.

"I don't really get hangovers, when I stop drinking I get a tiny headache then I'm better again." I said taking a piece of toast and covering it with strawberry jelly.

"I wish I was that way." Glenn groaned.

I petted Glenn's head carefully, "Don't worry bud, you'll be fine. Just eat your eggs." I took a bite out of my toast when I noticed Daryl staring at me again. Just to tease him a bit, I sent him a wink. The giant cutie looked away so fast I bet he got whiplash.

Jenner walked in then making his way to the coffee, we all said good morning except for Daryl. I was eating my eggs when Dale started questioning Jenner already. Andrea told Jenner that we didn't come to the CDC for the eggs.

"No, we came here for the bacon." I said earning a smile from Carl and Sophia. The others refused to acknowledge my humor, though Daryl some noise from his nose that could have been mistaken for a chuckle.

Jenner let us finishing eating before he took us back to the lab. Andrea rushed everyone who was still eating after she had finished, so just to piss her off I got a second helping of toast, eggs, and bacon. She had turned into a major bitch after the death of Amy which upset me. Back at the quarry we seemed to be good buddies, even stood side by side against Ed, but now I can barely stand being around her for long periods of time.

When he finished he led us to the lab again, and told VI to show us on a large screen the playback of TS-19. Jenner enhanced the brain; the image was full of beautiful blue lights.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked. He was sitting beside me, not by my choice. He set down beside me giving me a smile.

"It's a person's life-experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you." He said pointing at Rick, "The thing makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner explained.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked coming closer to Jenner.

"Yes. Or a playback of a vigil." Jenner replied.

"This person died?" Andrea asked, "Who?"

"Test Subject 19." Jenner replied with a small frown, "Someone who was bitten and infected…and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi scan to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." VI said over the loud speakers. The recording sped up and zoomed in on the subject's brain. Amongst the blue lights was a dark ominous red that spread throughout the brain from the brain stem. The blue lights began to fade away leaving the brain black, dead.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death…" Jenner looked so forlorn when he said the last sentence, but the worst was next, "Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone."

I couldn't help but let out a small sob. I knew deep down there wasn't a cure, it just seemed too impossible, but to find out that they was no hope of ever bringing them, my brother back hurt. He was gone, everything that made my brother him was gone. The little things that I loved and hated just disappeared. That mindless thing didn't remember what a man whore my brother was or how he was madly in love with anything caramel. He wouldn't remember me or all the things we went through and shared. My brother was truly gone, and it killed me.

I looked up to see Daryl, Jenner, and Shane looking at me in concern, "She lost her brother." Shane explained to Jenner.

"I'm sorry. I know how devastating it can be." Jenner said. I nodded to him then Daryl who still looked at me concerned even after our crazy awkward moment.

"Scan to the second event." Jenner ordered VI. She repeated the command and sped up the recording.

"We resurrection period varies. We have record that it can happen as quick as three minutes. The longest we've heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minutes, and seven seconds." He said.

The red lights returned filling the brain stem. The rest of the brain did not light up, but that was all was needed to walk around and eat.

"It restarts the brain." Lori asked.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving." Jenner explained.

"But they're not alive." Rick asked.

"You tell me?" Jenner pointed to the empty brain.

"Most of that brain is black." Rick stated the obvious.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the you-part doesn't come back. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

Suddenly a bright light flashed on the screen that stopped the reanimated thing.

"God, what was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea said looking up at Jenner. He didn't have to answer. Jenner told VI to power down the computers and screen in the lab. She repeated the order back and turned everything but the lights off.

"Did you ever found out what it is? Or why they feed off of us?" I asked standing up, "The brain stem makes them hungry but technically they could be hungry for anything so why just flesh?"

"We don't know." Jenner answered.

"How does it get around? Is only the states affected?" I questioned.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea started questioning too.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, or fungal." He listed off possibilities.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asked.

"There's that too." He said.

"All of that could spread worldwide?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." He frowned. I sat down

"Somebody must know something." Andrea argued nearing him, "Somebody somewhere."

"There are other's right?" Carol asked, "Not everybody could be infected. Maybe some survivors like us."

"There maybe some." Jenner admitted but he didn't seem to believe it, "People like me."

"You don't know. How can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down." Jenner said, "I've been in the dark."

"So you're saying there's no hope. That's what you're really saying right?"

We all looked at Jenner hoping he would give us some ray of hope but nothing. He looked away with a sad frown. I let out a gasp and sat down beside Carl and Lori. Carl took my hand and squeezed it while his mother held on to him.

"Man, I'm going to get shit faced drunk again." Daryl groaned and leaned onto the computer right in front of me.

I let out a small laugh with a sob and smiled at him. He looked up at me with a glint in his eyes. It almost made me think he said that to make me laugh.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock is counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked looking at Jenner. Now I was curious too. I barely noticed the clock before.

"The basement generators run out of fuel." Jenner was hesitant to answer. His jaw tensed, he didn't want us to know about the clock. What was he trying to hide from us?

"And then…?" Rick was put off about how cryptic Jenner was being. He didn't get an answer from Jenner, the man kept walking away.

"VI, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." VI answered.

Rick, T-Dog, Shane, and Glenn ran off saying something about the basement. Most likely to see if there really was any fuel left and if they could do anything to help.

I left a dark feeling in my stomach, decontamination wasn't good. We had to leave and soon. Looking up at the clock, we only had an hour left. We didn't need to be checking fuel, we needed to be gathering our stuff and hitting the road.

A plan started to form in my head, and before I knew it I was walking out of the lab. I stopped when I heard Andrea call out to me, "Hey, where are you going?" Looking back, everyone was looking at me for answers.

"Shush, my common sense is tingling." I replied and walked off. I heard them murmuring a bit but I didn't pay attention. I didn't want to get distracted.

I went inside the CDC's food storage; there was enough food to last Jenner three years. So he shouldn't mind if I took some. I grabbed an empty duffel back; I opened large family size boxes of protein bars, cereal bars, and nature's valley bars and threw them in the bag. Next I grabbed handfuls on MREs and tossed them into the back as well. I grabbed packets of cookies, crackers, jerky, and chocolate bars to the almost full bag. Lastly I grabbed a few cans and zipped up the bag.

I placed the bag next to the elevator. I knew we would be leaving soon so I could grab it on the way out. I set my things next to it as well. I was going to get more food when the lights suddenly went out. If you remember from my first chapter, I'm afraid of the dark, so I let out a tiny squeal that could have been mistaken for a small little girl's. I wasn't in the dark too long before the emergency lights came on, giving the hallways a glow but not that much.

I made it inside the labs where everyone was asking Jenner a million questions. I joined the group right when Jenner looked at Andrea then me, "It was the French." He said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused and out of breath. Running all this much piled on with the stress was making me light headed. I could only imagine how my anemia was going. I should have checked for iron tabs and vitamins.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and commenting suicides in the hallways, they stayed in the labs working." He explained, "They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"The same thing that's happening here, the power grid failed." Jenner smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "The world still runs on fossil fuels, can you believe that?"

"Let me tell you something." Shane growled running up the steps after him.

Rick was on his heels after Shane, "To hell with it, Shane! I don't even care."

He turned to the rest of us, "Lori, grab our things we're leaving. Everybody we're getting out of here. Now!" Rick ordered. Just as we turned to leave, a loud alarm went off. On the big screen a countdown timer appeared. Only thirty minutes to decontamination left.

"Doc, what's going on here!?" Daryl asked he pulled me closer to his chest.

"Everybody, you heard Rick. Let's go. Get ya stuff." Shane yelled. Daryl and I took off running towards the door. Just as we reached it, a metal door came down blocking our way.

"Did he just lock us in?" Glenn asked.

I felt a panic attack coming on. I gripped tighter onto Daryl breathing too fast, my heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest. I went for so long, surviving on my own only to die now.

Jenner sat down at a computer and started talking to it. We yelled at him to let us out but he wouldn't even acknowledge us. My panic attack was getting worse; I didn't want to die here. Daryl led me over to Jenner; he left me to one side and ran over to Jenner knocking him away from the computer with Shane and the others trying to keep him from killing Jenner.

I slid down onto the floor trying to breathe. I felt dizzy and weak all the sudden. Stress wasn't at all good for my anemia. I needed to take my iron tabs but they were with my stuff, sitting next to the elevators. I tried not to focus on the blaring alarm or everyone's yells, but it was so hard.

"Jenner, open that door now." Rick said all serious. He looked pretty fearsome then.

"There's no point. Everything top side is locked down." Jenner said straightening his white lab coat, "The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn things." Daryl yelled. I didn't notice he was beside me again.

"That's not something I control. The computers do." Jenner snapped, "I told you, once that door closes, it stays closed."

"You could have fucking mentioned that we would be locked in and decontaminated!" I yelled loudly from my spot, "Must have slipped your mind?"

"It's better this way." He told me not even phased that I yelled.

"What is?" Rick asked, "What happens in 28 minutes."

"We all die." I mumbled. Some looked at me panicked while others ignored me and continued to wait for Jenner to reply.

"What happens in 28 minutes!?" Shane smacked Jenner upside the head.

Jenner stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" He yelled in Shane's face, "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!"

Daryl paced in front of me like a wolf watching Jenner. He was waiting-hoping for him to come over to us and yell. Daryl felt like he needed to protect me.

Jenner sat down, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure-in a terrorist attack, for example-HITS are deployed to prevent organisms from getting out."

"HITS?" Rick asked.

"VI, define."

"HITS: high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other explosive except nuclear." VI informed.

Carol started to sob while holding onto Sophia. Tears started to fall down Lori's face as she held Carl close. Some looked so shocked they didn't know what to do. I sat there, too weak now from the stress and lack of iron pills to really do anything. I couldn't help but think…what this how it was all going to end?

"The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees Fahrenheit and is useful when the greatest loss of life and destruction is desired."

Rick held onto Lori and Carl. Andrea listened to VI unaffected and unafraid, most likely wanting to die.

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner explained, "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief…regret."

Did I want to survive this? I could have a painless death compared to either starving to death or getting ripped apart. I wouldn't have to see my friends ripped apart…I wouldn't have to see Daryl die. I could have peace finally and maybe see my brother again.

Daryl looked down at me; he knew what I was thinking. Without a word he ran to the door quickly followed by Rick and tried to open the door. Out of frustration, Daryl flew his bottle of whiskey at the metal door shattering it.

"Open the damn door!" He yelled.

"Outta my way!" Shane yelled running to the door with an axe. Someone threw Daryl an axe and he joined Shane with unsuccessfully hacking away at the door.

"You should have left well enough alone. It would be so much easier." Jenner said looking at me.

"Easier for who?" Lori sneered.

"All of you, you know what's out there-a short brutal life and agonizing death." Jenner said convincingly, "You." He pointed at me, "Your brother-what was his name?"

"Jacob." I reply voice thick with emotion.

He turned to Andrea, "What was your sister's name."

"Amy." She replied.

"Jacob and Amy." He repeated, "You know what this does. You've seen it."

I didn't pay any more attention then; it was getting harder to pay attention. I blacked out of a moment but was jolted awake when I felt suddenly shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Daryl's beautiful blue ones.

"Come on, Bitty. He opened the doors!" Daryl was trying to get me to my feet but I couldn't hold myself up.

"Go, I'm too weak, I would just slow you down." I said pushing him away.

"I ain't leaving you, Bitty. I made a fuckin' promise." He growled. Daryl scooped me up bridal style and ran down the halls after the others.

"Will we have enough time?" I asked worried, "You should leave me. You should get out fast."

"I told you, I ain't leaving you." He said breathing hard. I prayed I wasn't too heavy. Before the dead rose, I wasn't exactly the fittest or had the best diet.

We neared the elevator, Daryl grabbed my bag mid-run. The other bags with the food were forgotten.

"Someone needs to get those!" I called out. Just when I did, T-Dog and Glenn grabbed them mid run.

We rushed into the elevator and the moment we got to the lobby floor, we rushed out. Daryl set me down so he could help open the doors. While I sat, I fished out my iron pills and took three of them. The men threw chairs at the windows but nothing. The glass didn't even crack when Daryl hit it with an axe. The glass didn't break when Shane shot it. We were almost out of hope when Carol pulled out a grenade from her purse.

Daryl rushed over, covering my body with his. He covered my ears with his hands and I reached up to cover his. Our faces were so close that our noses touched. It was in this moment, when the loud grenade went off that I wanted to kiss him so badly, but the moment it was safe. Daryl held me up.

I was a bit stronger to walk on my own now, but he still helped me climb out the window. He had a hold of my arm as we ran to his truck. We didn't stop even as he used the axe to chop of the head of a walker that got too close. Daryl threw open the truck door and we dove inside. His body covered mine again as he heard the loud explosion on the CDC.

We sat up to watch the fire that was hundreds of feet in the air. Ash rained down everywhere. What really got my attention was the walkers that caught aflame from the blast. I actually laughed when I saw one lumbering around. What could I say? I was a really weird girl.

I looked back at Daryl and smiled. He had kept his promise, not to leave me even though it might have gotten him killed along with me. Daryl gave me a half-smile and a nod as if he understood how thankful I was. I squeezed his hand but he jerked it away then started his truck. We followed behind the caravan, hopefully to someplace safe. I knew I would be fine as long as Daryl was around. He made me feel strong.


	10. Knight in Shining Armor

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 10: Knight in Shining Armor**

_A/N: For those who read it before the rewrite, I had Robin wanting to kill Shane for inadvertently killing Jacob. I decided I didn't like her being that dark or I changed it up a bit, hope you like the newest changes. For new readers, I hope you enjoy and review! _

**The Walking Dead does not belong to me. Only Robin does.**

**Daryl's POV**

We rode in my car in silence except for the wind blowing in and the sound of her writing in that damn book. I wanted to know what the hell she was writing. I bet she wrote about the small fight and my hard on. I was curious about what she could have thought about. She probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert, but she's riding in the truck in me so I doubt she feels uncomfortable. She had her chance awhile back to ride in the RV with Shane, when we stopped to try out her food canning warehouse idea, but the inside was filled with walkers. Shane nearly got killed in the process of getting away. Since we started driving again, she'd been frowning and writing in that damn book. I knew she was upset about her only plan turning to shit, I knew I should say something but I had no clue.

I opened my mouth several times to say something; I wanted her to stop frowning I liked it better when she was wearing that dumb goofy grin, but nothing came out. What the hell do people do when they want someone to cheer up? Finally I thought of something.

"Who know your plan, the warehouse; you couldn't have known that it was shit idea." I said hoping that made her feel better.

She looked up with a bigger frown, her brows furrowed, "Thanks…that uh…means a lot…I think." She had a bit of an edge her to voice but she wasn't trying to be a bitch about my crappy comforting.

"Not good at this shit." I mumbled. I shot her a look again, she no longer looked mad. She nodded her head and got back to writing.

"I know what you mean, you know about not being used to comforting people." She let out a small humorless chuckle, "Thanks, really by the way, it just threw me off a little. It takes me a minute to figure out what you're really saying."

"What was I really saying"?" I glanced at her again, and then back at the road.

"Well, pretty much what you said already." She laughed, "It wasn't my fault that my one and only plan nearly got Shane killed." She frowned.

"That's not all, is it?" I asked.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared ahead at the RV in front of us, "I can't stop thinking about Jenner said and my brother. What if some mindless shell wearing my brother's face is stumbling around looking for his next meal?"

I realized that I never told her, but it wasn't my proudest moment. I can still remember the screams. Jacob laying halfway out of the truck sit while walkers tore into him. He screamed so loud and begged for help. I wanted to go back and do something but Merle told me there was nothing we could do. All it takes is one bite, and you're infected and Jake was surrounded by so many.

I did something I still regret. I couldn't run away like Merle suggested, it wouldn't have been right. So instead I took Merle's rifle and shot Jacob in the head. Shane didn't do anything, he didn't kill Jacob. I did.

"I put him down." I confessed. Robin's head jerked towards me. Her big brown eyes seemed only to get bigger and tears started to form making my gut clench but I continued and told her what happened.

I waited for her to yell, to scream murderer at me. She didn't. I felt her small hand curl around mine that hovered over the stick shift. I took a moment to look away from the road and glimpsed at her. A tear ran down her face but she was smiling softly.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I can't sleep better knowing that my brother…" She stopped for a second, "Thank you." She repeated.

I didn't know what to say so I nodded and looked away. I wanted to change the subject, you know take her mind off of it, I didn't like seeing her so upset. Anything to make her laugh or smile again would be nice but I couldn't think of anything. But then it dawned on me.

"Hey, check my pack." I ordered. She looked confused but did what I said. She pulled my old back pack into her lap and opened the top flap. Before digging through she turned for further direction, "Inside you'll find some pill bottles."

She searched until she found two bottles of iron tabs and large bottle of gummi vitamins. She held them in her hands reading the labels then slowly turned to me, "Where did you get these?"

I shrugged, "After we ate dinner, I asked the doc if he had any. He told me where they were and I grabbed some. If I had known the place was going to explode, would have grabbed everything they had."

She smiled again but wider than before, "Thanks Daryl."

"Now I want you to take those things like it's a religion. I don't want to see you weak like that again. You hear me, Bitty?" I ordered gruffly.

"Will do, Pookie-Bear." She winked.

"Pookie Bear?" I frowned.

"Every time you call me 'Bitty' I'm going to call you a ridiculous nickname. Maybe you'll come up with a more appropriate nickname. Or call me Robin or Robby." She explained.

"I told you already, Robby is a shitty nickname. You're Bitty, and always will be." I nodded and smirked seeing her pout.

"Whatever you say Snuggle-butt." She rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck is a snuggle-butt?" I snapped.

"You are. You have such a nice butt, I wouldn't mind giving it a snuggle." She laughed when I blushed.

"Bitty, you are one weird girl." I shook my head.

"Tell me something, I don't know…Darey-bug." She gave me a wide grin.

I couldn't help but laugh. Normally if a woman ever called me that, I'd pull over and tell her to get the hell out of my truck but the way she smiled at me made it impossible to even pretend I was mad that the girl.

"You come up with the worst names." I chuckled.

Bitty laughed too, "Says the man who nicknamed me after a baby chicken."

"Well bitties are cute...and you're kinda cute." I shrugged then blushed. I just called a girl cute and to her fuckin' face. Merle would beat my ass if he heard what came out of my mouth.

Bitty's face turned a bright pink and she smiled sweetly, "You think I'm cute, Daryl?"

"Now, don't go a make a big deal about it. You're cute alright, just stating the facts, doesn't me I like you or nothing." I grunted.

"Oh, no of course not." She nodded sarcastically. She sent me another wink.

"For the record, you're not half bad either." She nudged my arm playfully with her elbow.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and couldn't help me blush again. Damn, this girl makes me feel like a fucking teenager.

"I mean it, you're drop dead sexy. Totally lickable. You have beastly arms, beautiful eyes, and a deep voice that makes panties spontaneously combust." She laughed her face still red.

I remembered back a couple days ago, she said she liked me. I didn't think she meant it…I still don't. Girls like Bitty didn't date guys like me. They avoided me, but she just said she thought I was hot and lickable? I nearly wanted to groan thinking about Bitty's tongue exploring my body and dick. But she didn't mean any of that. She was just trying to get on my good side. I remembered what my dad and Merle said; women always want something and its best you don't give them anything. If you give me one thing, they'll think they own you.

"Shut up." I said not playing. It hurt when her smile faded away and hurt filled her eyes. I wanted to see that smile again, "The women I grew up around thought I stayed away from me."

Bitty no longer looked hurt but still sad. She was quiet for a moment until she said, "So the women in your town were idiots. Or were they blind?"

I kept my eyes on the road, but her words affected me more than I would have liked. I was already battling a hard on, but I could help but wonder if she was serious. I really wanted to know, but I wasn't going to say or act on it in case she was teasing.

"I'm serious. You're so hot my panties explode! Why do you think I stopped wearing underwear?" She asked.

I jerked my head away from the road, if I wasn't hard before, then I had a fucking rock for a dick then. Damn this girl!

"I'm kidding. Eyes back on the road." She pointed towards the road with a smirk.

"You shouldn't play that way with a man." I grunted. I couldn't get the image of pulling down her pants to find a skimpy thong and her dripping wet for me. Bet she had a cute little bush too.

"Why?" She said with a hint of a challenge. I didn't get to answer her when I noticed the caravan ahead stopped. Looking around I knew we were in the city where we lost Merle and the Chinaman got captured.

"Why are we here?" She asked. She looked over to me with concern. I wonder if she'd grab my hand again. Every time she looked worried or was scared, she grabbed my hand or arm, I felt awkward so I just pulled it away. I regretted every time she looked hurt, but I wasn't good at comforting. It felt like a kick in the gut every time she looked at me with those big brown eyes, she looked like a sad puppy.

"We're not too far from the nursing home that the Vatos run. Maybe Rick is going to them for help." I thought.

"You think it's a good idea?" She asked. She didn't look like she doubted the plan, just wanted to know.

"I think they'll help us, after all the freakin' guns we gave them. Though I did shoot one in the ass." I added.

She let up a snort of laughter and covered her mouth looking at me. Her brown eyes looked carefree and cheerful again. They were so much different than the others' who looked like they were dead inside. I was determined never to let that light in her eyes die.

"Come on, looks like we're heading that way. Stick close to me, Bitty." I ordered.

She saluted me playfully, "Aye-aye, Captain Cuddlesworth!"

I rolled my eyes at her, and then grabbed my crossbow, gun, and pack. She grabbed her pack and a large duffel bag. I wondered what was inside; when we left the CDC she didn't want anyone to leave it.

We walked to meet up with our group. I kept Bitty close to the group, I told on the other side of her with my crossbow ready to protect her from the walkers. She knew what I was doing and rolled her eyes with a smile. Right when we got close to the front I heard Andrea say, "Looks like they're barely holding on. What makes you think they'll take in strangers?"

"With all the guns we gave them, they probably throw us a party." I retorted so she'd shut up. Her voice was annoying.

"Except for you." Bitty smiled, "You probably won't be invited since you shot that guy in the ass, but don't worry I'll steal you some cake and ice cream." She winked. The rest of the group chuckled at her goofiness but said nothing else.

We climbed through the back building's broken windows. I helped Bitty through even though she sent me an annoyed look. Right when I got into the empty courtyard behind the nursing home, I knew something was wrong. Last time we were here, it was crawling with sentries. Someone should have seen us right away, but nothing.

"Where are the lookouts?" The Chinaman said aloud what I was thinking.

"Bitty, get over here." I growled. I pulled her over by her belt loop, "You stay behind me always." She didn't call me a gross nickname, she just nodded somberly. She had a bad feeling too.

I looked around the tops of the building for any sign of life or death. When we rounded the next corner, we found several walkers eating the corpses of the Vatos. Right away I saw the bullet hole in their heads. Walkers didn't do this.

Bitty let out a small gasp, barely audible, but the other women immediately started freaking the fuck out getting the walkers attention. The walkers got up making their way to us when Rick decided to fuck making noise, and we all shot the walkers. The women were going hysterical except for Bitty, who just looked at the bodies with a haunted look. That's how she looked at all bodies.

We made it inside, we didn't find a single person alive only dead folks. Inside the doorways of each room was an old folk shot in the head execution style. Who'd do this to a bunch of harmless people?

Behind me I heard Carol's little girl starting to squeal. If she kept that up, any walkers in the building would be making their way to us. I turned around; "Put a sock in it" I whisper yelled.

"You leave her alone!" Carol whispered back pulling her girl into her arms.

"You shut her up, or I will!" I retorted.

"You cut that out right now, I mean it." Lori snapped. I didn't hear the other thing she said. Right now all I could concentrate on was Bitty's disappointed face as she helped calm down the kids. I was really only thinking about the group, I think she knew that, but thought I should go about it the other way.

She came over to me, "Try having a bit more tact, you'll get better results." She growled.

"Fuck tact. She needed to shut up." I growled back.

"She's a little girl, Daryl; it's a normal reaction when they see tons of massacred people. Not all of us are a tough crossbow yielding warrior." She snarled in my face.

"Whatever, Bitty." I walked away with Shane and Rick to help do the sweep of the building. I didn't want to leave her behind with the others. T-Dog was good at killing walkers but the others weren't so much. I knew Bitty could take care of herself, but I still felt like she should be somewhere I could see her.

We did the sweep finding more and more dead bodies all shot in the head. Rick and Shane didn't seem to notice, some police they were. When we found no walkers inside, we went back for the others in the group. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Bitty was ok.

We led them to a game room that had a few bodies in it. Bitty went off to a corner and brought her knees up. She buried her head into her arms. I stood next to her, feeling protective over her. I gave Shane a warning look who wanted to come over and check on her.

"Upstairs is our best bet. We cleared a few rooms; we can barricade those if we have to. We'll be alright." Rick said to the group.

"Do you mean it this time, or is it like all the times before." Carol said harshly pulling Sophia into her lap.

"That's uncalled for and no help at all." Lori said defending her husband.

"What the hell happened here?" the Chinaman asked looking at the bodies.

"What do you think?" Andrea walked away, my guess trying to look dramatic, "They were overrun."

Bitty and I let out a scoff at the same time. Bitty lifted her head to give Andrea an amused look. She noticed the bullet holes too. I knew my Bitty was smart…wait my Bitty?

"Got something to say?" Andrea took out her hip and crossed her arms. Typical pose for bitches who thought they were better than everyone. Never liked her for that reason. She was just another dumb bitch who thought she was smarter than everyone. Not to mention she was always bringing up how we didn't let her do stuff because she was a woman, no we didn't let her because she was shit at everything.

"Yea, how about observant?" I said.

"Observant…that's a big word for a guy like you, a whole three syllables."

Bitty shot up looking ready to punch a bitch, "Walkers didn't do this, ya stuck up bitch." Andrea's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but smirk. That's my Bitty…again what the hell with this 'my Bitty' shit?

"Geeks didn't show up until after all this went done." I added on, "Somebody attacked this place. Killed all these people and took whatever they wanted."

"They're all shot in the head, execution style." Bitty explained more. Rick bent down to look at the unmistakable bullet hole in a man's head.

"Y'all worried about walkers. I'd be much more worried about the people who came and did this." I motioned to the dead bodies. I looked up at the shocked dumb bitch, "Get a dictionary. Look it up. Observant." I pointed at my eyes.

"Bitch got told." Bitty added on looking at Andrea with a smirk, "Mayhaps this will teach you not to be so uppity in the future?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Andrea sneered. I turned around and shot her a glare and she shut up right away.

"Come on, Bitty." I said. Robin looked so happy that she actually skipped over to my side.

"Coming, Stud Muffin." I really wished she didn't call me that in front of the others.

We went into a large walk in storage room. Shane and Rick found a can of beans. Shane handed it to me so I could open it up and the Chinaman pulled out some paper plates to divide it equally.

"Is there any water?" Sophia asked.

Shane dug into his bag pulling on one bottle of water for everyone to share. When he pulled out snacks and MREs he raided from the CDC, he pulled out a bottle of whisky. He handed the bottle over to me. He promised to be nicer to me from now on, but I knew that wouldn't last long.

"Don't drink too much, don't forget where we are." Lori said.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Shane isn't the only one to do some raiding." Robin pulled the bag in front of her. She unzipped it to reveal tons of foods. Some were energy bars, MREs, and even a few cans.

"When did you get this?" Rick pulled the bag over to him.

"While you were checking the generators and everybody else was doing whatever. I knew we'd be leaving soon, so I snatched a few things." She smiled proudly.

"Way to go, Robin." Shane smiled. They pulled out the cans and added carrots, corn, and cold chunky soup to our plates. We each grabbed a bag of cookies or jerky.

"I was getting water when the lights went out. So I'm sorry I didn't grab some." She frowned a bit.

"This is fine. We'll all be full tonight thanks to you and your quick thinking." Rick praised with a large smile.

After we ate in silence, Rick formed a new plan. He decided he was going to go with Shane's idea to go to Fort Benning. To save on fuel, we were going to drive fewer vehicles and siphon the fuel out of the other cars. I told them they could take the rest of the fuel out of my trunk and I would just drive Merle's old bike. It sucked that Bitty wouldn't be able to ride with me anymore, but she'd be fine. I'd be fine.

When I went back to the group, I found Bitty asleep on the floor. I scooped her up and took her into a bedroom that was cleared of dead bodies. I slipped off her shoes and set her into bed. I took a second to look at her while she slept. Her usually goofy smile was gone and replaced by a peaceful smile. I was walking away when I heard her call my name. She was still asleep when she said it, so I knew she was dreaming about me. I smiled down at her, "I hope you ain't toying with me Bitty. I don't think I could take it if ya were. But I do like ya, girl, so I'll make sure you're always safe. That's all I can promise you that and I'll never leave. But I can't be that knight in shining armor all you girls like. That's not me."

"Sleep tight, Bitty."


	11. Separated

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 11:Separated**

_Rewritten. _

**Walking Dead isn't mine, sadly.**

**Robin's POV**

T-Dog woke me up the next morning. I lay in bed for a second thinking. I thought about my brother, then about Daryl, and then thought about what we were going to do next. I know Shane pretty much pressured Rick into agreeing with the plan to go to Fort Benning, but I wasn't so sure about that plan anymore. It just felt too risky. I really didn't want to chance it after going to the CDC and almost exploding along with the rest of the group, but I wasn't going to leave Rick, Carl, or Daryl.

"Whatchu still doin' in bed, Bitty?" Daryl walked in my room. He looked rugged sexy as always in a pair of faded and stained jeans and plaid sleeves shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his arms before replying.

"Sorry, Snookums, I blanked out for a moment." I said trying to put on a smile. Daryl could see through my forced smile and came further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You heard the screamin' again?" He always referred to my nightmares as the screaming. When I used to have them, I heard high-pitched screaming while all group was eaten by my zombie brother Jacob. The screaming was so bad; I started to hear it even when I was awake. Daryl helped me fall asleep and I stopped hearing it.

"No, just thinking." I replied.

"'Bout what?" He sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Fort Benning, I think it's a bad idea." I looked up at him hesitantly.

"You gonna leave?" He asked. He didn't look at me like I was a monster or crazy. He looked emotionless but as least he didn't look judging.

"No. I just have a really bad feeling about it all. Last time I felt this way, the CDC exploded and then again at the quarry." I replied sitting up in the bed and looked down at the floor.

He came a bit closer, "Hey." He said making me look up at him, "I ain't gonna let anything happen to you."

I smiled, "Why do you care?" It wasn't insulting, but merely curiosity. Daryl had no reason to be so attentive or kind to me, but that was pretty much all he was since I came to the camp. He had me rethinking all my first impressions about him.

He shrugged, "Your brother died to save me and Merle." He replied simply.

No matter what the other group members thought or said, Daryl had honor. Under all the gruffness, he was a good man. I wanted to slap myself for some of the meaner thoughts about him and his brother, granted Merle was nothing like him. If only Merle was he'd still be here now. Though I think this side of Daryl is something that could only appear once his brother was absent.

I smiled, "Thanks, you don't have too, but thanks for watching my back. I'll watch yours too."

He nodded, "We're about to head out, get your stuff."

We've been driving for nearly an hour; I was in the back of the RV avoiding Shane. The man tried to sit next to me and tell me his glory days back in high school and his many conquests with the local girls. After he told me how he banged one girl in a barn, I somewhat rudely excused myself saying I was tired and went into the bed area of the caravan.

I was lying on the bed doodling a picture of Daryl when the RV suddenly stopped. I looked at the window and there were tons of abandoned cars surrounding us. Daryl rode by us on his motorcycle and stopped by the side to talk to Dale, I didn't catch the conversation, but it wasn't long before we started moving again at a very slow pace. Then again we stopped; I left the bed when I heard Glenn call.

"What's going on?" I asked him when Dale was opening the door. When we all stepped outside, I got my answer.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times, dead in the water." Dale huffed heading the front of the RV.

"Problem, Dale?" Shane rolled his eyes. He sent me a wink that made me cringe.

My attention was taken away by a car filled with all kinds of stuff. I could use some more clothes since most of mine were either badly stained or ripped. I could find Daryl some more clothes too; his clothes were in the same condition, if not worse. I walked up to the car and started pulling out the clothes; remarkably the clothes were just about my size if not just a tiny bit bigger. I grabbed a bag in the car and started to shove the new clothes for me later. Daryl joined me digging through the car. He bumped my shoulder and gave me a smirk. You keep that up and I'm going to rape you without mercy, you fine ass man with godly arms.

"Just the small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of…" Dale started until he noticed us scavenging, "Ok that was dumb."

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane left off, if we couldn't find one in this mess then we were all kinds of screwed and someone up stairs hated us.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl said beside me, his voice giving me chills. Ugh, I seriously needed to go somewhere and rub one out.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog said looking around at the cars.

"Maybe some water." Carol looked hopeful.

"Or food." Glenn looked even more hopeful.

"This is a graveyard." Lori brought all of our attention, "I don't know how I feel about this."

I didn't say anything as I held a large man's t-shirt up in front of Daryl imagining him wearing it, I decided not and threw it down. He didn't look like a Polo guy; I held another t-shirt up and nodded. It was nothing special, just a plain black T, but it looked like him. Daryl nodded too, he liked it. I grabbed another bag, and shoved it with other shirts like it for him.

"Alright here go." T-Dog helped take everyone out of their stupor.

"It's alright Lori, we really need these stuff. It's getting colder soon and Carl will need warmer clothing." I supplied. She gave me a strained smile, still bothered by our scavenging, and nodded.

"I'm going help T-Dog get fuel." Daryl said.

"I'll look for us some clothes. Do you need anything else?" I smiled.

"Nah, but if you can find me some cigs." With that T-Dog and Daryl walked away. Everyone else went their separate ways looking for stuff except for Andrea. She went off in the RV.

"You getting close with that redneck?" Shane appeared behind me as a looked at a shirt that T-Dog might like.

"Maybe." I didn't turn around to face him; I just kept digging through the car. Yay, I had two packs of cigarettes! I threw them in Daryl's bag.

"I don't think you should." He followed behind me.

"And why not?" I really didn't give a crap about what he thought.

"Because he's trouble. I locked tons of guys just like him; I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. That white trash is gonna get you killed, Bitty." Shane said. I saw red, not only did he talk about Daryl but he called me BITTY!

I whirled around, "First of all, you don't know shit about Daryl. Second, you remember he saved your pathetic life. And motherfucking third, you do not call me Bitty. Only Daryl calls me Bitty." I was really close to snapping off his head, no matter what Daryl said.

"You know since the first day you arrived to the camp, you've been a bitch to everyone! Me and Andrea." Shane got up in a face snarling like a rapid dog.

"I didn't have a problem with Andrea until she starting acting a bitch towards me, Daryl, and most of all Dale." I growled. I could not understand how anyone breathing could be nice to that sweet old man, "I feel terrible that she lost Amy, I really do, but since then I cannot stand to be around her and endure her rudeness."

"What's your excuse of me?" He snapped.

"You're seriously asking me that?" I let out a humorless laugh, "You're a lot dumber than I thought."

Shane raised his hand, prepared to slap me, but he heard a whistle. I wanted it to be Daryl, but it was just Dale looked down at us from the top of the RV. He had his gun pointed right at Shane.

"Walk away, Shane." Dale ordered. His nice elderly voice gone and replaced by a cold one that I didn't know he had.

Shane scoffed at Dale but still walked away nonetheless. I let out the breath of was holding in, I wasn't scared that he was going to hit me; I was bracing myself for when he hit me. I actually wanted him to hit me, it would give me another reason to kill him.

"You alright, Robin?" Dale asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled up at him, "Everything's fine."

Dale nodded then went back to watch duty. I was looking at another shirt when Dale whispered to me to get under a truck. I didn't wait for any explanation; I dove right under the nearest truck. Not a few seconds later, several walkers started to walk past the trunk I was in. There were so many of them, it was the largest herd I've ever seen.

I forced myself not to breathe hard or make any noise. The last thing I wanted was to get these guys in a feeding frenzy and then find the other people in my group. Oh God, I hope Daryl and T-Dog were alright. Were they able to hide in time? I looked around at the surround cars, I saw Shane and Glenn huddled together. I hope the others knew but I couldn't see any more without moving around and making noise.

Just as the herd was gone, I heard a scream. It was Sophia, it had to be. I jumped out from my hiding place and ran after her. Behind her were two walkers chasing the poor girl into the woods. I heard movement behind me, but it sounded like it was too fast to be a walker. Turning just slightly while mid-run, I saw that it was Rick.

We saw Sophia up ahead and grabbed her. She let out a scream but calmed down when she saw that it was us.

"Are you alright?" I asked checking her quickly.

She nodded and reached for Rick's gun, "Shoot them!" She squealed.

"No! Those walkers on the road will hear it." Rick reasoned.

"There won't be two, they'd be a hundred." I helped. I jerked around when I heard the walkers finally catching up, Rick picked up Sophia and we took off running. We ran until we reached a small creek, Rick jumped down first then helped Sophia down. I jumped down and followed. We saw a large thicket of roots off to one side.

"Hide in there." Rick said, "We'll draw them away from you."

"No, please don't leave me." She cried.

"We have to, sweety." I said looking out of the walkers.

"If we don't make it back, head to the highway. Keep the sun on your left shoulder." Rick pointed to his left shoulder. Sophia nodded.

"I go right with beautiful there. You go left with sexy pants." I planned. Rick nodded.

"Which one is sexy pants?" I would have laughed if this moment wasn't so dire. Rick looked so serious when he said sexy pants.

"That one." I pointed at the one that was once a black man. Beautiful was once white but now he was gray and so rotted around the mouth all his teeth were exposed.

"Come on, Beautiful." I threw a rock at him, smacking him right in the head. He stumbled off the bank into the creek over to me. Sexy pants was following Rick off to the left.

"Follow Robin." I called to him, "Follow me to your death." When he was concentrated just on me, I took off running to get me far from Sophia as possible. I had my crowbar so I could kill it but I didn't want Sophia to see it.

After ten minutes of running, I turned to face Beautiful. He growled at me again then limped his way to him. When he got close, I grabbed his head and stabbed his brain through his right eye. I yanked it back out, I gagged at the sound it made. I would never get used to the sound of pulling a weapon out of a walker head, the sick wet sound.

I thought it would be best to run back. When I found the thicket of roots, Sophia wasn't there. I knew she was going back to the highway. I saw her mid-run going the wrong way so I went after her. I stopped at the edge of a cliff, about ten feet above a creek.

"Sophia!" I yelled out. She stopped and turned. She smiled and started my way. I was going to take a step towards her when I heard cracking. I looked down just as the earth beneath broke up. My crowbar fell out of my hand just as I rolled down the bank. I was scratched by branches and all sorts of things. Everything went dark when I hit a large rock.

Daryl's POV

I pushed the body off of me, when I heard the scream. I couldn't run off and check because T-Dog was bleeding pretty badly. I pushed the dead fucker off of him and made him sit up by yanking on his blood stained shirt. I pulled my rag out of my back pocket and pressed it to his arm.

"Put pressure on it, or you'll bleed to death." I said. Then I got up to go to the group.

"Hey Old Man!" I called out to Dale, "T-Dog's cut real bad, he'll need some help." Dale nodded and went off in the direction T-Dog was at with the Chinaman.

I saw Carol sobbing on Lori's shoulder. Lori's kid was crying too. What the hell happened? I heard a scream a moment ago.

"Where's Bitty?" I asked more to myself. I didn't see her everywhere. I would have thought she'd run right over to me and annoy me some.

"She ran off after Sophia." Carol sobbed. What the hell, Bitty!?

"I'm going out." I'm looking for my Bitty…ugh, this my Bitty shit is getting old. She ain't mine. She'd never be mine.

"Wait, there's Rick." Shane stopped me. Rick climbed up the hill onto the highway, alone.

"Where's Sophia? Robin?" Rick was out of breath and his white t-shirt was blood stained.

Carol let out a loud sob, Lori held her again. I felt like something threw a bucket of cold water on me. I felt angry, scared shitless, and worried. Was she alive? Was she dead? Was she hurt? Where was she? Did she have Sophia? How far was she? Was she on her way? A thousand other questions filled my head. All I knew was I wanted her back and safe.

I'd search the whole damn woods if I had too, but I'd get her back. I'd bring the little girl back too; she was too young to be at there alone. But both would be fine. I was already missing that stupid ass grin she did. She smiled so wide with her eyes closed that looked like a damn cartoon.

"Come on, we need to get out looking for them again." I said, "We'll find them. Bitty probably has Sophia and they just lost their way here."

Rick nodded. Shane, the Chinaman, Rick, and I climbed down the side of the highway and back into the woods. Rick led us to the creek where he and Bitty told Sophia to hide. I didn't see any sign of her hiding in there, but there was some water from the creek so it could cover any trace.

"You sure this is the spot?" I asked looking inside.

"I told her to wait right here." Rick firmly nodded then pointed off to the left, "I drew them further up the creek."

"Without a paddle-it seems where we landed." I mumbled, "Which way did Bitty go?"

Rick pointed off to the right, "I thought when I got back and Sophia wasn't here that Robin came and got her. That or she ran off to the highway back to the group." He pointed back to the highway, "I told her to go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder. "

I went over to the direction he pointed. I saw some small foot prints that had to be Sophia's. The Chinaman was standing right over the trail.

"Hey Short Round, how about to step off to one side. You're muckin' up the trail." I ordered. He didn't look happy about the nickname but he stepped away without saying anything.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane said.

"Shane, she understood me just fine." Rick snapped.

"Kid's tired and scared man. Who knows how much stuck." Shane tried to reason.

"Got clear prints right here." I said aloud and turned back to Rick, "She did like you said and headed back to the highway. Let's spread out and make our way back." Shane helped me out of the creek then Rick.

"She's couldn't have gotten far." Shane nodded.

"When are we going to look for Robin?" Glenn asked.

"She'll be alright for now. She survived alone before she met me, remember. Besides she'd want us to look for Sophia first." Rick reasoned.

I wanted to look for Robin right away but Rick was right. Bitty would want us to look for the little girl first and she would be fine for right now. I still hoped she wasn't hurt though. Bitty made her way from freakin' Alabama to Georgia; she had a sense of direction. So why didn't she make it back?

"Hey, we gonna find her. Robin too." Shane said to the guilty looking Rick.

I followed Sophia's tracks until I reached a point where she stopped and headed in the opposite direction. They were no other footprints. I told them about it. We were thinking of another plan when Glenn called us. He was standing by a small cliff holding a…

"Is that Robin's crowbar?" Shane asked.

"She never let's go off it. Even when she sleeps." Rick said looking at it.

"Guys." Glenn sounded like he was either about to throw up or cry. He was looking down from the cliff. Rick and Shane joined him first and both let out a sigh. I felt like someone ripped a piece out of me when Rick covered his face with his hands. I joined them and looked down.

Down in the mud and face down in the water was a body. It was wearing jeans and a hoodie that was stained by dirt, mud, and blood. I remembered Robin wearing a hoodie this morning too.

"That ain't her." I said quietly.

"Daryl…" Rick started to say something. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm telling you now that ain't Bitty." He pushed his hand away.

"There's blood on that rock down there. She probably fell and broke her neck or something." Shane explained without emotion.

"It ain't Bitty!" I growled. No way could that be her.

"It is, you stupid redneck. That's Robin and she's dead. Get that into your thick skull. Robin…is…dead!" Shane yelled in my face.


	12. Hero

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 12: Hero**

**I do not own the Walking Dead, just Bitty.**

**Daryl's POV**

I got up in Shane's face, "That ain't Bitty, I'm telling you!" I really hoped that bastard was wrong. No way could that be my Bitty down there. She was alive somewhere, most likely with the little girl. My Bitty wouldn't die from that, she was too strong. I didn't even care about thinking of her as my Bitty. Yea, she was my Bitty, and nothing was going to hurt my Bitty. Nothing was going to take her away. Good Lord, I sound like a fucking sap.

I didn't wait for Shane to say anything else, or for Rick to stop me. I began to climb down the tall bank to her body. I heard them try to stop me, but I didn't listen. I was going to show them that it wasn't Bitty. I passed the rock with the blood on it; there weren't enough blood on it to show that it killed her. I looked back to see them following me, Rick in front followed by the Chinaman then Shane who was huffing about how the body was Bitty's. When I finally got close, I didn't hesitant to flip it over, but I did it as careful as I could in case it was Bitty.

Its face was smashed in, but I out at a sigh of relief, it wasn't her. It was a walker, a fresh one. The poor bastard could have died two or three days ago, but it wasn't Bitty. The hoodie that Bitty wore this morning was different from the walker's hoodie. Bitty's said "free the saints!"; the walker's had some college on it. The walker was taller than Bitty too.

"Man, don't do this to yourself." Shane sighed. What the hell?! Anyone could see that this wasn't Bitty!

"This ain't her!" I growled, "Any fool with eyes can see that it's a damn walker."

"It's Robin, man, she's just dirty from the fall." Shane snapped.

Rick looked from me to Shane then to the body. He sighed.

"Daryl, what if it is her?" He frowned.

"Check her inner right ankle!" The Chinaman said hurriedly.

"Why her ankle?" Rick quirked a brow.

"Robin has a Black Parade conductor tattoo on her right ankle." The Chinaman smiled. I didn't like his smile or how he knew about her having a tattoo and I didn't. Damn it, don't be jealous. Like an ugly fuck like you'd get Bitty.

I tugged up her pants leg, I even removed its sock and shoe to be sure. Underneath was nothing but a rotting ankle with no ink. Even though I was positive it wasn't Bitty, I still let out another sigh of relief. I turned to the group so they could see the bare ankle better.

"Looks like it ain't her." Shane sighed. He sounded actually disappointed.

"I told you it ain't her, but you didn't want to listen." I narrowed my eyes on him.

"If this isn't Robin, then where is she and why isn't her crowbar with her?" Rick frowned even more.

I was wondering the same thing…

Rick and I kept looking after Shane and Glenn left. We followed the faint trail after Sophia but we haven't seen any other sign from Bitty. I couldn't help but wonder where she was. If she did fall from the bank then she'd be really hurt. I didn't like the thought of her hurt out in these woods without a weapon. I just hoped we would stumble on her trail.

I also couldn't help but notice how Shane was so ready to accept the body was Bitty's. He didn't even want to go down and check. What if it had been her and she was just hurt? We could have almost left her when she needed us most. Or worse, never found out that it was a walker and she'd really be out there needing us.

"Tracks are gone." Rick said suddenly.

"No, they're just faint, but they ain't gone." I was walking looking at the tiny footprints, "She came through here."

"How can you tell? All I see is dirt and grass." Rick was trying to make some conversation. I hated talking, 'cause I wasn't good at it. I liked being alone or just listening. So far the only person I could stand talking to was Bitty.

"You want a lesson in tracking or do you want to find this little girl and get our ass of that interstate?" I mumbled. He didn't say anything but followed me in silence for a moment. I let out an aggravated sigh when he spoke up again.

"I've been thinking about Robin. If she got up from that fall, why didn't she make it back to the group?" He said is carefully.

"You thinkin' she's dead and we should give up?" I turned to him with a scowl.

"I'm thinking she might be hurt or lost…" I had a feeling he might have something else to say.

"Or what?" I frowned.

"Or someone might have her. Something about it all doesn't sit right with me." He explained.

"She's fine and waiting for us. You forget that she survived on her own from the very beginning. She's a tough 'ole Bitty." I got back to following Sophia's tracks.

"You seem to have bonded with her better than anyone else in the group." Rick pointed out.

"She's closer to you than me. Remember, you adopted her. You probably know her better than I do." I rolled my eyes. I really wish he didn't know her that good.

"Robin isn't much of a conversationalist. Usually when we talked she acted really awkward like she didn't know how to interact." Rick laughed lightly, "But since we've joined the group, she's been all about you."

I stopped and turned to Rick again, "What you mean 'all about me'?"

"When we talking about how to tell you about Merle, Amy wanted to lie and tell you that Merle just died. Robin said to everyone that she wouldn't let anyone lie to you, if we tried she would have told you right away."

"She also told us not to blame you for getting pissed; she'd be the same if it was her brother. She cares about you, you know. She won't let anyone kick you out, or she'd go with you. Anyway no one can survive on their own these days, its best to stick together."

"Robin can. But she's been surviving alone for such a long time." We might back to tracking without saying anything else. I didn't want to talk again unless it was necessary. I just wanted to find this little girl then look for Bitty.

We heard a noise off to our left; we crouched down and waited for it to get closer without talking. Down in a creek was an old ugly fuck of a walker still wearing the suit it wore the day it changed. I motioned for Rick to distract it while I went behind it and shot it. It went down really easy.

"Sophia!" I yelled out beside the walker, "Bitty!" Please answer damn it!

I turned back to Rick and watched him pull out a pair of gloves from his back pocket. He checks its hands then he leaned down opening the walker's mouth, a large wave a nasty came from its mouth.

"What you looking for?" I asked.

"There is skin under its finger nails." He replied checking it out.

There's many different kinds of skin and you really couldn't tell how long it been there. It could be an animal or some unlucky bastard he ate a few days back.

Looking at its mouth and teeth, "It fed recently." He yanked something out from its teeth, "There's flesh still caught in its teeth."

"Yea, what kind of flesh?" I leaned close to his hand. I didn't care if it smelled something awful.

"There's only one way to know for sure." He pulled out a little knife that's blade was probably dull. It would take forever if he'd try to cut the son of a bitch open.

I stopped him before he could stab it, "Here, I'll do it." I put on my gloves before standing over the walker pulling and I pulled my knife out.

"How many kills you skin and gutted in your life?" Probably not a single one. I doubt the cop ever been hunting. I went out hunting since I could walk and hold up a weapon. Growing up, my dad spent all the money on beer and sluts. Merle didn't help out either, whatever money he got was on drugs and whores. I went out hunting so we wouldn't starve.

"Besides mine's sharper." I said. I plunged the knife in its gut and started to saw away. Right away the smell of right came out. It smelled really bad, but I didn't show it. I thought about the CDC when I woke up holding Robin. She felt so soft wrapped up in my arms and she smelled so fucking good. She smelled like the shampoo. I didn't pay attention to what the scent was, and I didn't have a clue what to name her smell-but I know she smelt like flowers. Soft flowers.

If I wasn't so mortified about holding her and my hard on pressed into her thigh-and if I wasn't such a pussy, I would have held her closer. She'd probably call me a pervert and push me away. Ain't no girl ever want a Dixon holding them and a Dixon don't cuddle girls. I didn't do that whole feeling thing. If I fucked a girl, then the next day-right after I was gone.

I tried not to laugh when I saw Rick's face. He was trying to act tough, like the whole cutting open a walker wasn't bothering him. The smell wasn't that bad, smelled worse shit before. Like the two months we didn't have water at home. It was also the time dad decided not to get out a bed for nothing that included to piss. I had to bring him everything, I got used to the smell and the bugs after a while.

I pushed my hand in the body. I found its stomach, it felt really full, "I can feel it. Hoss had himself a big meal." I yanked the gut bag out and tossed it to him.

"I got this." Rick said toughly, he wanted to win back his dignity and prove himself. He cut it open and dug around with his knife. The smell coming out of its stomach wasn't any better from its body. It was worse. Rick was fighting back a gag the whole time he dug around in the bag.

I saw something in all the black goop in the bag that Rick was looking at. I stabbed my knife on to and looked at it, "Looks like the bastard had a woodchuck for lunch." Man, I wish I had it before he did; I haven't eaten a woodchuck in so long.

"At least we know." Rick said like he was justifying it. Must be tearing him up that he just watched me cut open the fucker.

"At least we know." I repeated. I wasn't bother by cutting him open. I was just glad I didn't cut it open and find a piece of that little girl or Bitty. I don't know what I'd do if I found even the smallest piece of her inside it.

"We should be heading back. Sun's going down and we don't want to get lost." Rick waited for me to say something.

"Fine by me. We can pick up the search tomorrow morning." I walked off to get back to the highway.

"We can get more people involved." Rick went on about his plan, "I want you to oversee this."

I freeze and turn to him, "Why the hell you want me to be in charge of this? Ain't you the leader?"

Rick stopped too, "I'm the leader of the group but you're the best tracker. If you lead this, we'll find them faster. That's what we want to do right, find them as fast as possible."

"Yea." I tried to play it off as if it was nothing, but the whole damn thing shocked the hell out of me. No one would ever leave a Dixon in charge of anything, let alone finding a little girl. But I was the best tracker in the group, if anyone else did it, we'd probably lose more people. He wasn't doing it because he trusted me, he was just using me.

"So you'll do it?" He asked. He was walking behind me again.

"Might as well, y'all can't track for shit." I mumbled

We made it back to the highway where the group was waiting. They all looked disappointed when it was just the two of us that came back. Carol freaked out and cried. All her frustration and anger was directed right at Rick, the man that went out and tried to save her little girl.

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost." I said in my best nice voice. I didn't know why I helped Rick, I didn't even like the man, but it felt right.

Carol gave me a pitiful look and more tears slid down her face, "But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own." She begged me.

She turned to Rick with a slightly meaner tone, "You didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she's out there." Rick looked so guilty that I had to help him again and Carol's pitiful face was getting to me.

"And we tracked her for a while." I used the same nice voice from before.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I asked him to oversee this."

Carol seemed calmer about that until she looked over and said, "Is that blood?" Shit!

She started to hyperventilate when she looked at it. I could practically see her thinking about us lying that we find her as a walker. Why didn't I clean off the damn blood, or rub dirt on the spot?

"We took down a walker." Rick sighed.

"A walker? Oh my God." Carol started hyperventilating again. What could I to say to calm this woman down?! There ain't any proof that Sophia was hurt. For all we know she's in some farmhouse with Bitty.

"There was so sign that it was anywhere near Sophia." Rick tried to look her in the face but Carol wouldn't let him.

"How can you know that?" Andrea said. Why didn't she have to say something?

After everyone looked up questioning us I said something, "We cut the son of a bitch open. Made sure."

Carol sat down and looked at Rick with the most hateful look, "How could you just leave her there to begin with? How could Robin leave her? How could y'all just leave her?"

"There was two walkers on us. Robin and I made a choice, we had to draw them off." Rick's voice broke up with emotion, "It was her best chance."

"Sounds like they didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane stepped up to help.

"How she is supposed to find her way back on her own?" Carol sobbed asking Rick, "She's just a child."

After hearing her sobs, I felt like going out there again right then. I wanted to find Sophia for her. But I felt angry that no one was even worried about Bitty, instead they were blaming her just like they were blaming Rick. Bitty fell about ten feet and was somewhere in those woods hurt, maybe had a concussion and no one said a word about her, except for me.

Rick went off to clear his head and they rest went off to do their thing. I walked around a bit too. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going until I wide up by a large truck. Stuck behind a wheel was a faded and worn purple backpack covered in pins and patches. I knew it was Bitty's from anywhere; she always had the thing near. Two other bags were right next to it, one filled with girly shit and another filled with man clothes and had two packs of cigs.

"Hey Daryl." Rick came up behind me. He sounded defeated.

"You still blaming yourself?" I asked.

"Are Sophia and Robin still missing?" Rick answered with a question.

I nodded, "For what it's worth, Bitty wouldn't want you to blame yourself. And ya shouldn't, they'll be fine and we're going to find them. I'll find them."

Rick nodded slowly at first then nodded firmly, "We'll find them."

"Yes, we will." I brushed past him only for him to grab my arm. I yanked it out of his hand quickly and scowl at him.

"Calm down, I just wanted to know where you're sleeping tonight." He held up his hands and chuckled.

"Why? You want to cuddle up to me? I don't do that gay bromance shit!" I snapped. I didn't like how he thought he was close enough that he could touch me now. No body touches me…well maybe Bitty can, but nobody else does.

"Bromance? You're starting to sound like Robin now." Rick laughed and walked off.

"I didn't even answer you stupid question!" I scowled; I didn't like being laughed at.

"OK, where are you sleeping?" Rick laughed again.

"I'm going be sleeping in this trunk. Doors will be locked, so no walkers will get in if they pass by." I answered.

"Alright, night Daryl." Rick waved and went off.

Luckily the trunk was unlocked; I didn't want to break a window leaving the walkers a chance to get to me. The trunk was one of those large ones that had a back seat big enough to be a comfortable bed. I locked the doors and made myself comfortable in the back. I made me a pillow by grabbing all her clothes since they smelled like Bitty.

I dug through her backpack. Yea, it was wrong but I was curious and what she didn't know didn't hurt her. And don't think I'm a pussy but I wanted have something close to her. I found all her Harry Potter books and her Zombie Survival Guide. I flipped through it looking at notes she put in the margins. By the section on crossbow she wrote, 'Daryl kicks ass with a crossbow!'. I didn't fight the smirk that popped on my face seeing her chicken scratch called hand writing.

I found her notebook and tons of pens and pencils at the bottom of her bag. Holding the book made me nervous for some reason. No doubt Bitty put down how she really felt about me. Did she hate me or care about me…could she lo-no! Enough Daryl, this ain't no fairy tale where you get the girl. Beside you don't have any feelings for that girl. You just want to find her and look after her because you feel like you owe her brother. That's all so get that stuck in your damn brain.

I shoved the book back into her bag and was about to fall asleep when a picture fell out of the book. It was Bitty wearing a white dress sitting on a blanket under a tree. She looked so nice with the way the sun was shining down on her. This reminded me of how I first saw the pictures of her, I didn't fall for her or nothing, I just liked her face. I wondered about who she was or what she did. Now that I knew her, I always wanted her around. Not that I was going to tell her that, she wouldn't shut up about it if I did.

I was going to find her; it was too quiet around camp without her. When I get her back I'm going to yell out her for doing something so stupid and getting herself lost. For now on, I'd keep my eye on her. Ain't no more running off being a hero!

* * *

><p><strong>So the body wasn't Robin's. But where is she? Unfortunately you won't find out for about two or three more chapters because they're going to be in Daryl's POV. Muhahahahhahaha! <strong>

**'Til next time! :) I love your faces!**


	13. Long Day, Even Longer Night

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 13: Long Day, Even Longer Night**

_Thanks for all the reviews! I've gotten a lot these past few days! Thank you Sillygabby, Mickey-Moo and Wolf9lucky for loving my story. Thanks Mickey-Moo for saying you love my face back to me, it made me feel special! :D_

_No, Afarwarfromsane, it's reference to the Boondock Saints. The man who is Daryl also acts in that movie as Murphy. Thanks for the review and I try to update as much as I can, but sometimes my 'creative juices' won't let me wright. But I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

_Thanks Jeanf, for the many reviews on my first few chapters. I'm really glad you like Robin's personality and humor._

_Big thanks to 0rchidd for reviewing on every single chapter! I smiled so hard that my lips fell off lol. Also thank you for many ideas for this chapter and my other story!_

**Warning: There is a somewhat naughty scene and language. **

**I do not own the Walking Dead, only Bitty. Now** **onto the story...**

**Daryl's POV**

I woke up the next morning ready to get in the woods and look for Sophia and Bitty, but no one was awake yet. I would've left their butts but everyone wanted to help look today and didn't want to be left behind. I knew this was going to be a long day. I wish they wouldn't insist on going, or at least not all of them. Carol, I understood wanting to go since it was her little girl and nothing should stop her from looking. Rick and Shane were ok too. The Chinaman was alright about keeping quite though he liked asking a million questions. The rest were just noisy and would slow me down.

"Just hold on, Daryl, everybody wants to help out." Rick was the only one awake when I woke up. He spoke quiet to me so he wouldn't wake the others. I wished he did talk loud so they'd wake their lazy asses up. A little girl and Bitty were at in the woods probably hurt for Christ's sakes while they were getting their beauty sleep!

"Then they'd better hurry the hell up, they're already slowing me down." I snapped. I went back to the trunk that I slept in and put all Bitty's stuff back in her backpack. It would be weird explaining to her why it was all strung out. I found her notebook again and had the whole battle about reading it or not. If Bitty found out that I read it she'd probably be pissed. Then again, she wouldn't know that I did.

I flipped through the pages; most of them were just random thoughts or weird doodles. On many pages she taped pictures in; I paid special attention to those though I didn't really want to. Many of the pictures were her hugging or kissing some guy. Who the hell was he? Bitty never told me she had a guy before all this started. A million questions went through my head again, most of them centered around if she still cared for him.

I almost dropped the book when I saw a picture of him holding her while she held out her left hand out showing off an engagement ring. I read the note by the picture:

_My dearest Ink Companion, I have the wonderful news. After two years of dating, Jeff asked me to marry him! I can't believe he asked me, but I'm so excited about this new stage in my life. I can barely sit still. I want to scream from the roof tops, I'm so happy! I'm getting married!_

Bitty never told me she was engaged! Why didn't she tell me? Well, it's not like you two have talked much about what happened before, I thought. Looking back at the photo of the guy-the douche, I didn't like him right away. Something didn't quite sit right with me about him, but I wasn't sure what.

Jeff looked like someone she'd get with. He looked-I don't know-handsome by girl's standards. He was definitely one of those pretty boys. He had his blonde hair styled and…what the hell, was he wearing that eye shit girl's wear? Eyeliner? Why did you get engaged to a douche who wore makeup, Bitty?

Before I could read anymore someone knocked on the window of the truck. I jumped and shoved the journal away so whoever wouldn't see it. It was Rick letting me know everyone was getting up finally. He wanted to talk to us all before we left.

When everyone was gathered around Carol's Cherokee, Rick told everyone that they had to pick a knife. He and Shane took everyone's guns off them before I came over. Good thing they didn't ask me, I wasn't going to hand over my weapon just because some dumb bitch wanted to kill herself. I say if she wants to eat a bullet then let her, I wouldn't have to hear her complaining anymore.

"What about the guns?" Andrea snapped. She was on a roll today. This was going to be a long day if she kept this up. Luckily most of her whiney bitchin' went to Dale and the lawmen. I almost felt sorry for them.

"We've been over that." Shane sighed, "Daryl, Rick, and I are carrying. Can't have people popping off every time the trees rustle." And we don't want them to shoot Bitty or Sophia if they happened to stumble on us. If that blond bitch shot Bitty, I'd kill her.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." She retorted. Come on people, let's get this search on!

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, and a herd is passing by, then its game over for all of us." Shane went on, "So you need to get over it." In my head I heard Bitty go, "Bitch just got told!" I couldn't help but smirk.

Now that she was done with her little tantrum and now everyone was choosing their weapons I was going to give them my plan, "The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around, and come back down the other side." I waited for anyone to argue with my plan, but no one did. Thank God, it was my first plan and I was a bit worried they'd think it was shit.

"Chances are they'd be by the creek since it was their only landmark." I explained.

Lori spoke up suddenly, "We should focus more on Sophia first, then Robin. Hopefully we'll find her during the search."

"I agree, Sophia is top priority. Besides Robin fell, who says she didn't stumble away from that creek and die?" Andrea spoke up. I felt my blood starting to boil; I never wanted to hit a woman as much as I did now.

Rick stopped me from yelling at her, "Robin and Sophia are both top priority. We'll look for them both."

"But Sophia is just a little girl…" Carol's meek and sad voice was barely heard.

"And Bitty is hurt." I walked off with that. I didn't want to hear anymore. I checked my pack; I put in an extra water bottle and some rags that I could use as first aid in case we found either of them. I prayed to whoever above that we'd find both of them today.

Andrea stalled even more time by ripping Dale a new one because he didn't want her to kill herself by staying at the CDC. My mind jumped to Bitty again if she were here, she'd probably go right over to her and rip her an even bigger new one. Bitty really did like that old man.

When she was done being the biggest bitch in the land, we set off. I was thinking all could this day get any more annoying when we finally stumbled on something, a yellow tent in the middle of the woods. I motioned the rest to stay back while Rick and I got closer. I handed someone behind me my crossbow and went over to check. Please let them be in there! Please let them be in there! Please let them be fuckin' in there!

I couldn't see what was inside of it. I had no choice but to unzip and go in, after unzipping it a nasty smell came out. They wouldn't be in here, at least now I really didn't want them to be in it. Inside was a dude missing part of his head sitting in a fold out chair. I took the gun he was still clenching and shoved it in the back of my pants. Outside I heard Carol calling out softly for me so I left, there wasn't anything else good in here anyway.

"It ain't them." I said simply. God, that bastard stunk so bad I can taste it. Ugh…

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner Said. Opted out, ain't that what he called it?" I answered. Shane handed my crossbow back. When I put it on my back, I felt the pistol I just find press into my back. I could give it to Bitty, that way she'd have a real weapon on her. Did she even know how to shoot a gun?

Then suddenly we heard bells ringing. I couldn't pin down where they were coming from, it sounded like they were coming from all around us. All I knew is that they sounded like church bells. Maybe Bitty and Sophia was at the church ringing the bells.

Rick pointed in the direction he thought they were coming from and we took off. We stopped again, now we definitely didn't know where they were coming from, "What direction?" Shane asked.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure." Rick pointed off to the right.

"Damn it's hard to tell out here." Shane followed Rick.

"If we heard them, then maybe Sophia did too." Carol reasoned.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others. Maybe Robin." Glenn went on.

"Or signaling that they found them." Andrea put her opinion in.

"They could be ringing them themselves." Rick took off running again. I was right beside him. If Bitty was there, I wanted to be the first to give her a piece of my mind. Running off like she ain't got no sense, she ain't no hero!

We broke through the trees, upon ahead in a clearing was the church. It was a small one with a sign that read "bikers welcome." Shane tried to stop us from running to it since it had no steeple but what's the harm in checking this place anyhow.

We opened the doors, inside was three walkers. Shane went insane bashing one's head in. Rick sliced another's head. I called the third that was once a woman; I made kissing noises at her. I sliced her once with a knife I took from the Chinaman. I felt angry when I saw the blood spattered statue of Jesus, how good such a loving God do this to us? How could he let my old man beat me while my nearly beaten-to-death mom watch? But right now, I just wanted him to bring back the little girl and Bitty. I think we could make it about even if he brought them back.

"Yo, J.C, you takin' requests?" I asked.

They were talking behind me, something about this place not having a steeple. Not a second after it got out of Shane's mouth, bells started to ring. We all ran out only to find that it was on a timer. Carol went back inside to pray. We followed in along with her, some prayed but I just stayed in the back and watched. Everyone could hear Carol's pray. Made me pissed that Ed touched his little girl, made me even more angry that Carol didn't put a shot-gun to his head or threw hot grits on him. Shouldn't a mom do everything to protect her kids?

I went outside, I couldn't handle hearing any more of her prayer and I couldn't stand seeing anymore of Lori and Shane's shared looks. Bitty was right about their drama, they were always sneaking off to talk or fuck, who knows. I'm surprised Rick didn't figure it out yet, for a smart guy-he was really dumb.

I was more than ready when Rick said it was time to pick up the search again, but I didn't like how he wanted to slit up. I had a bad feeling about it and I couldn't explain it. It was like the same feeling I got when we were on the highway before Bitty and Sophia went missing.

After Rick's boy decided to go with Rick and Shane, I gave Lori my other gun I took from the yellow tent so Rick didn't have to give his gun away. Andrea rolled her eyes, she was still bitter about not having a gun. I didn't say anything to her about sucking it up, I just made everybody move out. I wanted to get this search done with. We were walking for about thirty minutes until Carol sat down on a log, "So this is it? This is the whole plan?"

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." I answered leaning against a tree.

"Carry knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun." Andrea starting up trouble again, she looked at Lori.

"You want it. I'm tired of the looks you've been giving me." Lori trusted the gun at Lori making her roll her eyes again like Lori was being the bitch at the moment. I wish I could trade Bitty for these two whiny bitches; at least I would have some entertainment while I looked for Sophia. Oh shit, that's not what I meant?! I meant she would just be funny, I didn't mean it in a perv way.

"All of you." Lori added sitting down, "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through, but you have to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran, he didn't hesitate did he? Not for a second!"

She looked up at us then, "I don't know about any of us who would have done the same or make the hard decisions that he had to make or if anyone could have done it differently. Anybody? Y'all look to him and blame him because he's not perfect. If you think you can do this with that him then go right ahead, no one is stopping you." Lori took a drink.

Everybody didn't say anything to her, but I wanted to. Someone else did run after Sophia. Bitty did. The damn girl was afraid of everything and she ran out like Sophia was her own kid. Carol blamed her for leaving Sophia though. She was still out in the woods too, but no one cared about looking yet.

Andrea handed Lori back the gun, "We should keep moving." Hopefully after that speech, Andrea will stop being such a whiner.

We all got up and went back to the search. Though once again we had to stop because we heard a gunshot, Lori was the only one really worried about it, but Carol and Andrea managed to convince her to keep going. She stopped a lot slowing us down, we only had a few hours of light left and I wanted to cover as much ground as possible.

Lori stopped again and just stood there…again.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked.

"It was a gunshot." Lori replied simply. Ya think? How many times do we have to go over this?

"We all heard it." I sighed. I was really getting tired of this stopping and chatting shit.

Lori spun around facing me, "Why one? Why just one gunshot?" Man, I starting to feel bad for Rick, being married to you for so long. You must start all kinds of hell for him.

"Maybe they just took down a walker." I thought of something random.

"Don't patronize me!" She snapped. Now I really feel for Rick, you are mean as a snake, woman!

"You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. He'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they'd caught up by now?" Carol weakly asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyways." I shrugged, "Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

Lori asked with a biting tone, "So what do we do?"

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia and Bitty, work our way back to the highway." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure they'll hook back up with us back at the R.V." Andrea for once helped me out. We were leaving when she stopped again to talk to Carol.

"I'm sorry about what you're going through. I know how you feel." Andrea said.

"I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her by herself…it's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping she won't wind up like Amy." Carol said. Andrea gave her an angry look but didn't say anything; she was trying to play nice so she'd get her gun back, no doubt.

Carol saw the look, "Oh God, that's the worst thing I ever said."

Andrea smiled weakly and shook her head, "We're all hoping and praying for you…for what it's worth."

I've had enough of this, "I'll tell you what it's worth, not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. 'Cause we're going to locate that little girl, and she's gonna be just fine." I looked Carol in the eyes.

I backed away, "Am I the only Zen around here? Good Lord!" I walked away then. Hopefully that stopped Carol from worrying too much. I was bad at the whole comforting thing anyway, but no one yelled at me so I guess I did a good job. I turned back to Carol, she sent me a smile. Something about that smile struck me weird. It looked like she was looking at me like I was some kind of prince charming. It was better than someone looking at me like I was garbage but then again it felt kind of wrong. I just nodded to her and kept moving.

It was getting late; we had maybe an hour or so left of day. I stopped the group, "We'll lose the light before too long. I think we should call it."

Lori agreed, "Let's head back."

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked Lori.

Lori nodded, "Yea, we'll find her tomorrow."

With a whistle, I got everybody to start heading back. All the complaining Andrea held in while we did our search came out. She kept asking me over and over how long it would be until we got back to the highway. Then she would complain about bugs or how much she hated sweating.

"How much farther?" This time Lori asked, if Andrea asked again, I think I'd smack with my crossbow.

"Not far, 'bout a hundred yards as the crow flies." I answered.

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea retorted. Andrea started getting further away from us, not that I didn't mind. I could finally have some peace now and think. I wanted to read more in Bitty's diary. I had to figure what about the whole Jeff douche and why she didn't where a ring.

Andrea's screaming pulled me from my thoughts, we ran over to find some weird chick on a horse holding a bat, "Lori Grimes!"

Lori stepped up, "I'm Lori Grimes."

"We need to go. Carl's been shot and Rick needs you." The girl yelled frantically, "You have to come now!" That was all that was needed to get Lori to get a move on. She yanked off her pack and was getting ready to jump on the horse too.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We don't know this girl." I tried to stop her, "You can't get on that horse!"

"Rick said you have other people on the highway; that big traffic snarl?" She asked. Glenn nodded dumbly to her.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road; it's two miles from our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene!" The woman made the horse gallop away then.

We all stood there for a moment dumbstruck until I heard growling off to the side beside Andrea, "Shut up!" I growled and released a bolt in its brain. I walked on and yanked it out.

"Y'all coming?" I snarled. The others hurried behind me not saying a word thankfully. I didn't want to hear anything they had to say.

We made it back to the highway just as the sun was setting. Glenn called up to Dale and T-Dog so they would know not to shoot us. Right away he started filling Dale in, "Shot? What do you mean shot?!"

Glenn was out of breath from climbing up the hill, "I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is there this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro and took Lori."

Dales spun around to me then, "You let her?"

"Climb out of my asshole, man. Rick sent her; she knew Lori's name and Carl's. "I rasped, I was too tired of this shit. Now I just wanted to climb in the back seat of that truck and bury myself with Bitty's clothes. Maybe read some Harry Potter or more of her journal.

I didn't stop to hear anything else they had to say, I marched right up the truck where Bitty's stuff was. I don't know why I was happy to see it still there, or why I was worrying about it not being there. No one would have taken it. But I dug out one of Bitty's shirts and brought it to my face. Ah, the sweet smell of Bitty. Something black and small fell from the shirt. I reached down to pick it up only to drop it again when I figured out it was soft lacy black panties. When I heard someone walking up, I grabbed it was and shoved it in the back pocket of my pants.

"Hey Daryl, Dale wants to talk to us all." Glenn walked up.

"The old man taking leadership or something?" I asked. I didn't even sound mean; I was still dazed that I had Bitty's underwear in my back pocket.

"I guess…come on." Glenn walked off, I guess before I could snap or yell at him. Huh, boy's getting smarter.

I joined then just as Carol started to sound like she was crying. What they do to her now?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They want to leave." Carol sobbed.

"No, Carol, we need to get back to the other's in our group." Dale tried his nice sweet old man voice.

"I won't do it. We can't just leave." Carol said firmly, no longer crying.

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale tried again.

"What if she comes back and we're not here?" Carol looked at all our faces, "It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we're gone, that would be awful." Little Miss Suck up said.

I nodded; I didn't want Sophia or Bitty to come back only to find us gone. If they came back, I'd be here for them or at least make a place self for them until I could get to them, "Okay, We got to plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave them supplies. I'll hold her tonight, stay with the R.V." I wanted a chance alone to…inspect these panties.

"If the R.V. is staying, then I am too." Dale said. Damn it, you just got to ruin my plans old man!

"Thank you. Thank you both." Carol gave us a small smile and gave me another look that made me feel weird.

"I'm in." Andrea held up her hand. Another one!? How am I gonna get any alone time?

"Well if you're all staying then I'm-." Glenn tried to stay but Dale stopped him insisting he had to take T-Dog to the farm. T-Dog's cut was getting really bad and they didn't have anything to help with the infection. I remembered Merle's stash then, they were some badass pain killers in there.

I pulled off an oily rag off Merle's bike. I threw it Dale, "Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle."

"Why'd you wait 'til now to say anything?" I searched through the bag, "Got my brother's stash." I picked up the bottles and looked at the label, "Crystal. X. Don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers. Oxycycline. It's not the generic stuff neither, its first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." I have no idea why I told them that. Oh well, not like Merle can come over and beat my ass.

I walked back to my truck and hopped in. The windows were really tinted so no one could look in, and I locked the doors. Hopefully they would give me some minutes of peace and quiet. I dug the panties out. I've really went down a level, I'm holding onto some girl's panties now. I'm now a high school perv!

It was a sexy little thing, not a thong-I don't really know the different types of girl underwear except from granny panties and thongs. I could easily picture Bitty wearing this and only this. I loved seeing a girl in only panties; it was a fucking turn on. I was getting hard just picturing her strutting around in these frilly panties.

It wasn't right thinking about her like this while she was gone but I couldn't get it off my mind. I tried thinking about weird stuff to get me out of the mood: Merle walking around naked (used to do that a lot…ugh) or walkers (they'd make any man lose his stiffy), but my mind kept going back to Bitty. Instead of Merle walking around it was Bitty and instead of Walkers trying to get at me to eat me-it was Bitty on her knees begging to suck my dick. Damn it!

I had no choice but to rub the damn thing away. Pulling it out, I wrapped her lacy panties around it. My mind went off thinking about her riding me, her panties tucked to the side so I could still fuck her while she wore them. My hands were on her hips bringing her down on my dick hard making her scream. She was so tight around me when she got close to cumming. That's right, Bitty, cum on my dick. She threw back her head as we cam together.

I grunted when I cam inside the lacy panties, "Shit, that was just what I needed." I sighed letting my head fall back. When I got my breath back, I tucked my dick away and put everything back in order. I'd have to find a way to clean the panties without anybody seeing it. I wiped most of my jizz on the front seat of the truck and packed it away in my bag.

Carol popped up later and insisted I sleep in the R.V with the rest of the group. I would have turned her down if she didn't give me such a pitiful look. I reluctantly lay down on the floor and tried to ignore the sobbing in the back room and Andrea putting a gun back together terribly. It was going to be a long night, but hopefully I'd get Bitty back tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...whatcha think? Let me know! I hoped you like this chapter too. It's a bit harder to write in just Daryl's pov. Robin comes naturally since she is pretty much me. But the next chapter in going to be in his view too until he finds Robin. <strong>

**'Til next time, I love your faces! **


	14. Signs of Hope

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 14: Signs of Hope**

**This is the last POV chapter in Daryl's POV, well for now at least. I hope you're ready! **

_Thank you 0rchidd, sillygabby, mickey-moo, arg613, and petaclaw's patricebethporter for leaving nice reviews. Your reviewing is what helps my confidence in writing so thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_Daryl's POV_

_I only own Robin; the rest of the Walking Dead isn't mine._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Inky, I'm sorry it's been a while since I've last updated. As you know, May 4<em>_th__ was Erin's 9__th__ birthday, or at least it should have been his. Since that day, like all his birthdays, I completely shut myself away. All my friends understood and gave me space but Jeff didn't. He was always on my case about moping or crying over Erin. Of course, I'm going to cry over Erin, he was practically my own child! Jeff has definitely changed since we got engaged, some days it's really good and sometimes I want to stab him with a dirty spoon. _

I know that Jeff was a douche, but who the hell was Erin? She did mention she had another brother once, but never his name. I didn't even know she had another brother until she talked about her family. Jake never mentioned another brother, but from this journal I guess he died and the death was too painful for the both of them still. He was practically her child, what was that about?

I flipped through and stopped when I saw my name but shoved it back in my bag when I saw Dale walking over. No one knew I had her stuff and I didn't want them to find out until we got Robin back, but I really didn't want anyone to tell her I read her journal. But damn the timing this old man had, I was about to find out what Bitty really thought about me. Did I really what to know though?

"Hey Daryl, we gathered up some supplies and made a sign on a car for Sophia and Robin. We'll check back here every day in the morning for them." Dale told me, "She should be heading over to the farm now."

I nodded and threw my and Bitty's stuff into a small corner of the R.V. I didn't want them to find it and look through it. When everyone was ready, I hopped on my bike and led them all to the farm the girl who took Lori told her about. It didn't take too long to get there. Right when we pulled in Rick went out to meet us along with the rest of all group and the people who lived on the farm.

Dale was the first to ask questions, "How is he?"

"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people." Lori smiled. I looked at the new people, there was an old man, I'm guessing Hershel, an older blond lady, a blond girl, a boy, and the girl who took Lori. Hershel didn't look all happy with all us on his farm.

Rick who by the way was really pale added, "And Shane." I looked over at him. He ducked his head without a smile. That ain't the Shane I met before, normally he'd be basking in the fact that he was a hero but now he looked a bit guilty. What did he do, and did it have anything to do with him being bald now?

"We would have lost Carl if not for him." Rick praised. Shane looked at us hesitantly like we'd figure out whatever that happened. I'd best keep my eye on him, I don't know what he did, but I don't think I'd like it.

Dale hugged Rick and Lori. Everybody joined in the hugs except for me; I stood off to the side awkwardly watching them all.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked.

"Hunting accident. It was all just one dumb accident." Rick answered.

"Uh, Rick, we'd like to hold a service for Otis. Your people are more than welcome to join us." Hershel came up ending the hug fest. Thank God, I was worried someone would come up wanting a hug from me. I only ever hugged Bitty and that was because I was wasted off my ass.

We joined them a few minutes later around a large pile of rocks. Hershel and his people changed into some nicer clothes. Hershel pulled out his Bible and went to quoting, "Blessed be God, Father of our Lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset." The old man went about his prayer while I watched Shane; something about him still rubbed me wrong.

He jumped when Hershel called his name, "Shane, will you speak for Otis?" Shane looked totally against the idea of speaking even though he loved to hear himself talk.

"I'm not good at it." Shane said without emotion, "I'm sorry." His voice barely heard.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please, I need to hear. I need to know if his death had meaning." The blond woman sobbed. I bet she was Otis's wife. But when I heard that Shane was the last one with Otis, I knew right away why I didn't trust him. He did the same thing to Otis that he did to Jake. Damn bastard couldn't go anywhere without killing someone, could he?

"Ok." He whispered; he took a moment to think up some story, "We were about done. Almost out of ammo." Shane stopped again to think but played it off as grief, "We were down to pistols by then. I was limping; it was bad with my ankle all swollen up." Shane froze for a moment, "'We've got to save the boy'. That's what he said. He gave me his backpack and shoved me ahead. He told me to run and that he would cover me. And when I looked back…"

Shane ran out of story then but limped over to the stone grave. He placed a stone on the grave and said, "If any death had meaning, it was Otis'. He was a hero. Carl and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

The others nodded to him. No one else seemed to notice the holes in his story or how suspicious he acted. Then again I think Dale might have noticed but I wasn't too sure. I stayed by the grave even after all the others left. When I was certain no one could see me, I took the rock Shane put down the grave and threw it off by some trees. That rock didn't belong there.

I came up when they were gathered around Carol's Cherokee with a map between them. That would make looking for Sophia and Bitty a whole lot easier now that we could really organize this. Rick had the same idea in mind.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this organized; we'll grid the whole area. Start searching in teams." Rick decided.

"Not you. Not today." Hershel informed, "You gave three units of blood, you wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." He turned to Shane, "And you-push that ankle and you'll be laid up for a month. Not good to anybody."

I stepped up looking at the map, "I guess it's just me. I'm going to head back to the creak and work my way back from there." I went over to the camp while they stilled talked and set up my tent a bit farther from the others. When I was done with my and Bitty's stuff inside, I decided to start my search. When I was leaving the property, Rick stopped me.

"You ok on your own?" He asked.

I scoffed, "I'm better on my own. I'll be back before dark." I started to walk away but the lawman had more to say, "Hey!" I stopped, what now?

"We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now." Rick said.

"You got a point or are we just chatting?" I snapped. _Don't stalling me with this useless bullshit!_

"My point is it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything." Rick said.

"My other plans fell through." I said then walked away. I did owe someone, and she was in those woods somewhere.

It was nice to be able to look without four shadows following me and complaining about the heat or bugs. I was really enjoying this bit of alone time, since I rarely get to be alone now. Everywhere I turned was just another one of them annoying idiots asking questions or complaining about something. For such 'good people' who still cling onto their 'humanity' they wanted to wait to search for a little girl and a wounded girl while me, the no-good trashy redneck went out of his way to search. I couldn't believe these people sometimes.

While I was walking, I stumbled on a clearing with an old farmhouse right in the middle. Bitty or Sophia could easily be hiding in there, but there could also be tons of walkers in there waiting to get out. I took my crossbow from my back loading a bolt just in case.

I knocked on the window and waited for anything to happen but nothing stirred. So I kicked the door open with my crossbow ready. I checked each room only to find old dusty furniture and cob webs. I was checking the kitchen when I saw a freshly opened can of sardines. One of the girls could have eaten them. I saw a closet when I was going to throw the can away. I've haven't checked it yet.

I approached it slowly ready to kill anything if it jumped out to attack. While still holding my crossbow up, I jerked the door open. There was nothing inside, but on the floor were blankets and pillows. Bitty couldn't fit in there, but Sophia could have.

There wasn't any other sign of someone being inside so I went back outside and called for her. I saw white in the corner of my eye. When I got closer, I realized it was Cherokee rose. When the Cherokee were forced off their land by American soldiers to go to the reservations they lost many of their children to sickness or starvation. So to give them hope, the elders prayed for a sign to give the mother's hope. The Cherokee rose grew from the mother's tears. I liked old American History while I was in high school so I used to read a lot about the Native American. Dad and Merle called me a geek for it, but I couldn't help but be interested by the people who lived off the land.

I felt like the rose was a sign, I'd find Sophia and Bitty. I think I should take one for Carol, she could use some cheering up and I think she'd like the story too. I just hope she doesn't give me that weird look that makes me feel guilty. I still don't get why it does though, maybe it was because I haven't found Sophia yet.

I went back on my search calling their names, searching the ground for any tracks, and shooting some squirrels. I didn't see any walkers around. There wasn't much signs of anyone coming through here either. No animal tracks either. I kept looking until the sun started to set so I decided it was time to turn back. While walking, I heard a branch snap, and it wasn't too far away.

I knelt down behind a fallen log as the sound got closer. I could hear its feet shuffling along. It had to be a walker. I got my crossbow ready as I waited, it was getting closer. I couldn't see it yet but I could hear that it was close, very close. I heard it fall with a loud crash then bring itself back up. It should be passing right in front of me now and I was going to nail that fucker right in the head.

I couldn't shoot it when I finally saw it, I recognized this one. Her brown hair wasn't up in its usual bun, but down and matted to her head. Caked blood was over her lips and down her chin, all of the way to her neck. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and she limped, bumping into trees and other things, not making a sound. This walker was the one that I searched for the most, just so I could repay her brother- no, it wasn't just about her brother anymore. I wanted her around for another reason, I actually liked this girl, but just like everything I let in close. It gets violently ripped away, just like Merle. Though seeing her stumbling around like this, it hurt me worse than not having Merle around.

I raised my crossbow, but I couldn't get aim on her head my hands shook so bad. My throat tightened like I was in another chokehold and my heart felt like it was about to explode in my chest. I couldn't do it, even though it was what she would've wanted. I couldn't kill my Bitty. I wiped at my face…te-sweat kept getting in my eyes. I had to do it, I had to end her but all I could think of was her goofy smile. Could I kill this walker Bitty? No, I couldn't do it.

Why did this have to happen to her? Why my Bitty? She was just being a good person and running out to save a little girl even though she was scared of everything. Why did she have to die? My hands now shook more with anger because she was gone, with frustration because I couldn't end her, with regret because I didn't find her fast enough. I could feel it all contorting into an anvil of pain at the center of my chest everything good left in this world had just died with her.

I lowered my crossbow and put my head in my hands, my whole body shook. I actually wanted to cry this time, even if it did make me weak, but nothing came out I just stood there clenching my jaw. I jumped when I heard another loud snap of a branch. In my blurred vision, I saw Bitty-no the walker looking right at me. If I didn't kill her then she'd kill me. Could I do it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahahahahaha cliffhanger! Tune it next time, my dears, to find out what happened to Bitty! Aren't I so cruel?<strong>

**I finally put up the first chapter to my AU Robin and Daryl fanfic without walkers. It's called Belt Loops of Love, since Daryl's always grabbing at Robin's belt loops. Check it out and send it some of your fabulous love. :) **

**'Til next time, I love ya faces! **


	15. I See Dead People

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 15: I See Dead People**

_Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I love how you got mad about the cliffhanger! Thanks again Jeanf for the many reviews. I hope all of you like this chapter, though you'll scream at the ending...oops I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said not!_

**Robin's POV**

**Alas, the Walking Dead is owned by AMC and its writers…I am neither.**

My head hurt like crazy; did I have a crazy party last night? Weird, I never got hangovers before and I never went to parties, so why was my head hurting so bad? Then again it wasn't just my head that hurt, it was my whole body. I felt like someone just tossed me under a tractor then kicked me for added measure.

"Robby, you need to wake up." A child-like voice said beside me.

"No, five more minutes." I slurred. Even talking kind of hurt.

"The boogie will get you in five minutes, Robby. You need to get up." He said again, his voice was so adorable that I wanted to take whoever and hold him close to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Erin? Boogies aren't real." I mumbled. I opened my eyes now, but I could barely see. Everything looked so blurry and the world seemed to be spinning around me. The only thing in focus was the small boy kneeling beside me in the mud. It really couldn't be him…

"Erin?" I questioned.

"What?" He asked squeakily.

"How are you here?" I tried to sit up but my body felt so heavy.

"No time for that right now, Robby, the boogie is almost here." He pointed off to our left. Coming our way was a moving and growling blur. My brain was working a bit slow, right when it was close enough to touch me was when I figured out that it was a walker and that I was in trouble.

The walker fell down grasping at my foot ready to bite down but I brought up my other foot. I meant to kick it right in the head but I missed. I got it in the shoulder, but it still stopped it from taking a chunk out of me.

"Robby, you have to kill it!" Erin squealed.

I didn't answer back; I was too busy trying to keep the thing away by kicking it while blindly searching for some kind of weapon. Finally my hand found something; it was a large damp branch that was thick as Daryl's arm. I kicked the thing away again in its chest hard making it fell backwards. It gave me plenty enough time to stagger up. When it recovered and stood up, I smacked its head making it fall again. I drove the blunt end of the branch down into its eyes killing the walker.

"Good job, Robby, you killed the boogie!" Erin stood beside me with his arms in the air.

"I did, didn't I?" I said out of breath, "I think I'll fall down now." My knees gave out from underneath me, "Yupe, I fell down."

Up close, I noticed the eerie similarities between the walker and me. Well at least the hair and the hoodie, she was shorter than me and of course rotting. I didn't like looking at her smashed face so I turned her over. It took what little strength I had left after the struggle.

"What are you going to do now, Robby?" Erin asked poking me.

"I think I'll take a nap." I mumbled feeling so exhausted. My eyes felt so heavy and my body felt like lead. I really needed to sleep. Just a few minutes of sleep and I'd be shiny (means good on Firefly). My body fell back into the mud and water. I could care less where I would fall asleep as long as I could sleep.

"But Jacob said you shouldn't go to sleep!" Erin squeaked. He poked my

"Jacob?" I lifted my head to look at Erin, "What about Jacob?"

"He told me to not let you fall asleep." Erin pleaded nudging my sore body.

"But I…I'm so s…sleepy." I slurred, it was so hard fighting off sleep. My eyes were closed and I felt the heavy feeling of sleep coming over me until I got the crap scared of me.

"Robin Annabelle Dean, get your ass up right now!" I heard yelled in my ear. My eyes flew up and I looked at the person who wailed in my ear, praying it was Daryl, but it was Jacob.

I couldn't even act shocked seeing him standing there, I was pissed, "I know you just didn't! I know you just didn't call me my stupid middle name!"

Jacob could only smirk, "We have more pressing matters to worry about than you strangling me over your middle name."

"No, I think it's a top priority at the moment." I growled.

"Well you never had your priorities straight." He stood up, "Come on, we got to get you to safety. You have a bad concussion and your head is bleeding. Knowing you, you probably forgot to take your iron pills this morning." He wiped at his face, "I die for a few months and you fall to pieces. Honestly, Robby, what am I going to do with you?"

I felt my temper rise again, "Why you little…! Why are you even here? Are you a trick in my brain? Ghost of weirdness past? Where's the present one? The Future?"

"You won't get a future ghost if you don't get your ass up,' cause your future is going to be as bright as that walker."

I pouted, "But I'm sleepy…"

"That's because of the concussion, if you fall asleep now, you could easily fall to a coma. You wouldn't last long. So…" He knelt down right beside my ear, "GET UP!"

"Alright, gosh, your bed side manner really sucks!" I hauled myself up even though my body screamed in pain. I felt light-headed once I was up, but I didn't fall back down.

"So you're going to help me get back to the highway?" I asked. Jacob and Erin were already walking away, "Hey, my brains maybe scrambled to hell, but I know that's the opposite way. I fell from there." I pointed to the evil hill that I fell from.

"Yes, but you won't be able to climb up the hill in your condition. We'll have to go south following the creek, find you a place that you can get out of the creak, and then double back to the highway." Jacob explained without stopping.

I waded behind them in the ankle-deep water. Each step made me think 'ow', but I did catch up with my brothers. When I walked up between them, Erin reached up and grabbed my hand. I know I couldn't actually feel it, but my mind was making me think that I could. Or was it…? God, my head hurts when I think about it.

"Have you forgiven mommy yet?" Erin asked.

"Nope, never going to happen." I frowned. Why did he have to bring her up? Jacob knew never to bring that woman up, "The day Daryl sings opera is the day I forgive her."

"Oh." Erin sounded a bit sad; it was his mother I was talking about. He never grew up to hate her.

"Who's Daryl?" He asked.

"He's a man in my group." I smiled again. I couldn't wait to see him again. I knew he would probably go bat shit crazy when he saw me all hurt.

"You're smiling. Do you like him or something?" Erin prodded.

I looked down at the six-year-old, "Yes, very much." I smiled at him, Erin looked just like the last time I saw him. Terrible images flashed through my head, images of the last time I saw this sweet little boy. It was at his funeral, in was in a casket wearing an adorable little tuxedo. He looked so pale and his beautiful golden brown hair lost its luster. I choked back emotion.

"What's he like?" He asked, "Is he nice? Is he cool? Would I like him? Would he like him? Would he play with me? What does he look like?" Erin asked at top speed. He asked other questions, but I didn't understand them.

"Whoa there bud, you shouldn't be asking me so many questions. It hurts my scrambled brains." I ruffled his hair.

"She's right, Erin, stop asking so many questions. Seeing and talking to us is causing enough stress on her brain as is." Jacob scolded.

"I'm sorry." Erin frowned looking at me with pouty face.

"It's ok, bud, but I do think you would have like him, though he's a bit scary at first. I know he would like you, you're impossible not to like."

"Why is he scary?" Erin jumped over a fallen branch.

"He tends to act mean, but I think he's sweet and misunderstood." I explained.

"Can I meet him?" Erin asked excited.

"Umm…Erin…" How was I going to explain to my little brother, that he was just a hallucination conjured from a head wound? Jacob knew they weren't real, why didn't Erin? I sent Jacob a look; he frowned and slumped his shoulders. He didn't know how to tell him either. I know it wouldn't matter what they felt but I didn't want to break the little guy's heart, hallucination or not.

I was going to say something when Jacob interrupted, "Here's a low bank, and you don't even have to climb." I could just wade out of the creak then I'd be on dry land again.

"I wonder how far I am from the highway on." I mumbled. Any way all I had to do was take Rick's advice, though it was meant for Sophia. I'd keep the sun on my left shoulder. Gosh, why did that sound like it came from a fortune cookie?

"Man, I really wish I knew where my freaking crowbar was, I feel naked without it." I grumbled.

"It wasn't anywhere around you. I guess you just dropped it when you fell." Jacob somehow heard me.

"I didn't see it either, Robby!" Erin jumped out of the water onto dry land.

"It's ok, bud. I just need to find some kind of weapon. Leave it to the day I lose my crowbar that I leave all my knives in my bag. My thoughts wander back to my bag, I hope no one digs through it and finds my journal. It would be embarrassing if Daryl read what I put down in there. I wrote about dreams that he starred in and fantasies I have about him. I freaking wrote my feels down in there too. Please God, don't let anyone find it. I think I'd die from embarrassment if he read about the things I'd like to do to his body. One of them involves covering his body in Nutella and licking it off.

"We'll find you something. 'Til then you'll have to improvise." Jacob walked ahead with long strides.

I was getting exhausted again trying to keep up with him, "Would you please slow down? Jeez, fake Jacob walks as fast as the real Jacob did."

"Am I anything like the real Erin?" My little bud asked, now he knew that it wasn't really him? But he look did just like the real Erin, the attention hog and just as adorable as before. His hair was still messy like he just woke up. His beautiful hazel eyes were warm just like our dad's. The poor six-year-old didn't grow an inch either, he always hated that he was so short for his age. He barely reached my waist; I used to pick on him saying he'd be my short baby forever.

"Exactly the same." I smiled down on him, ruffling his hair. I wish I could actually feel it, but it's best not to think about it.

We wandered around for a long time, until I realized somehow I got lost. Well, to be honest I wasn't the best with directions, I only had to get Atlanta with a battery-powered GPS and two maps but I still took forever to get there. It didn't help that I could barely see two feet in front of me and the world felt like it was spinning.

"Hey subconscious Jacob, how about you admit it! We're lost!" I stumbled past some bushes. The branches cut at my skin, but I could barely register the pain with all the other pain I was enduring.

"We're not lost; I know exactly where we are!" Jacob huffed. Just like the real Jacob, he has a bit of a pride issue.

"OK, pray tell, where the heck are we?!" I was getting a bit grumpy now. Fake Jacob was getting on my nerves just like he did when he was alive.

"We're…we are…?" Jacob looked around confused. I looked around too; there were no distinguishing landmarks around except for trees. Lots and lots of trees. Oh if I looked off to my right, and squinted, I'd see a fucking tree.

"Yay! We're lost!" Erin threw his hands up.

"Not a yay moment, bud." I grumbled, "You got us lost!"

"Well now did you get from Ala-freaking-bama to Atlanta?" He spun towards me! I knew that someone was going to bring that up.

"I had a GPS and when that failed, a map. Jeez, Jacob you're a part of my mind, shouldn't you know that?" I retorted. If you think about it, the reason Jacob doesn't know where we are is because I don't know where we are. Gosh, that really hurts my brain thinking about it.

"How about we keep the sun on our left shoulder?" Erin thought cheerfully.

Right, I already forgot about that, one of the side effects from a concussion was short term memory lost. This was the first time it happened, I think, ugh I don't remember. Back to what I was thinking about earlier. What was it again? Sun on your right shoulder? Go North? Yes, it means go North. So North, I shall go!

And North I went. I walked and walked…then fell a bit…then walked some more. Jacob annoyed him the whole time, but I was happy to see him again. Erin was being precious jumping up and down while I walked. He would stop for a moment to look at something then run to catch up with us again.

Finally I could see the edge of the woods in sight, please let it be close to my group! I want to climb in the back of Dale's RV and sleep forever and a day. Then maybe I'll tease Daryl a bit and fantasy about rubbing my body all over those arms of his.

My hopes were dashed when I found myself back on the highway but not in the same place as the traffic snarl. I didn't know it they were ahead of me or behind me. I wasn't really paying attention while I was in the RV to know exactly where I was.

"They're not here!" I yelled. I shouldn't have yelled, I know but I very annoyed, tired, hungry, and in pain-all of those make one unpleasant Robin to be around. My temper was rising as my brain started to hurt worse. I drove myself harder than a person with a concussion should only to fail. I was on the verge on collapsing any second.

"What will you do now, Robby?" Erin asked looking around. We were surrounded by a few abandoned cars. These weren't the same as the traffic snarl we got stuck in before. There were fewer cars in here and more dead bodies, but no walking one thank goodness.

"I don't know, buddy. I can't just walk up and down this highway hoping I'd run into the group. I'm more likely to bump into a herd of walkers than any of the group." I looked around, all I could really see was the light being bounced off the cars and it was doing anything to help the throbbing in my head.

"It's not safe to drive yet either. You should get something to eat and drink some water. You can sleep a bit, but make sure you wake up every hour. I don't want you to fall into a coma." Jacob advised.

"That's makes two of us." I agreed.

"Three! I don't want that to happen either, Robby." Erin pouted.

I smiled down at him, "Excuse me, three of us. It makes three of us." I scrounged the cars: I found several cans of vegetables, some water, a first aid kit, a wrist watch (so I could wake myself up every hour tonight) , a flash light, a small 6-shooter pistol that had 4 bullets left, and a large knife. After I finished I found the truck with the most gas, about 3/4's of a tank, tomorrow if my head clears up I'd search the highway until I found my group. I just wish I could siphon gas out of the other guys but no luck.

The sun was setting when I finished my search. I crawled into the back seat of the trunk and made myself comfortable before opening one of the cans I found. The concussion messed up my taste buds, normally I love sliced peaches, but now all I wanted was to throw them up. I ate them anyway, these days; no one could afford to be picky about food.

"You should try going to sleep now." Jacob said from the front seat.

"Ok, I set the alarm to go off in an hour." I settled down.

"Goodnight, Robby." Erin said from the passenger seat.

"Goodnight Buddy." I said.

"Will you sing me a song?" He asked.

"What song, buddy?" I didn't know which one he wanted.

"The song you always sang to me when I was sad." He answered.

"Alright, bud, I'll sing that one."

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling_

_So peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms_

_Safe from all harm_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

* * *

><p>I was so exhausted from walking up every hour last night. Every time I woke up, I had to set my alarm again and wait thirty minutes before falling asleep again. When it was finally time to wake up, I didn't want to. I wanted to lie in the back seat and sleep some more, but I had to get started on my search for the group and for Daryl. I was missing them and don't tell anybody this, but I was actually starting to miss Andrea. Gosh, that's proof that my brain was still scrambled.<p>

"Robin, gotta get up. You feel like driving yet?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, I still having sleepy brain." I mumbled. I kicked off the blanket, I felt like I was going to die from the heat. I was practically drenched in sweat, and that didn't improve my mood at all. I think I'll change my clothes while I'm still here. Maybe I could find something while I'm still here.

My thoughts were cut short when the window behind my head exploded! I didn't move fast enough before a head grabbed a fistful of my hair. Walkers couldn't just break a window like that, or be so quiet and sneak up on me like that. It had to be a person. I got my answer soon enough.

"She's still alive, boys!" A man who gripped my hair yelled, "Looks like we're going to have us some fun tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahahaha another cliffhangah! I'm so evil! ^_^ <strong>


	16. God, it hurts so good!

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 16: God, it hurts good!**

_Robin's POV_

_I don't owe the Walking Dead._

* * *

><p>I screamed as the man yanked on my hair, he yanked again trying to pull me out of the seat. I held on to it with one head and scratched at his hand with the other. I knew there was so chance in winning, but I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I just wish I had a weapon that would tip the odds in my favor.<p>

"She's got a lot fire in her, she'll be really fun." One man laughed.

"I love it when they fight. It's all the sweeter once they've been broke." The man with my hair agreed.

"I'm getting tired of her shit though; knock her out before all her screaming attracts some walkers." Another man snarled. I yanked back with my head and drove my nailed further into the man's hand, but I was quickly losing strength. My body was still so tired and sore from the fall. My head was still the spinning when a fist came down on my head and then everything was black.

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. Something was covering my eyes and my hands were bound together. My head hurt so bad, worse than when I first fell. My head felt so fuzzy, it hurt to think, but I needed to if I was going to get out of this. Right now, my reaction was to panic and cry but if I could keep calm and think then I may have a fighting chance. I swallowed my fear and the tears that were threatening to fall and tried to focus; I ignored the pain and pushed past it.

I could think a littler better now, so first thing I needed to do was figure what where I was. I was answered right away by the sound of an engine and being jostled around. I was in a trunk. I wouldn't be able to tell where they were taking me from in here. Maybe I could open the trunk from the inside; this was going to be fun.

I forced myself to focus again and ignore the throbbing pain in my head and body. I rolled onto my stomach, pushing arms up to search didn't feel good in the slightest after laying on them, but I ignored that pain too. I searched the roof of the trunk blindly and pulled anything but I didn't hear the sweet sound of the trunk popping open. Just as I think I have it, the car stops. I listen quietly, maybe they'll leave the car for a moment and I can escape then. No dice…

My hand pulled me out roughly as soon as the trunk opened. I knew fighting at this point would be dumb, I couldn't see and my hands were behind my back. I would have to wait until the right moment. I could only hope the right moment came before these men took their turns raping me. The fear and pain came out quickly making me stumble while walking.

"Don't you even think about fighting!" A rough voice growled right next to my ear. He nipped at the shell of my ear causing even more fear in me. I took a deep breath. _Breathe and think, Robin. If you can't think clearly then you won't be able to get out alive._ Jacob's voice filled my head; I was able to relax, but only slightly. By the way, it's easier said than done, my entire body was at war with itself between freaking the shit out and being smart.

"Quiet ain't she?" A voice to my left said. Amusement was thick in his voice. He had one of those creeper voices that made you feel dirty after hearing it, "I hope she's a squealer when I ripping into that tight ass."

"I bet she'd like it. Look at how submissive she is. She knows her proper place." The man pushing me, his voice was raspy like Daryl's but I liked hearing Daryl's voice. This man's voice sounded like a piece of sandpaper that learned to speak, kind of like a smoker's voice.

"We have to wait until Tony gets her first though." I never heard him speak. His voice was younger than the others; he could have been younger than me, "You know what he did last time one of us had a girl before he did."

"Greedy bastard, I wish a lamebrain would take a chuck out of him. I'm tired of getting pussy leftovers from him." The raspy voice one said, "I think I should get her first." He grabbed my boob squeezing it too hard; I let out a scream before I could stop myself. Instead of fear at the moment, I felt my temper rise up. _You just wait until I get out of here! _

I heard a loud creek of a door before I was shoved through inside. We walked up some stairs and down a hallway then I was shoved into another room. They continued talking while I listened to what they were doing. Something was dragged on the floor…a chair. My hands were untied then I was abruptly pushed onto the chair. Two hands kept me from moving or running away from the chair. My hands were forced behind my back and taped, no doubt with duct tape. Lastly they put a strip over my mouth. When they were done, my blindfold was ripped off my head.

Finally I could look at them, they were five of them. I guessed they were only three but maybe the other two weren't talkers. The one who was the raspy voice was tall and built like Merle with shaggy black hair and matching bear. The creeper was middle-aged man with strawberry blond hair, hazel eyes, and a creeper smile. The one with the young hair had short brown hair and brown eyes, he avoided eye contact with me, but he still admired my tied down body. The other two were dirty blonds; one had green eyes, the other with brown eyes.

"You like what you see?" The bearded one asked with a smug grin.

Of course I couldn't answer but if I could I would have answered him with the beautiful and eloquent gag noise. Not the smartest thing to do I know, but I really wasn't the smartness when I was angry or terrified.

"I don't like the look she's giving us." One of blond men smirked at me.

"You're right. She must think she's better than us." The other blond agreed. I narrowed my eyes at them more. The breaded man walked up to him with a smug attitude, with a quick hand he grabbed my face by my chin making me look up at him.

"Most women would be crying and begging, but haven't said a word." He brushed his thumb over the tape that covered my lips. _If this tape wasn't covering my mouth, I'd bite that finger off, you creepy creeper!_

He looked at me with lust filled eyes sending chills down my spine, after an intense stare down he spoke, "Come on, boys. Let's get something to eat. We're going to need a lot of energy once Tony gets done with her."

"When are we going to reconnect with the other group?" The younger one asked.

"Why you scared something will happen to us while we're gone? Man, grow some balls." The blond spoke up smacking him upside the head.

"No, I'm just wondering." He mumbled.

"We'll get back with them tomorrow. So no one touch the girl before then. If Tony even smells dick on her, he'll kill all of us." The bearded creeper said.

"Tony doesn't have to know that we found a girl." The smiling creeper said giving me a look that made my stomach drop. Panic welded back up as he looked at me.

"Nah, I think I want to keep this one." The bearded creeper caressed my head.

"Aw, are you in love, Jed?" The smiling creeper teased.

Jed, bearded creeper, scoffed, "Hell nah, I just want my own pet pussy is all. Now come on, I'm starving." Finally I was left alone so I could drop my tough act and finally panic and that's what I just did. I cried silently and prayed for some idea-anything to help me get out of this mess.

"Robin, calm down." Jacob appeared beside me. If only he was real, he could help me, but he was only a trick in my mind, "Remember you were just acting calm and thinking smart.

_But I don't think I can do it again, Jacob. I don't think I can get out of this. I'm tied to a fucking chair! They're going to rape me! _I screamed in my mind.

"You can get out of this. I know you can. Now think! Look around you, see what you can use." He spoke so calmly that I felt a calm settle over me. I nodded to him and looked around me. There was nothing in this room except for me and this chair-so mark that out. It was hopeless.

"It's not hopeless, you can figure something out. I know you can!" Jacob's voice was angry now.

_Please tell me how I'm going to get out this one?! I'm not fucking MacGyver!_

"Robby, remember your 12th birthday party?"

_My 12__th__ birthday party? _Erin wasn't even two when I had my twelfth birthday party. There was no way he could remember that. I'm not even sure I could remember it. I know I had all my friends at the time have a large sleep over with me. We watched all kinds of movies….Light bulb! One of the movies we watched was a spy movie that Jacob picked out…

"I dared that you could never escape from being taped down to a chair." Jacob's face looked shocked.

_And I did…Thank you Erin!_

"You're welcome!" Erin smiled proudly.

Suddenly the door opened, it was the smiling creeper doing what he does best-smiling and creeping. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, looking at me for a moment with a grin that earned his named.

"You're such a tempting thing, aren't you?" He leered, "Jed hasn't ever wanted a pet before now, but we both now that's not what you want."

_You think? _I thought.

"You obviously want me." He smiled bigger, this time it looked a combination between rapist and love-struck.

_Say huh? I believe you've lost me._

"I could tell. Without words you told me. You say it when you look at me. You want me." He came in closer and caressed the side of my face, "You don't know how bad I wanted to kill them for just looking at you. You're mine." He grasped my throat squeezing slightly. Normally I found a guy doing this nice, if Daryl did it, I'm sure my ovaries would have exploded, but with creeper-my skin crawled.

"Don't worry my dear blossom. I won't let the others touch you." His face was too close to mine now and her breath stank something awful, "We'll leave when they all go to sleep and no one will ever keep us apart." He kissed my forehead and then quickly left.

I sat there for a second shocked, grossed out and now really afraid. My chances of escaping just got narrower. I wanted to wait until they fell asleep too make my escape, but now I was going to have to work quicker. There is no doubt in my mind that I can do this without being heard. In fact I think they'll all come a running when I do this, but I have to try right….?

"It will be alright, Robin, you can do this." Jacob and Erin encouraged.

With a deep breath, I stated my plan. First thing's first, getting rid of the tape on my mouth. All I had to do was lick my lips and it unstuck. I caught it quickly in my mouth, I would need it. My next step was going to be painful. I threw all my weight to my left side, immediately falling on my left side causing a loud crash though all I could hear was the loud pop from my shoulder. All my weight landed on my shoulder dislocating it. I screamed around the duct tape while biting hard on it and my bottom lip. When I finished screaming my lungs out, I could taste the blood in my mouth.

It took me a moment to think past the new pain in my body. I listened for anything but no one was coming up the stairs. Arrogant jerks, they probably think a woman could never escape them.

Luckily my second step is no longer valid, I was worried that I would have to move my arms around the chair, but the thing was broken into several pieces. That gave me another idea; most of the ends were jagged and sharp. I'm going to go all Buffy the vampire slayer on these assholes.

Now for the third and most horrible step, I had to put my arms in front me; that was going to be a blast now that I had to use a dislocated arm. I curled up into fetal position. I took a deep breath; I was really going to have to push past the pain in my arm to do this. It was going to hurt like hell using it. Slowly and painfully I slid my legs through the gap between my bound hands. I bit down harder onto the tape and my lip making it bleed more.

What felt like several decades later, my hands were finally in front of my body. I sat myself up with a groan. Now with the final step, getting this damned tape off my hands. It was off in a jiffy since I chewed through the tape. Now completely free-though not pain-free (pardon the pun), I stood up, and that boys and girls is how your escape from being taped to a chair. Please do not try at home.

It was just as I was doing my little victory dance (not really, there's no way I'd be dancing being in this much pain) I heard someone walking up the stairs. I grabbed one of the broken pieces and waited by the door. It was the blond with green eyes that walked into the room. He wasn't able to get a word out, before I drove the piece of wood through his Adam's apple. I lowered him to the ground quickly and shut the door.

I refused to look into his eyes as he bled out. I searched him finding my gun with the four bullets and a knife. How wonderfully coincidental, I had four bullets for the other four bastards. Let's just hope that my aim improved enough to hit them somewhere that would kill them. It would be my luck that I'd just hit them in the foot or graze them. _Enough of that negative attitude, Robin!_

I made a temporary sling out of my 'Free the Saints' hoodie, and set my dislocated in it close to my body. It would be hard to fight them off like this, but I was going to try. _Oh, Connor and Murphy lend me your strength! _

I stood at the door almost in panic mode, reaching mid-way for the door. I abandoned my 'keep calm and don't panic' mode and was devolving back into chicken mode. Come on Connor or Murphy wouldn't chicken out like this. Do what they would do!

"Come one, Robin, you can do this." Jacob appeared again by my side, "You're wasting time. What if they all come up to check on that guy?"

He was right, of course. I had to move now, but I was frozen in place. What would Connor do? What would Murphy do? I was using these questions hoping they'd give me strength, but I got nada.

"What would Daryl do?" Erin asked.

He'd kickass and take some names all while looking extremely mouth-watering. Most important he wouldn't be standing in front of this door like a total chicken. With that, I felt the fear melt away replaced by new strength and anger.

I opened the door and walked out. I took each step slowly so no one would know that I was coming down yet. The stairs led into a living room, asleep on the couch was the other blond. Good, they were already starting to fall asleep. Another question popped in my head, should I go ahead and kill this guy or leave him be? There's a chance he wouldn't know I was escaping until after I was gone, but then again the others might catch me leaving and call him. I didn't want to, but it was either me or them. Right now all I cared about was me.

I walked up to the couch above him, he was sleeping peacefully. I took another look before bringing out my knife. I wanted to kill him instantly, though the rapist didn't deserve it, I didn't want him to call out to his buddies while he died. I drove the knife through his temple.

Two down, three to go. The couch wasn't far from the door. I looked out the side window; no one was on the front porch. What are the odds of sneaking out of here without letting the other three know? _With your luck…zero to none._ Shut up, me! Your negative attitude it's helping. You got to believe!

I guess I didn't believe hard enough, I walked out onto the porch right when the bearded creep came around the house. He saw me right away, "How'd you get out!?"

"Oh, shit." I panicked and ran back inside. I waited inside the door just like I did with the man before. Not a second later, the bearded man ran through the door and onto my knife. I brought out my knife just as he ran in, impaling him through the heart. He gave me a shocked look before falling to the ground. Wow, so far three easy deaths, maybe my luck is improving. Crap, I hope I didn't jinx myself. Knock on wood.

I snuck over to their car which was about five feet away from the porch. The darkness helped me blend it more, but I was still nervous. There still two others, the young man and the creeper. I'd rather deal with the young man than the creeper. I opened the car door slowly praying it wasn't one of those squeaky doors. I hopped in, but to find there were no keys inside. Damn it!

People hot wire cars all the time in movies, maybe I can try. If not, I'll just make a run for it. I opened the door again, and climbed out so I could reach the wires. When I pulled the wires out, I knew then that I already failed. I should quit while I was ahead. Speaking of heads, someone grabbed mine.

I bite my lip again to stop from screaming. I was jerked out of the car and thrown onto the ground by none other, Mr. Creeper. I tried to get up to run but he just kicked me back down, "What do you think you're doing, darling?" He snarled. He straddled my body.

"You were supposed to wait until I came and got you. Now you've gotten yourself hurt!" He pinned down my good arm.

"Get off of me!" I screeched. I bucked my body trying to get me to loosen his grip, but I was just tiring myself out. This wasn't going to help if I was too tired. I have to think smart.

I stopped completely, "I-I'm sorry." I pleaded, "I couldn't wait to be with you." I just mentally gagged.

His face changed from angry to adoring, "I know, my love, I know. I could barely control myself either." He looked up around. Growling was coming closer.

"Honey, we have to leave now. All the commotion has drawn several lamebrains to the area." He got up from me and helped me up.

"I don't know where the keys are, so we'll have to make it on foot." I pulled out my gun just as he turned around.

"Honey?" I said sweetly.

"What is it, darling?" He turned then.

"I think we should break up." I smiled and shot him in the leg. He let out a loud and unmanly scream.

"How-How could you?! We were meant to be together! We were so in love!" He screamed at me.

"Sorry, but I don't think we'd work out. Besides I like another guy." The growling was really close now. Limping over to us was a female walker.

"Don't worry, hun. There's another woman who's taken interest." With that, I ran off not caring about the fifth man. Behind me his screams got louder. I couldn't believe what I had just done, but it was either him or me and I chose me. So I pushed past my disgust at myself and kept running without stopping. My body was exhausted but I kept going. Even when I could no longer run, I walked, and then I limped. I fell many times, but I just got back up and kept going.

I was so exhausted now they I didn't even know where I was going. My brothers weren't there to guide me around, but my head no longer hurt so I guess the hallucinations stopped. Now, more than ever I wanted to see him. I wanted to hear Jacob's snarky voice and Erin's precious laughter. It was almost night now, but I kept walking. I can't believe I walked an entire day without resting.

I fell again but got back up fairly quickly and started walking again. I bumped into almost every tree but it didn't even register. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, but I chose to ignore it. A tiny part back in my brain told me to look, but I didn't want to. Finally the little voice was getting annoying so I stopped and turned to it.

The figure was hunched over with his head in his heads. His entire body shook as he dry sobbed. Why was he so sad? I stared at him until he looked up. The moment our eyes met I felt like I could cry or jump for joy. I never felt so happy in my entire life. I really felt like I was giving up and then out of the blue I see him. My Daryl.

With shaking hands, he lifted his crossbow at me. What was he doing? Was Daryl going to shoot me? My voice was so hoarse, I could barely talk. When I tried to came out croaky, almost like a growl. Oh God, he must think I'm a walker. I need to give him so sign, anything. My throat was too dry, I can't speak. What do I do?!

Without thinking, I raised my hand and waved at him. He looked at me dumbstruck; did he not get the message? Next I flipped him off, then a peace sign. Last but not least, the Spock sign.

"Bitty?" Daryl asked. I nodded smiling. Daryl got up and ran to me holding my sore body close to his. God, it hurt so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's got his Bitty back! Now all is right with the world...well besides the dead are walking around eating people...but everything else is right. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>

**'Til next time, I love your faces. ^_^**


	17. Alone with a fake smile

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 17: Alone with a fake smile...**

_Thank you for the reviews Rossi's Little Devil, Wolf9lucky, jeanf, 0rhidd, and sillygabby! I love seeing reviews from you so thank you thank you thank you!_

_Also thank you to any new followers and favorites! I'm glad you found my story and love it!_

**Robin's POV**

**I do not own the Walking dead.**

* * *

><p>I nearly wanted to cry as Daryl held me so close to him. One I was in Daryl's arms and two he was squeezing to hard that it was killing my arm. I couldn't ask him to let go of me because I wanted so badly to stay in his arms forever. I silently whined when he finally pulled away even though my arm felt relieved.<p>

"Where you been, Bitty? You hurt? Why is your arm tied up like that?" He asked in a hurry as he checked me over.

"My arm is dislocated." I answered simply. Hug me again damn it!

"How'd that happen? And you didn't answer, where have you been?" Daryl asked again.

"It happened when I…fell. Please, Daryl can we get back to the group. I've haven't eaten in two days." I pleaded. I really didn't want to talk about what I went through now. I just wanted to be somewhere I felt safe and eat something. Daryl made me feel safe, but I doubted he had a cake hidden somewhere on him.

Daryl nodded understanding, "You haven't been bit have you?" He looked like he didn't want to ask me that question, or more likely he was afraid of what answer I'd give him.

"No, I haven't been bitten. I've barely seen any walkers around." I replied, he still looked at me worried, "Feel free to check yourself. Just a little warning, I stink really, really bad."

He shook his head with a smirk and he was blushing when he said, "Come on, Bitty, let's get you back to the farm." Daryl scooped me up into his arms. I let out a tiny squeal as I was lifted up. I wasn't expecting him to do that, but I appreciated it since I felt too weak to walk anymore. I couldn't complain either since my face was so close to his.

"Farm, what farm?" I asked sleepily. I felt myself getting more tired as he walked. My eyes closed as I listened to him breathe.

"Well, while we were looking for you and Sophia, Carl was shot." He explained.

My eyes flew open, "What?! Is he ok? Who shot him?"

He sighed, "Let me finish, Bitty. He was shot on accident by one of the people on the farm. Hershel, the old man who owns the farm fixed him up. So he's fine."

I let out the breath I was holding in, "That's good. Wait, you said you were looking for Sophia, she didn't run back to the highway?"

"No, we've been looking for her too. We were hoping she'd be with you." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No, I saw her before I fell." I said. I felt the sleep coming back as I stuck my face into Daryl's neck. I felt him flinch but he didn't say anything. I breathed in Daryl's manly scent. I nuzzled my face against his neck breathing in more, he smelt woodsy too. As I nuzzled my hunter, his breath picked up, but I nuzzled on. I traced his jaw with my nose feeling his stubble and goatee scratch my nose.

"W-," He swallowed, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I missed you." I whispered against his chin. I looked up at him with my sleep-heavy eyes.

Daryl stared at me as he walked, so much emotion was on his face that it was unreadable. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I waited for him to say something but nothing. Finally he spoke, "Go to sleep, Bitty. I'll wake you up when we get there." He saw me losing the battle against sleep.

"Okie dokie." I mumbled and off to dream land I went. By dream, I mean nightmare. In the dream I was running, but from what I didn't know. I looked back many times, but only darkness was behind me. What was I afraid off?

**Daryl's POV**

I was feeling so many different emotions, all of them I didn't know what to name. The only one I knew was how glad I was. I felt the rush of joy when she raised her hand and waved. I thought at first I imagined it until she flipped me off. Never before was I happy to be flipped off. She did the peace sign and the Star Trek thing too. I didn't stop myself from throwing down my crossbow and wrapping her up into my arms. I wasn't a touchy feely type but I couldn't-wouldn't have stopped myself from hugging my Bitty. She was alive.

I didn't know what I was feeling when she was rubbing her face in my neck and along my jaw. It certainly turned me on, but there was another feeling with it. I felt like there was a weird feeling like my stomach, like something was squirming around in there. My heart was beating a mile a minute like I was on a hunt, it felt…natural. I don't know how to explain that emotional shit.

Now my Bitty was asleep in my arms. I've got her back now and she was safe with me, but something was strange. She avoided my questions about where she's been and about her arm. In her eyes, I could see panic. She was hesitant when she did tell me how she hurt it; she looked like she was looking for some story to tell me. Hopefully she'll tell me once we got back to the farm. If I had to, I'd make her tell me everything.

I watched her as she slept in my arms. She was a peaceful sleeper, every so often she'd flinch hard, but I never dropped her. She must have been dreaming, I wondered about what. Maybe it was what she went through while she was missing. I wish I had been with her throughout whatever it was; she'd been safe with me.

The sun was already down by the time I got to the farm. Lights were still on in the house and I saw the lights from the lanterns. Good, I wouldn't have to wake anybody up. Up on the roof of the RV, Dale was me coming. I heard him call out to the others; I knew that wouldn't be able to see that it was me so I called out, "It's me!"

I heard a sigh, "It's just Daryl. Wait, a second he's carrying someone." Dale called out to the others.

I knew what they were hoping; they wanted it to be Sophia. Carol ran around the RV eyes filled with hope, they quickly died out when she saw Bitty in my arms. The others followed her around.

"Is that Robin?" Glenn asked.

"Yea, she needs Hershel to look at her. Her arm's dislocated." I called out looking at Rick. He nodded and sent Glenn to tell the old man.

"Where'd you find her?" Dale asked.

"She was stumbling around in the woods. Thought it was a walker at first." I grunted, my arms were getting tired, I've been holding her for a few hours without rest because I didn't want to wake her up.

"Good think you didn't shoot her." Andrea remarked, "How did you know it was her?"

"She waved." I nearly chuckled.

I felt her stir in my arms, "Daryl?" She slurred.

"It's ok, Bitty. We're at the farm." I said as soft I as could.

She lifted her head from my neck and looked around. Her eyes met Rick's, "Hey Rick." She mumbled then stuck her face back into my neck.

"Hey Robin." Rick chuckled. The door on the front porch was open with Hershel and his people standing there. They made way for us to walk in.

"Something wrong with her?" Hershel asked leading me to bedroom.

"Her arm is dislocated. Plus she's starved, thirsty, and exhausted. Oh and she stinks." I answered.

"Fuck you." Bitty mumbled against my cheek.

Right away the old man led us to an upstairs bedroom with Rick following close behind. Downstairs the others waited. They wanted to know what happened and if she knew anything about what happened to Sophia.

"Put her left arm where it can dangle off the bed." Hershel ordered.

"What's happening?" Bitty woke up again as I was adjusting her.

"Hershel's going to fix your arm." Rick answered.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Bitty groaned making Hershel and Rick laugh.

"This is going to hurt." Hershel warned.

"I bet it will, certainly hurt when it popped out." She said.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded. Hershel untied her arm from the swing and placed it to the side. He took her wrist in one hand and the crook of her elbow in the other. From the look on Robin's face I could tell it was painful, though she didn't make a sound yet. I reached for the other hand, right away she squeezed down hard.

Hershel moved her arm slowly closer to her side; Robin breathed faster and she squeezed my hand harder. When her elbow was tucked close to her side, Hershel guided her upper arm out to the side with her wrist and elbow. Robin let out a gasp and a whimper.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hershel asked.

"No!" Robin grunted out, "Just get it over with."

"Alright, take a deep breath." Hershel ordered. Robin breathed deep and let it out slowly. Hershel continued to move her hand out to the side while holding her elbow into her side. When her arm was down to the side of the bed, he started to push up shoulder up back into the joint. Robin was gasping and whimpering until finally a loud pop came from her shoulder. She was out a grunt and then laughed dryly. With her right hand, she wiped at her eyes.

"I'll give you something for the pain. It's best that you sleep on your right side and avoid doing any work with that arm." Hershel advised.

"Take two pills and call you in the morning, got it." Robin nodded.

"Robin, would you like to tell her about what happened?" Rick asked walking to the bed with his hands on his hips.

Robin looked panicked for a moment then looked normal again, "Can we do this later, right now all I like to do is shower and eat something. I'm so hungry, if Daryl wiggled an uncooked squirrel in my face, I'd eat it and his hand."

Rick laughed, "Yea, we'll talk about this tomorrow." He looked up at Hershel, "Is it alright if she took a shower?"

Hershel nodded, "I'll have Maggie help you out."

"Thank you, Doc." Robin smiled. I didn't notice that she still held my hand until she let go.

"Does anybody know what happened to my stuff?" She asked getting up from the bed.

Rick shook his head, but I answered, "I got it."

Robin looked up with obvious panic, "Oh…um…thanks."

"I'll bring it up for you." I said. I noticed how panicked she looked about the bag, it made me think about her journal. Maybe there was something written about me in there. I should have read more while I had the chance. I wanted to find out more about Erin and the douche Jeff. I couldn't exactly ask her about it now without telling her I read her book.

I left the house and went straight to my tent. I stuffed her clothes back into her bag; I hope they didn't smell like me since I've been using them as another pillow. I picked up her journal, I wanted to read more, but I didn't have enough time so I shoved it at the bottom of her bag. I didn't put her lacy black panties back, she wouldn't notice if they went missing.

**Robin's POV**

I found Maggie, or at least who I thought was her in the hallway pulling some towels from a closet, "Excuse me. Are you Maggie?"

She turned and smiled, "That's me." Maggie was that type they made me jealous because of her looks. She was beautiful not like other women who caked on make-up to look pretty; she was a natural beauty with her short brown hair and greenish-blue eyes.

"Hey, Hershel said you'd help me." I put on a smile.

"Sure, here's you some towels and a rag. My bathroom is in there; feel free to use the shampoo and soap. I'll make you something to eat." She walked away, when I remembered about my arm. I would have to take off my shirt and unhook my bra, and that was going to be painful.

"Um…I hate to ask." I felt so awkward for thinking about asking this stranger.

"Whatcha need?" She turned to me still with a friendly smile.

"My arm is still sore as hell and I can't move it without wanting to scream, could you help…" I couldn't say the rest, it was too embarrassing.

"Help you take off your clothes?" She offered.

"Yeah." I nodded with a grimace.

"Wow, we barely know each other and you want me to get you naked. You best buy me a drink first." She joked.

I laughed hard and loud, "How dare you, I'm a good girl, I am."

"I best next you'll say you'll call me tomorrow." She laughed.

"You caught me!" I held up my right hand, "I'm a scoundrel."

"Come on, I'll help you get undressed." Maggie shook her head laughing and led me to her bedroom. She opened a drawer and handed me some clothes, "Here ya go, we look about the same size."

"Thanks." I took the clothes. Then she led me into the bathroom, she set my stuff on the bathroom counter then helped me take off my shirt, starting with the rest side first. She helped me with all my clothes.

"Call me when you get out and I'll help you get dressed again." Maggie said closing the door.

I smiled until I heard the door clink, the smile disappeared and I no longer had to fake it. I still felt numb from the killing those four men. They deserved it and it was either them or me, but I still felt like a dirty murderer. The act itself was easy, easier than it should have been, but now I felt hallow.

I barely registered the hot water pouring down on me, usually I would have danced and sang in happiness, but I just stood there. I washed quickly instead taking my time enjoying the water. I rinsed and used a disposable razor to shave real quick then I jumped out. I dried and wrapped the towel around me then stuck my head out the bedroom door, "Maggie!"

I heard someone running my way and it wasn't Maggie. Running down the hall was Daryl looking like freaked out, "Bitty!"

"Ahhh!" I let out once Daryl turned the corner and saw me wearing nothing but a towel. A very small towel I might add, it was low on my breast and ended just under the curve of my butt. The front was trying to come undone revealing myself to Daryl.

Daryl's face turned a bright red when he saw me. He spun around with a hurried apology, "I thought you were hurt or something." He mumbled.

I hid partially by the door, "No, I need Maggie's help getting dressed."

"Maggie is helping Patricia make you some food." Daryl replied.

"Damn it, guess I'll have to grit and bare it." I mumbled. Or you could get Daryl to help you get dressed…?

_Shut up, inner pervert now's not the time to be thinking or acting that way._

"I see you back in your room." He ran off like the devil was chasing him. I laughed at that, a real laugh. Who wouldn't thought Daryl would be so bashful?

I went back into Maggie's room and breathed deeply. I could get dressed with one hand but it was going to be a struggle. Putting underwear on wasn't that bad, either was the pj pants. I decided just to skip putting on bra on. It wouldn't be too comfortable to sleep in anyhow. The shirt however was going to be a challenge. I took another deep breath and put it on. Several grunts and curse words later I had it on. Just when I was pulling it down, Maggie walked in.

"I'm so sorry that you put them on by yourself." Maggie apologized.

"It's ok, the only challenge was the shirt but it's fine." I smiled.

"I just got blessed out by a redneck." Maggie play frowned and handed me a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"What?" I frowned.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, "Daryl marched down the stairs into the kitchen and raised hell that I wasn't in there helping you put your clothes on. Gosh, your boyfriend is really protective of you."

I blushed now, "Daryl isn't my boyfriend."

She smiled big, "Are you sure? He seems to care about you a whole lot. And he calls you Bitty, which I think is really cute by the way. I heard from Glenn the only one that could handle him is you."

I laughed at that, "Well I'm sorry he yelled at you, that wasn't called for."

"It's cool; it was really cute and funny to see." Maggie smiled, "I'm glad there's another girl around here. Finally I can have a friend that's my age. I think we'll be fast friends."

"Well you did see me naked." I tease making her laugh so hard she snorted. That only spurned us to laugh harder.

"Well I'm going off to bed after I eat this. My hunter is in my room." I said opened the door.

"Oh your hunter?" Maggie quirked a brow teasingly.

"Goodnight Maggie!" I stuck my tongue at her.

Maggie was great, she helped me forget the numbness, but it was still there. I just hoped it wouldn't be there long; the others were going to start asking questions tomorrow. Questions I wasn't quite ready to answer.

Daryl was sitting on the bed with my stuff beside him. He jumped up when he saw me enter. The blush from earlier was still on his face and I knew he was thinking about it the way his eyes checked out my body.

He cleared his throat, "Doc wanted me to give you this." He held out a white strap, "It's a real arm swing. Don't have to use a hoodie anymore."

"Oh thanks." I said. Awkwardness was thick in the air. We eyed each other; every so often Daryl would look away and glance around the room like he was looking for something to talk about.

"Do you like milk?" I asked randomly.

He eyes shot up at me, "Uh, yea."

"Maggie gave me some milk, but the thought of drinking milk makes me what to gag." I handed him the glass.

He took it and down it fast like it was a big shot of a liquid courage, "Thanks."

"Welcome. Well I'm going to eat then I'm off to La la land." I put on a fake smile.

"Alright then. Goodnight." He stood there for a moment like he didn't know what to do or say.

"Good bye, Daryl." I smiled bigger.

"Right, uh, bye." Daryl rushed out of the room nearly knocking the chair by the door over. I smiled lightly at the adorable awkwardness, I really missed him.

I ate the sandwich without really tasting it; I was so hungry that it was painful. I gulped it down in a few bites then curled up in the bed. Now that I was alone and safe everything I've been refusing to feel, rushed back on me tenfold.

Tears kept falling from my eyes. I was a killer and I didn't have my brothers here to help me get through this. I knew they were just a hallucination but right now I'd give anything to see them or hear them. I guess I would have to get through this like I always do, alone with a fake smile.

* * *

><p>The next chapter or two won't be as funny as Robin usually is. She is trying to cope from what she went through, so she's going to faking a lot of smiles and maybe even fight...<p>

'Til next time, I love your faces ^_^


	18. Something's Wrong

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 18: Something's Wrong**

So very sorry I haven't updated in forever, so much has happened since the last time I posted. My computer died, I got accepted in college, and then I moved. I still don't have a new computer but I should be getting a new one this Friday which is making me super happy.

Warning: I posted this fast because I wanted to give you something so if there are any grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I reread through the stories all the time, so all will be fixed when I spot them.

Enjoy!

_Robin's POV_

* * *

><p>Pain, nausea, and guilt. It was the only feelings I could name as I tried to figure out where I was. The source of the emotions was a mystery to me. Pain was the most obvious of them all. My entire body was burning with it. Especially my left arm and for the life of me, I couldn't remember why. Every time I grasped the answer, it slipped away, replaced by a headache.<p>

Nausea-I felt sick and dizzy like the world was spinning around me too fast. I couldn't focus on my surroundings. The nausea also came with a foreboding sense like something bad was going to happen or maybe already happened. Once again the thought slipped away once it become to make sense.

Lastly guilt, the overwhelmingly crushing weight of guilt filled my entire body. It was another thing I could not remember even though a part of my brain was screaming the answer. I couldn't understand it. It's like it was screaming from underneath water, I could hear the urgency but not understand the message. Why did I feel so guilty?

Why was I so sick?

Why was I in so much pain?

The rational part of my brain began to kick in, but only a little. I was able to push some of the pain, nausea, and guilt to the side and looked around. I was strapped to a chair in the middle of the dark room. The only light streaming in was the moonlight that shone through the small cracks in the boarded walls. I recognized this place, but I didn't remember how. The screaming in the back of my head became louder. I could almost hear it until I was surrounded by an ominous whispering.

_Murderer_… _Killer_…_Monster_… Over and over I heard their words insulting me, haunting me. I wasn't a killer, was I?

The whispering grew louder. _Murderer_…_Killer_…_Monster_… I no longer had to strain to hear it, but it got louder. First, it sounded the same pitch as someone calmly talking. It became louder like they were shouting. I wanted to cover my ears, but they were still tied behind my back.

Then the voices started to scream at me. **Murder!**...**Killer!**...**Monster!** The screeching seemed to circle around me, it hurt my ears and it only seemed to get louder and louder. My ears felt like they were starting to bleed. I couldn't take anymore, "Shut up!" The voices stopped their shouts and went silent, and then together they laughed.

The longer the laugh went on the darker it sounded. There seemed to be several men, but I still couldn't not see them. Some laughed hysterically while others laughed deep sending chills down my spine.

"Stop laughing!" I screamed again, but they only laughed harder. Again and again I screamed, but they never stopped.

Out of nowhere I yelled, "I had to do it!" They stopped laughing. In a weak pleading voice, "I had to."

They finally appeared, it was four men looking furious and downright murderous. All of them looked like victims of a slasher flick. One had a stab wound in the middle of his chest with blood still dripping from the injury.

There were two blondes; one with brown eyes and the other had green. The green-eyed had a viscous stab through his Adam's apple and underneath his chin; the wound was jagged and bloody. His eyes were an angry dark green.

The brown-eyed one was bleeding from his temple. The blood continued to drip from the should-be lethal stab wound to his shoulder. He looked at me with such malice; I could have sworn looks could kill.

The last one was the worst to look at. He looked gruesome with all the missing chunks ripped off of him. He had bite marks up and down his arms and a side of his face gnawed off making part of his face looked partly skeletal with his left cheek missing. Never before have I ever seen such a dark and dead look in someone's eyes.

"You had to?" The gnawed man spat, "You had to kill us?"

"You would have killed me!" I screamed, "I did what I had to, to survive."

"I was just sleeping on the couch. You could have just slipped past; you didn't have to kill me." The brown-eyed blonde sneered.

"I loved you, we weren't meant to be together. I wouldn't have killed you." The gnawed man frowned while glaring.

"You would have held me against my will and raped me." I argued back, "I don't regret it."

"You don't regret it?" The man with the stab wound the stomach asked.

I did. I felt awful and empty for killing them. I had to get out and it was the right thing to do, but I still felt like I could have done it differently. Emotions and Logical thinking were battling one another. I didn't want to regret staying alive, but I did. Stupid isn't, how emotions can royally fuck with you.

"We'll make sure you regret it!" They'll snarled. They all turned to look like walkers then pounced on me snaring. I screamed in agony as their teeth ripped in my flesh. I knew it was just a dream, but why haven't I woken up. Was this my hell?

My eyes snapped open and I snapped up in the bed I was sitting. Pain shot through my body, making me groan. I remembered about dislocating my arm, I'm surprised I didn't scream my head off when Hershel was relocating my shoulder. I would give myself a pat on the back for acting strong-if it didn't hurt to do so.

"Bitty, you alright?" Sitting in a corner in a rocking chair was Daryl. I don't know when he came in; he wasn't here when I fell asleep.

"I'm fine. When did you get here?" I asked, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I avoided looking him in the eyes, I felt like if I looked at him, he would know everything I was hiding.

"Came in during the night." Daryl explained, "Worried about you."

I liked it that Daryl was worried, but then again didn't. It would mean he would start asking questions soon. Honestly, I rather not ask anything, I just want to act like nothing happened in the woods except for falling. I doubt I would have such luck.

"I'm alright." I nodded, "Just a little pain, but I'm fine." I still avoided making eye contact, it was hard though. I loved looking into Daryl's beautiful blue eyes.

Daryl didn't look like he believed me as he scrutinized me with narrowed eyes. Somehow he knew I was lying.

"I swear, Daryl. I'm fine." I forced a smile. I knew it was obviously fake, but I couldn't make myself smile for real. I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes for a brief second, then forced my eyes to his chin and neck.

"Whatever." He huffed, "I got to go get Rick, he wanted to talk to you when you woke up." His voice was rough, just like the bearded creeper. It made me feel sick just thinking about what I did. I frowned and looked away from Daryl.

I shrugged uncaring, though the movement sent another sting of pain into shoulder, "Alright." I grimaced through the pain.

"I'll have the doc give you something too." He said.

I gave him a real smile, then settled back down in the bed. I noticed Daryl was just standing by the door, holding onto the doorknob without making any move to leave. He was just gazing at me like something was wrong.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out." He mumbled, then spoke louder, "You sure you're alright, Bitty."

I looked away so I wouldn't look in his eyes again, "I'm fine, Daryl." It sounded harsher than I wanted, but Daryl left anyway without saying anything about it.

* * *

><p><em>Daryl's POV<em>

Something wasn't right; I could feel it in my gut. Bitty wasn't herself. Not once did she call me some disgusting pet name, I called her Bitty waiting for her to say something but nothing. Before she disappeared, she would always look me in the eye when she spoke to me, but now she refused to look at me. She used to chat my ears off, but now she barely talked unless she had too.

I found Rick talking to Lori and the douchebag Shane by the RV. He stopped talking the moment he saw me coming up. Lori walked off not looking too pleased with either Shane or Rick, not that I cared. Shane crossed his arms and gave me a glare.

"Any news on Robin?" Rick asked.

"She's awake." I replied, "She's not acting herself."

"What do you mean she's not acting herself?" The old man, Dale, walked up the Glenn.

"She's not herself. She looks panicked when I bring up what happened to her in the woods. She won't look me in the eye." I explained. And I just had a gut feeling about the whole thing.

"Maybe she doesn't like looking at your ugly mug." Shane smirked.

I lunged at him only to be stopped by Rick and Glenn, "You should shut your mouth!" I yelled. Something was seriously wrong with Bitty, and he thought it was the perfect time to joke around and be a dick.

"Shane, Daryl, stop it." Rick ordered, he pushed me back away, then looked at me with his hands on his hips, "Has she said anything?"

"She only has she's fine." I said.

"Maybe she's is fine, Daryl." Rick said, "She's probably still tired from being in those woods for two days. Just give some time to get her energy back and let her arm heal."

"I've seen Bitty joke around without having several nights sleep. Like hell, she's acting this way, just 'cause she was in the woods."

"Daryl, she went two days without rest, food, and water." Dale started.

"Plus, she had a concussion and a dislocated arm." Glenn added.

"Like I said, give her some time to rest and recharge, Robin will be fine." Rick said.

I couldn't believe this. It was obvious that something up with Bitty. I just know it!

"Man, y'all don't know the hell you're talking about." I snapped. I turned around and marched my way back to the farm house. Rick called out for me. I stopped, but I didn't really want to.

"Calm down, Daryl." He said evenly, "Now let's go talk to her together."

Nothing was said as we made up to Bitty's room in the farmhouse. When we walked in, she was sleeping again, but moaning and switching something awful. She rolled around on the bed and mumbled, "No, stop it. I had...to. I had to…"

I looked over to Rick and he shared a look with me. He saw it now, something was wrong with Bitty. Before she disappeared, when she had nightmares she would say 'don't hurt them' in her sleep, so I knew it wasn't the dream with her brother. Something was up, something bad-real bad. And I wasn't going to stop until I figured out what it was.

* * *

><p><em>Robin's POV<em>

I had the same dream like before when I felt someone nudging me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I let out a tiny shriek, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Rick and Daryl standing above me looking really worried. I could only pray that I didn't give any signs about my nightmare or what happened.

"Nightmare?" Rick questioned.

I couldn't deny after my reaction, so I nodded, "Yea, it's the same dream about my brother. No big deal." I brushed it off hoping they would too. Sadly, neither looked like they would, but they didn't say anything.

Rick sat down at the edge of the bed and Daryl remained standing, "Robin, can you tell us what happened while you were in the woods?" Rick asked softly.

Inside I panicked, but I pushed it away, "After we got separated, I killed the walker and was running back when I saw Sophia." Both got tense when they heard me say that, "I called out to her from the edge of the small cliff; she turned to me and was running over when the edge gave out. I don't know what happened to her after that."

Their shoulders sank slightly in disappointment, but they allowed me to continue.

"After the fall, I had a concussion, but I got up and started to make my way back to the highway. I made it back, but it wasn't the same part of the highway. I hide away in a truck and slept. I made sure to wake up every hour or so by using a watch."

"Why did you leave the highway? Daryl found you in the woods, didn't he?" Rick asked.

"I was going to drive around on the highway for you, but…" I froze. I was going to stay until those men kidnapped me.

"But what?" Rick asked.

"But another herd came through, I had to leave." I hurried with the lie.

"How did you dislocate your arm?" Daryl asked.

I didn't even look at him when I answered, "I fell again while running. I must have hit something on the way down."

Rick just nodded slowly, but Daryl growled, "You're a damn liar!"

I jerked my head to look at him, "Excuse me?!"

"You're lying. I know it." He got closer to the bed to look me right in the eyes, "What are you hiding?" His voice made me flinch hard. I couldn't stop thinking about the man's voice, nor the look of fear that came on my face when I looked at Daryl. He saw it and backed away with a hurt look was on his face.

"Alright, let's calm down here. Robin, you look like you need some more rest. I'll have someone bring you up something to eat." Rick tried to soothe the tension, but it didn't work. Daryl was now looking away from me.

"OK." I mumbled. I crawled back under the bed. I only let go of the tears in my eyes once I heard the door closed behind them. I hated what I did, what I had to do, but most of all I hated that I affiliated Daryl with one of my attackers. He was nothing like them, none of them. If Daryl had been there, he wouldn't have hurt me; he'd beat the shit out of them and then would have got me out. But when I heard his rough, gravelly voice, I thought back to being tied on to that chair.

* * *

><p><em>Daryl's POV<em>

I hated that look, the look of fear. Before I didn't mind as much because it kept people away, but when Bitty looked up at me like that, tears forming in her eyes, I hated it. I never wanted her to look at me that way. I liked her smile; her carefree look even though the world turned to shit. She wasn't supposed to be this way; she wasn't supposed to be scared of me. Her fear only confirmed that something happened while she was out in those woods.

"What the hell happened?" Rick asked, pushing me to face him.

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"Well, you're right. Something did happen, but we can't just force it out of her. She got really scared when you tried. Just give her some more time, and then we'll ask a few more questions." Rick said, "Shit, I forgot to give her something."

_Robin's POV_

I jumped again when the door opened; I hastily wiped away the tears from my face and turned. Thankfully, it was just Rick who gave me an apologetic smile, "I forgot to give you this." He handed me a small toy walkie talkie.

I took it and glanced at it in confusion before looking up at Rick. He smiled, "Turn it on."

I did and waited until I heard, "Hello? Robin?" Carl's voice came through the walkie talkie. I smiled hearing his voice.

"Hey bud? How you doing?" I asked, pressing the talk button.

He laughed, "I'm good, a little sore. Did you hear that I got shot?!" He asked excited. Rick chuckled hearing it, then left.

I laughed too, "I heard about it. I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too, I'm just like my dad now. He was shot too. We should start a club." He went on.

"A club? Do I have to be shot to join?" I asked, "Because I don't want to be shot."

"I'll make an exception since you're cool." He replied.

"Thanks. We'll have to come up with a handshake and a secret password. Not to mention, we have to find a clubhouse." I listed off, smiling.

"Once we get out, we can look." Carl said, "I'm glad you're back, Robin. I wanted to be the one that found you, but I'm glad you're safe. Now we just got to find Sophia."

I smiled again, "We'll find her, buddy."

"I know-crap, I got to go. Mom's coming up and she doesn't know I have these." Carl hurried. He didn't give me enough time to reply before he cut his off. I settled back in the bed, ignoring the pain and tried to relax.

* * *

><p><em>Daryl's POV<em>

After I calmed down from scaring Robin, I thought I could go and give the flower to Carol. It would make her feel better about all this mess and maybe help take my mind away from Bitty. I asked Dale where he saw her and he said she was up in the RV.

Inside the RV, I could see right away Carol did a lot of cleaning. Everything was shiny and in order. All the dishes were setting out orderly, clean and waiting to be used. In the back of the RV sitting on the bed was Carol sewing together a hole in a blanket.

She looked up, giving me a guilt-inducing smile, "Cleaned up. I wanted it to be nice for her."

I looked around thinking of something nice to say, the woman's daughter was missing so I didn't want to act like a dick, "For a second I thought I was in the wrong place."

She smiled for a second, then looked back to the blanket. While she was looking away, I set the Cherokee Rose in an empty beer bottle down on a shelf. She looked up at it for a moment in surprise; probably she was worrying why a no-good redneck was giving her a flower.

"A flower?" She asked, looking up at me.

"It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears. The Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way. From exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother."

Carol wiped the tears threatening to fall and kept listening, "But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl."

More tears fell, making me uncomfortable, did I say something wrong? Then she gave a shaky laugh, I let out the breath I was holding in. I hated hearing people laughing at me, but I was glad to hear her, it told me I didn't screw up. I thought I was done so I started to walk away, I realized I kind of liked this whole 'being nice' thing so I stopped and turned back to her, "She's going to really like it in here." She gave me another smile then I walked out.

I stood outside wondering what I was going to do. I thought back to Bitty, she wasn't talking, at least not to me. Now that I think about it, I doubt she'd talk to any of the guys here. She didn't seem open to talking to Rick. I know she won't be talking to Shane, she hates him. Glenn and Dale are the one's she's closest too, maybe she might talk to them.

I found Glenn talking to T-Dog, "Hey!" I called out.

Glenn shot me a frightened look, "What is it?"

"I need you to talk to Bitty." I said.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because she's close to you." I huffed, I didn't like admitting that.

"Robin's closer to you than anyone." Glenn remarked.

"I'll talk to her." Andrea popped out of nowhere.

"No." I said simply, not evening turning to her. Bitty and Andrea didn't see eye to eye. If I sent her in there, Bitty would clam up. If they talked, it would start a fight. I wanted to find out what was wrong, not piss Bitty off sending in the blond bitch.

"And why not?" She asked offended. I didn't have to turn around to see her crossing her arms out with her hip popped out.

"Because Bitty hates you and you're a bitch." I looked at Glenn waiting for him to agree to talk to Bitty.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Do I got to say it louder?" I snapped. I heard to stomp off, but I didn't see where she went off and I didn't care either.

"Why don't you talk to her?" T-Dog asked.

"She ain't talking to me." I replied.

"At all?" Glenn asked.

"She does, but not about what really happened. And I want to know what really happened." I explained.

"Maybe something didn't happen; maybe she really did just fall." T-Dog shrugged.

"Then why does she look afraid when I talk to her about it? Or when Rick asks? She's hiding something and I want to know." I wasn't crazy, I know something is going on, I could feel it.

Hershel's daughter, the one that Glenn was always drooling over about, came up, "I'll talk to her."

"You?" I asked. I didn't know this girl, either did Bitty.

"You want someone to talk to her. The best bet would be another woman around her age." Maggie explained, "I'll talk to her."

"If you think she'll talk to you." I said, I stepped to the side.


	19. The Truth Part 1

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 19: The Truth Part 1**

Another chapter for my lovelies, though a short one.

_Robin's POV_

* * *

><p>"How you feeling?" Carl asked through the walkie talkie. Since Rick handed it to me, Carl has been talking to me a lot, not that I minded. I loved talking to the little guy. He was so sweet and innocent that it made me completely forget all that happened with the men. I smiled at his little attempts at jokes and his stories. He reminded me so much of Erin.<p>

"I'm good, bored being in this room. I want to be out there, helping everyone look for Sophia." I replied.

"Me too, I want to get out, but Mom won't let me." Carl complained, "I want to be the one that finds her. If I don't get out now, Daryl might find her before I do."

I laughed, "Oh, is this some kind of competition between the two?"

"Maybe." He said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm rooting for your side, buddy." I smiled.

"Thanks." I could hear the smile on his face, it only made me smile wider. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard someone coming up the stairs, "Code Red. I repeat Code Red." I whispered into the walkie talkie then turned mine off and stuck it under the pillow. I knew Carl was doing the same in the other room. We both thought of the code just because it was fun having our own little secret.

A moment later, Maggie walked in with a tray off food. Thank goodness, I was getting really hungry and that encounter with Daryl and Rick really put me out. I could use some food.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked, setting the tray down on my lap.

"I've been better." I shrugged. This time, I didn't feel any pain. Hershel came in earlier with some beautiful pain relievers and a drip to help getting me hydrated again. Hopefully with the drip I can be out of this bed sooner.

Maggie sat in the rocking chair as I started to eat, she didn't speak until I finished the sandwich and downed the juice. When I finished she gathered the tray and sat it on the dresser then sat back down at the edge of the bed.

"Now, Robin, I want to really know what happened in those woods." She said softly.

I sighed, "I told everyone. I just fell. That's all."

"Then why haven't you been able to look Daryl in the eye?" She questioned still in the gentle voice, but it felt like she was scolding me none the less. I looked away from her face in shame.

"You know when I was in high school I had this friend named Angela. She was a pretty girl, pretty popular too." Maggie started. I looked up at her confusion wondering where she was going with this, but I didn't say anything.

"During Spring Break of our junior year, she was invited to go stay at a cabin with some guys. I was invited too, but my daddy wouldn't let me go. Well, when Angela got back she wasn't the same. She was quiet all the time at first, she rarely talked to me or to our other friends. And she could never look her daddy in the face. I asked her repeatedly what was wrong, but she said she was fine. I gave up asking her after two weeks, the day after I stopped asking, she killed herself." A tear ran down Maggie's face.

"Turns out, those boys at the cabin got drunk and repeatedly raped her. They threatened to kill her if she said anything, but in her note that wasn't the only reason she didn't talk. She was ashamed, she said. People often do that, when something terrible happens to them like that. They feel too ashamed to actually talk about it, but it's not healthy. They start too slowly die inside, until eventually they can't take it."

Tears began to fall down my face as I listened to her. I wiped them away with my good hand and continued to listen to whatever she had to say.

"I know something is wrong with you Robin, you're acting just as Angela did. And like hell, am I going to let what happened to her happen again. You need to talk about it, honey, it will be hard, but it will make you feel better to talk about it. Please, don't do this to yourself." She pleaded with tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Please tell me. I want judge you for whatever happened and I will help you through it in any way I can." She said.

I sniffled and thought about it. Emotionally I didn't really want to do it, but then again a part of me emotionally was screaming to tell her. Then there was my logically side that told me it was smart to tell her, that I would feel better when I told her. With a gulp, I pushed past of emotions and spoke.

"It wasn't a herd that drove me from the highway." I felt like it took everything just admitting that and I wasn't even done yet.

"What was it?" She asked.

I swallowed once more, "It was five men. I woke up in the truck to them breaking the window and yanking on my hair." Already tears began to fall from my face.

"They bound me and put a blindfold over my eyes. I didn't know where they took me, I was in the trunk. When they pulled me out, they were took me somewhere deep in the woods in a shack. " I was having a hard time talking, emotions were coming back making my voice crack. I started to cry harder into a sob.

"They said the most horrible things. They so sick and vile. Just thinking about them makes my skin crawl. I still have nightmares!." That was all I could get out before I let go everything I was feeling. All the pain and guilt rushed out like a geyser, tears fell from my eyes and my body shook with sobs. I barely felt Maggie's arms wrap around me. She held me as I cried until eventually I emotionally passed out.

* * *

><p><em>Daryl's POV<em>

I was pacing back in forth on the porch while chewing on the pad of my thumb. The others silently watched me. I was annoyed by the crowd, when word got out about that Maggie was going to find out what really happened, everyone on the farm gathered around. Hershel's people also waited on the porch since Maggie cleared them out. She didn't want anyone to overhear what was being said. She had Rick guard the door to the farmhouse.

"Man, can you stop moving?! You're driving me crazy." Shane complained.

"Shove it up your ass, asshole." I grumbled not stopping. It was driving me crazy not knowing what was going on. It made me mad that I wasn't the one up there talking to her. Bitty was my responsibility, I should be the one she talks to, not some girl she barely knows.

Maggie finally appeared, when I saw her tear stained cheeks, I felt my entire body grow cold. Panicked filled me as my jaw tensed. I marched right up to her, "What the hell happened?!"

Rick came over and tried to put some distance between us, "Daryl, calm down." I didn't move an inch.

I couldn't be calm, something happened up there, "What happened to Bitty?!"

She flinched and didn't answer.

"Tell me, damn it!" I yelled.

Her face grew angry, "Will you be quiet long enough for me to talk? Besides Robin is sleeping, she could hear you. And I am going to tell you, but not everyone."

"Who are you going to tell?" Rick asked.

"Just you and Daryl." Maggie replied, "I think she'd only want you two to know."

Andrea jumped up from the porch swing, "Hey, we all deserve to know!"

I was just about to cuss that bitch out, but Maggie beat me to the punch, "You don't deserve shit. Heck, they don't even deserve to know. I shouldn't tell anyone until Robin gives me the ok, I just thought Rick and Daryl should, since she's closer to them."

Rick stood straight and put his hands on his hips, "Y'all heard her, go on." Everyone got up and left the porch, no one really seemed to have a problem except for Andrea and Shane who grumbled walking away.

"Alright, now tell us." I ordered moving closer to her again. She glanced around once more to see if anyone could be listening. She turned back to me and nodded then she spoke.

"Robin was really emotionally when she told me all this and I don't think she told me the whole story." Maggie began.

"What did she tell you?" Rick asked.

Maggie swallowed and then looked me right in the eyes, "I think Robin…" She paused, "was raped…"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Robin was too emotionally to finish telling Maggie about what really happened. Now Daryl thinks his Bitty was raped, how do you think he'll react? Thoughts? Reviews? Cookies? I like all three.<strong>

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^**


	20. The Truth Part 2

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 20: The Truth Part 2**

Hey guys, sorry it took me awhile to put this up. I rewrote it many times because I didn't think it had enough emotion or I thought people reacted wrong. Wrote it once because I thought Robin was bitchy, but it's still very dramatic. I added some time in there, hope you guys don't mind.

_Daryl's POV_

* * *

><p>I didn't know how to react. I wanted to fight, to yell, and to go kill the son of bitches that hurt my Bitty but instead I only just there in front of Maggie with my hands clenching so bad my knuckles were white and my jaw tense. My blood went from hot with rage to cold. I wanted to kill something but I also wanted to go up there to Bitty and try to make everything better, but she would probably push me away. Someone who sounded like me hurt her and she couldn't stand me because of it.<p>

My body began to shake as I decided what I was going to do. I shoved Maggie to the side and stormed inside the farmhouse. I ran up the stairs then threw my body against the door, it gave away easily. On the bed, Bitty was asleep but she was tossing and turning, no doubt dreaming about what those sick bastards did to her.

I reached over grabbing her and started to shake her so she'd wake up. The moment my hands were on her she started to wail like she was being tortured, "Don't hurt me!"

"Wake up, girl." I growled and shook her harder.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She screamed. A second later her fist connected my cheek. I fall over, mostly in shock at her. My Bitty had hit me.

Her brown eyes opened not a moment later and stared back at me in horror. Maybe she what happened, because she held her arm closer and a tear ran down her face, "Daryl?" She stared at me with a mixture of shock and fear. I hated that look so much but I couldn't get over the fact was Bitty just hit me. It brought back all kinds of memories I tried to forget. Memories of my dad beating the shit out of me while he laughed, while my near beaten-to-death mother watched. I didn't want to think about Bitty hitting me, but then again it could only be proof that something did happen to her.

_Robin's POV_

Daryl's commotion brought everyone on the farm up into the house, some pushed their way into the room while others waited in the hallway. Everyone was asking so many questions as loud as they could, Rick was trying to make the piece along with asking his own questions, Maggie was crying, and Daryl was yelling and snarling. It was so loud, I couldn't hear my own thoughts. I was barely holding on, it was just like that dream from last night. It was just like the voices from the night before, they staidly got louder with each passing second.

"Shut up." I moaned holding my head, squeezing it as if it could get rid of the pressure. It didn't help.

In front of me, Daryl got back up. I couldn't hear what he was saying since everyone was talking. Their words were hard to understand. I closed my eyes to concentrate but I couldn't. It was still so loud.

"Shut up." I sobbed a little louder, but they couldn't hear me. They were too busy being loud.

I heard some words amongst the chaos, "Bitty, you better tell me who they are, damn it."

Someone yelled something back to him, my guess it was Shane by the way Daryl replied harshly, "Yea, I'm going to kill them, Bitty's my responsibility."

Something about that irked me to no end. I didn't like it, and I don't know why. Maybe it was a pride thing or maybe I was just too easy to set off, maybe I was looking for a fight. I don't know, but it only started to get worse when Rick put his input in about being my protector. I was shaking now, angry about all this and the sound of the voice melting together to make my headache worse. They were louder to the point of shouting and that's when I blew up.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone, thankfully, stopped talking. Each's gaze shot over to me and gave me a look like I grew a second head.

I was shaking because of anger I couldn't control. The nerve of them to say that I was their responsibility. If I was, then they certainly fucking sucked. I was trying to contain what I wanted to say. Pissed of Robin, wasn't good to be around. She tended to say and do terrible things to hurt people. I didn't want to go through hurting people but they were making me so angry. Right now, I just needed to be alone, to calm down and think. I need to process everything without someone trying to force me to speak the truth.

"Robin, you ok, honey." Carol asked meekly.

I didn't say anything but sit in the middle of the bed shaking up a storm. If it wasn't for the damn drip in my arm then I would have left instead of laying here listening to their mindless shatter.

"Robin, please answer me, are you alright." Carol pressed. Shut up Carol, I'm having a hard time holding in the pent in anger, but she pressed again and again. Some of the others like Lori, Andrea, Maggie, and Patricia joined in asking me. Dale and Glenn asked if I was alright too, but I refused to speak. I shook while staring at my hands that were beginning to curl into fists.

Someone touched my shoulder. That's wasn't a smart move. My gaze jerked up to see Daryl with his hand resting on my shoulder. It didn't matter if it was Daryl or Rick or Maggie. I was volatile at this moment and I needed to be alone.

"Are you alright, Bitty?" He asked, his voice was soft but it didn't do anything to calm me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't stop my mouth from opening, I tried so hard to keep in any biting remarks, but I failed, "Does it look like I'm alright?" I snarled. I reached over grabbing his hand and threw it off my shoulder. Hurt registered in Daryl's eyes, but I didn't care.

"I tried to stay to myself and process what happened. I need the time, but you couldn't stand it couldn't you. You had to bloody know." I snapped.

"Bitty, I was trying…" Daryl started.

"What trying to help?" I raised my eyebrows, "Well, you didn't. But if you want to know so bad I'll tell you."

"Robin, maybe its best you calm down and take about this when you're ready." Rick said, his voice calm like always.

"No, Rick, y'all want to know and it seems everyone's here so I might as well share." I snapped, "I didn't leave the highway because of walkers. I was sleeping in a truck when I was kidnapped by five people. They were pretty chatty about what they were going to do with me, of course not before tying me up then throwing me into a trunk. Thankfully, they couldn't touch me until their leader got back, so they tied me to a share while the waited."

"Robin, you don't have…" Rick said, but I kept talking.

"One of them was insane, said I told him I loved him by glances. He planned on sneaking me away so he could have me all to his self. He wasn't the only one, another wanted me to be his little pet after their leader had fun. I knew I had to get out of there, I managed to get the chair to know over, and that's how I dislocated my arm, really. I pushed past the pain and got myself untied, it wasn't easy I'm telling you." I laughed without the humor.

"One of them came up while I was escaping, I used a piece of the broken chair and drove it through his neck." I spat coldly, I heard someone gasp, probably Carol but I continued on, "After that, I went down stairs, one was sleeping on the couch. I couldn't risk him going after me if he woke up. I find a knife on the other guy's body, I drove the knife through his temple." Another gasp, in fact multiple.

"I walked out onto the porch thinking I could get away clean, but another man saw me. I ran back inside and hide by the doorway, when he walked inside I stabbed him in the chest. After killing him, I found a car but it had no keys and I didn't know how to hot wire a car. When I was distracted by the car the insane one who thought I loved him grabbed me by my hair. I thought he was going to kill me, so I played along to get me off of me and to trust me. I find a gun on the first body too, I shot the guy in the leg. Walkers were around so they finished him off for me. I heard his screams but I walked away. I kept walking without rest for who knows how long when I literally stumbled on Daryl."

"What happened to the fifth guy?" Shane asked.

"He didn't come around, so he lived." I shrugged.

I looked up at them all, all mouths open in shock and they stared at me with wide eyes except for Daryl who couldn't look at me. His eyes were on my feet looking depressed, but it didn't do anything to make me feel better or calm me down.

"You people say I'm your responsibility, well good fucking job!" I yelled making Daryl flinch.

Now I couldn't stand seeing their pitying looks. I ripped the drip out of my arm and hopped out of the bed. Pain wrecked my body but I ignored it. I pushed my way out of the room and ran out of the farmhouse to the edge of the yard where an old burned out fireplace sat. I leaned against it then sank to the ground sobbing. I ran my fingers through my hair as my body shook. I screamed out while sobbing loudly not caring if any living or dead heard me.

I stayed there for so long until the sun began to sink lowly from the sky. I didn't think anyone would come over to talk to me. I was, after all, a murderer. They wouldn't want me to be part of their little group any more. What did Rick say? 'We don't kill the living.' Well, I just killed the living, but it was self-defense so that shouldn't matter right?

Finally I heard footsteps coming up behind me. It didn't sound like a walker, the footsteps sounded too even and normal not like the uneven, stumbling of the undead. I looked up to see Hershel smiling down kindly at me. Behind him was Dale.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone." Hershel reprimanded but he still had he nice smile on his face, "You need to build up your strength after the ordeal you went through."

"You'd want me in your house even though I killed people?" I asked softly.

"You defended yourself. I know if you could have gotten away without hurting them then you would have." Dale defended.

"That's right. And you don't want to hear this, you are my responsibility and I want to make you strong and better again." He said. He held out his hand to me. I took it and followed along. We passed through the camp, around me I could hear them whisper but I didn't turn to look at any of them.

"Some of them don't want you to stay, but you're on my land and I said you're staying. Once the boy is better and that little girl is found then they're gone, but you can stay if you want. My people understand what you went through and know you did what you the only thing you could. It was you or them." Hershel explained.

Hershel led me back up to the bedroom and had me lay down. Maggie brought me some food and some more pajamas. She apologized profusely about what happened. I nodded absently to her and sat my food without tasting. Hershel came in with another drip and put it in my arm. I rolled over and laid there without speaking. No one from the group came up, but Hershel wouldn't allow anyone. I didn't speak to Hershel's people either, but they didn't mind. They told me repeatedly that they hoped I would be fine and left me alone to my thoughts. The only person I spoke to was Carl on the walkie talkie.

I still had nightmares at night, I would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and screaming. Patricia and Maggie would come in and hold me close as I sobbed, never complaining. Patricia started to come a motherly figure to me and Maggie would became more of a sister-like figure.

Three days later, Hershel said I could leave the bedroom, but he didn't want me dealing with the other group. I was no longer part of Rick's group anymore, to them I was theirs, to look after and take care of. I didn't say anything to them, only nodded. I stayed on the front porch and watched the other group. Glenn, T-Dog, Dale, and Rick would wave at me, but the others stared at me like I was some monster.

Daryl never was around, he was always in the woods or staying in his tent. I was starting to miss him on the third day. I wanted his strong presence and his gravelly voice. It wasn't anything like the breaded creeper, it was rough but also soothing and I liked it and missed it. But I couldn't make myself go out and talk to him.

I was sitting on the front porch swing looking for him. If I spotted him today, I would talk to him and apologize about how I reacted and said hurtful things to everyone. I could have held it better, I should have just told them to shut up and left it at that. I never should have pushed Daryl away, he was trying to help. I was getting worried when I didn't see him anywhere. Maggie said he stole one of Hershel's horses and went off a while ago in search of Sophia. The worrying part was that the horse returned without him. He went out this morning, and the sun was close to setting. Where was Daryl? I felt worry stirring in my stomach.

My thoughts were stolen away when someone shouted walker. On the railing of the porch was a pair of binoculars, I grabbed them quickly and looked through. Shane, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog was running after the unmoving walker. A walker who looked just like…Daryl.

My blood turned cold in my veins. I collapsed on the porch, I let out a sob. The one person I cared for most in this world was gone. I knew then how much Daryl mattered to me. It mattered everything. It was just the same as when my brother died, I felt numb and couldn't breathe. My blood felt cold and a million thoughts and emotions ran through me all at once. I wanted to scream, to cry, to yell with everything I had, but I didn't make a noise. I allowed me in past my wall and then pushed me right out just when I needed him the most. Now the last conversation we ever had was me yelling at him until he couldn't even look at me.

Something back in my mind told me to look up at him. I could barely see through the tears falling down my eyes, but I stopped when I saw the boys just standing there in front of the walker Daryl. No one was moving. A walker couldn't just stay still while four living people were right there and there's no way Rick would just stand there and stare at a walker, he'd put it down.

I brought the binoculars back up in time to see Daryl's mouth move, not growling, his mouth shaped to form words. In a second, I dropped the binoculars and jumped off the porch. I ran nearly laughing towards them. Daryl's face jerked up to see me running while smiling at him. He smiled softly at me making tears fall down my eyes.

I had it perfectly in my mind, I would launch to him. Daryl would catch me and hold me tight to him. Then I would look up into his beautiful blue eyes and he would look down into my brown ones. Time would slow down as his lips came closer to mine. We'd kissed passionately not caring that anyone was watching. The kiss would be like fireworks and angel's singing because it was perfect. Of course all of this was total BS and Daryl would just push me away, no way would he kiss me, let alone in front of the guys. But hey, a girl can dream right?

I was so close to him when the loud gunfire filled the air. Daryl went down. Rick screamed something and chaos was going around me, I stopped and screamed with every emotion and strength in my body, "DARYL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger but well you guys watched the show so you know how it goes. It's more of a cliffhanger for Robin. <strong>

**'Til next time. Love your faces. ^_^**


	21. Discoveries

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 21: Discoveries**

I'm only 1 review away from 100 so I'm going to go ahead and celebrate with ya.

**I GOT A HUNDRED REVIEWS! Thank you so very much. I love each and everyone of you. Thanks for much for the love and support. I can't wait to write more for you and get your feedback. Come on, let's it the reviews up 200!**

_Robin's POV_

* * *

><p>I ran over to Daryl just as Rick and Shane was picking him up. I fell in a crumbled feet nearly four feet away, sobbing with everything I had. I only let up when Rick turned over to me with a strained smile, "He's alive, Robin. The bullet only grazed him."<p>

A second later, I heard the very slurred voice of Daryl's, "Why's Bitty crying? I'll kill you if you had her cry." He threatened, but his voice was too slurred and jumbled to feel intimidated. It brought a smile to my lips. I got up and ran over, I pushed Shane out of the way so that I could help Rick carry Daryl. He was heavy and he stank something awful but I was still so happy that he was alive, but the happiness quickly went away knowing someone just shot Daryl, and I was about to kill that someone.

"Are those ears?" Glenn asked, looking at Daryl's homemade walker ear necklace. I glanced at it just before Rick ripped the thing away from Daryl's neck and shoved it in his own front pocket.

I didn't hear what Rick had to say, my focus was on Andrea who was running quickly this way. I knew it was her who shot Daryl, "Shane, take Daryl." I grounded out.

Shane quickly took Daryl, both of us ignored Daryl's small protest. I felt his hand weakly grab my shirt but I pulled away. I was marching right over to Andrea with both fists at my sides clenching so hard my knuckles were white. My teeth grounded as I saw red.

"Oh my God, is he alright?" Andrea yelled.

I didn't allow anyone to answer before I snapped, "Yes, no thanks to you, you stupid bitch!"

"Now's not the time, Robin." Rick ordered, but I ignored him.

"I thought he was a walker. I was protecting the group!" Andrea defended.

I scoffed, "Oh my god, use your fucking brain! Even I figured out that he wasn't a walker before I ran over. Rick and the guys weren't moving and he wasn't attacking. Anyone with half a brain can figure out that he wasn't a walker. You nearly killed Daryl!" I screamed.

"Like I said I was trying to do my part…" She snapped.

"You want to protect the group?" I asked.

She actually nodded.

"Then grow a brain, get over yourself, and don't pick up a gun. You can save us by not showing off your shit aim!" I growled. I turned around to help Daryl, who was still able to watch the show. Seeing him bleeding from the head pissed me off again knowing she had been so close to killing him. I whirled around back to Andrea. With all my weight and force, I punched Andrea right in the jaw which made a wonderfully painful crunch sound. Everyone was yelling at me, but I didn't care. I didn't even care about the throbbing pain in my hand. I just stepped over her fallen form, not giving a single fuck.

I turned to the others again for a moment. Rick, Daryl, and Shane stared open-mouthed at me in shock. I glared at Rick and Shane who weren't moving the bleeding Daryl inside, "Get your asses moving, Daryl's bleeding!" That made them move then into a running pace, only to be stopped once more by T-Dog.

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" He held up a very worn and dirty doll. I remembered it being clean the last time I saw it. Sophia got it from Morales' daughter and never let it leave her sight.

"Come on, we'll ask Daryl once he wakes up." I said slowly while looking at the doll.

Rick, Shane, and I carried him to the bedroom I was sleeping in and set him on the bed. I noticed Hershel grimacing at all the dirt and blood that was getting on his clean bedspread, but at that moment I didn't care. It was then I noticed a large blood stain on his abdomen. I pushed past Rick who watched Hershel clean his head wound and pulled up Daryl's shirt. On his side was a hole that continued to ooze fresh blood. I looked at Hershel to see if he noticed only to witness him sigh at the wound.

Underneath my hand, I felt Daryl twitch. His panic-filled eyes flew open and darted around the room. He only seemed to calm when he saw me standing there at his side.

I shushed him gently, "It's alright Daryl, you're safe." I soothed. I squeezed his hand gently, and for once he didn't pull away. He continued to hold on as Hershel cleaned and stitched his wounds, occasionally he would squeeze my hand if he felt pain, but not too hard. When Hershel asked him to turn on his side, Daryl tensed for the longest time but eventually turned over. I let out a silent gasp when I saw the scars that covered Daryl's back, I knew he heard me when he squeezed my hand again. He turned his head slightly to look at me, his beautiful blue eyes filled with fear of rejection. I smiled gently and squeezed his hand back. Immediately his body relaxed.

Rick came in with a map and started asking questions. He asked him what happened and if any men tried to hurt him. Turns out that his horse got spooked and threw him off down a small cliff similar to the one I fell from. Daryl landed on an arrow and tried to climb at the small creek he landed in. I flinched and squeezed his hand when he told us about how he pulled out the arrow to kill a walker.

Rick then laid the map down beside him to show where he found the doll, "I found it washed up on a creek bed right there." Daryl answered pointing at the map, "She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere."

Rick turned to Shane, who was sitting unimpressed, "Cuts the grid almost in half"

Daryl scoffed, "Yeah, you're welcome." He watched Hershel who was stitching up his side wound. I laughed quietly at his sarcastic tone. I was too happy that he was alright and alive to care about his rudeness to Rick.

"How's he looking?" Rick asked.

"I had no idea we'd going through the antibiotics so quickly." Hershel said coldly. He finished with the stitching and walked over to the portable water basin to wash his hands, "You have any idea what happened to my horse?"

"Yeah, the one that almost kill me? If it's smart, it left the country." Daryl said squeezing my hand again.

"We can that one Nelly, as in Nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you if you bothered to ask." Hershel scolded Daryl, who didn't seem to listen or care.

Hershel walked up to Rick, "It's a wonder you people have survived this long." He then turned to me, "Do you mind letting him stay in your room until he heals?"

I didn't turn to him to answer, I squeezed Daryl's hand and smiled, "He can stay as long as he needs."

"Well, he needs to get cleaned up first before he sleeps in your bed." Hershel said. When Hershel walked out Rick and Shane followed leaving Daryl and me alone. We were silent for a long time. I held his hand while we stared at each other. It was a little awkward, but I didn't care that much.

Daryl was the first to break the silence, "So you like me again, girl." I frowned at the 'girl' part. Daryl didn't call me girl or woman since he started calling me Bitty. I realized at that moment I really missed being called it. It meant that things were good between us, but now…

"I never stopped liking you, Daryl. I was just going through something and I had to process it. You were rushing me and I just exploded." I explained.

"How about now? You good?" He asked, his voice raspy but it no longer affected me badly.

"No. I can't just go back to being myself again after all that. It will take me a while to stop having the nightmares, but I'll, hopefully, be fine in time." I said, "But I'm better than I was when I first got here."

"Why wouldn't you look at me?" He asked.

I swallowed thickly, "I was ashamed." I answered truthfully, "I thought you would think differently of him if you knew what I had done, what I went through." Before he could say anything, I made a break in conversation, "I thought about you the whole time."

"You thought about me when during all that?"

I nodded, "When I started to give up and needed strength, I thought about the strongest person I know." I looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes, "I don't think I could have survived if I hadn't."

Daryl opened his mouth to say something but Hershel walked with a large bucket of water, "You can't take a shower because you'll get your stitches wet. So you'll just have to sponge bathe. Here's you two clean towels. Do you need help getting off the bed?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah." He said sitting up with a grimace, he still held my hand in his rough hands, not that I minded. He seemed reluctant to let go when he slid his legs off the bed.

"Wait, Daryl, before you do that let me go grab your stuff." I said running out the door.

I went out on the porch just as Dale was talking to Andrea. He was trying to comfort her, but what he said made my jaw drop, "Don't be hard on yourself. We've all wanted to shoot Daryl." He accomplished in making Andrea laugh…and making my blood boil.

"I don't think that's funny." I snapped. Both quickly turned around to see me standing there.

Dale stood up and held out his hands, "Now, Robin, I was just saying to make Andrea feel better. I meant nothing by it and I'm glad Daryl is alright. Andrea is just feeling guilty…"

"Good." I snapped, "She needs to feel guilty. She nearly killed Daryl. If there's anyone you should trying to help feel better, Dale, it's the man who has eleven stitches on the side on his head and six in his side!" I pushed past Dale and threw a menacing glare at Andrea. Sadly, she was being smart and didn't say anything to me.

I found Carol putting up laundry, she gave me a small smile when she saw me walking over, "How's he doing?"

"He's good. I'm bringing him his stuff. Do you know where his tent is?" I asked.

She smiled and pointed at the tent furthest away from the group of tents. I said thanks and headed over there. In his tent was pretty well organized, which was shocking for him. He never cared about how dirty he was or how smelly he was but everything was placed neatly in his tent. Even his sleeping bag was laid out nicely.

I was picking up his clothes and packing in a duffle bag when I black cloth fell from a stack of Daryl's underwear. I quickly scooped it up to find out it was my pair of black lace boy shorts. I would have assumed that they were forgotten when Daryl brought me my stuff, except for one obvious cool. The crouch had dry white flakes. Someone most have had a panty fetish.

Most women would be appalled by this and demand for Daryl to tell her why he had the panties and chose to jizz on them, but me on the other hand, felt like I got the biggest ego boost of all time. I smirked down at the panties and pocketed them. I didn't plan on calling Daryl out, not yet at least. He ever all was hurt, but maybe when he got better.

I zipped his tent up before making my way back to the bedroom. I didn't encounter Andrea or Dale on the trip back, not that it would have bothered me if I did. I was still smiling devilishly at my new discovery. My smile was only wiped away, when I walked inside my room greeted by a back full of scars.

Daryl turned around too fast hurting his scars, I only know this because he reached down covering his front wound with a grimace, "Don't barge in like that girl! What if I had been naked?"

I smirked again, "Then it would have made my day even better." I said and smiled wider when I saw Daryl's face turned a bright pink. He turned away to get back to washing his chest and back but was having a hard time reaching because of the pain caused by the stitches.

"Here, let me help." I reached for the rag, but he held it away from my reach.

"Bitty, I don't need your help." I smiled on the inside hearing 'Bitty' again.

"I know you don't need it, Daryl, but I want to. So please let me." I gave him a pleading look. After a minute of just staring at me, Daryl handed over the rag. I could barely contain my excitement at touching Daryl's bare chest. My God, the man looked so damn sexy, even if he was hurt. He didn't have abs but he was toned.

I stood in front of him as I cleaned the dirt and blood from his chest and stomach. My eyes stayed on his even when I dipped the rag into the water and wrung. They only left his when I had to clean around his wound so they wouldn't get wet, but as soon as it was over, I went right back to looking at his blue irises.

When that was over, I started cleaning his face. He flinched when I reached up to clean, but he let me do it. I was extra careful about this head stiches but I still remained eye contact with Daryl. I took a step closer to clean his neck and shoulders, bodies were so close to touching. The whole thing made my body feel hot and I was no doubt blushing the entire time.

My breathing picked up when I realized that it was time to wash off his arms. Finally I was able to touch that I've been obsessing over since I first saw the man, well it's one of things I've been wanting to touch, you can guess what the other part of him was. Anyways, I really took my time washing off his arms. This time, I didn't keep my eyes on him as I bathed him, but I did feel his eyes on me.

Finally I was about to wash Daryl's back. I knew he was going to be tense even before I started and I was right. As soon as he saw me walk behind him, his entire body got tense. Every time I put the rag on his back he would flinch, but less hard and obvious than before. As the dirt and grime washed away, I saw his scars even more and he was covered in them. My heart broke as each one was discovered and when I knew that my theory that Daryl had been abused. Small tears leaked from my eyes just thinking that someone Daryl loved and trusted could hurt him like this.

When his back was clean, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him to me. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder blades and shook with the silent sobs. It wasn't just about Daryl being abused, it was from everything that happened. From us getting separated, to get captured, our fight and then Daryl getting hurt.

"You crying?" He asked.

"No." I lied with a sniffle. I continued to hold him until his hand touched my fist, the same one that I used to introduce my knuckles to Andrea's jaw. I didn't realize how much it hurt until he gently touched his fingers to them.

"Damn, Bitty you really punched her, didn't ya?" He chuckled lightly.

"It's what she deserves for shooting you." I said, "I have no regrets."

"Not even with your swollen knuckles?" He asked.

"Nope. I don't care that they hurt. I'd do worse to her if I could get away with it." I took a leap of faith and kissed his back. He flinched for a moment but relaxed quickly. When I felt him move, I let go. I was worried that he was pulling away because of disgust, but he turned and faced me without saying anything.

I reached up and touched his face. Once again he flinched but he didn't move or push my hand away. He only watched me as I caressed his face. My brushed my thumb over his bottom lip when the thought of kissing came up. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I didn't think he would let me. I didn't want him to pull away.

When I saw his eyes dart to my lips and then back to my eyes, I thought to hell with it. I slid my hand slowly to the back of his head. Daryl had the same idea in mind because his head was slowly and steadily leaning towards mine. I tilted my head to meet his lips. It was perfect, just like in the movies and trashy romance novels, time seemed to slow and it was like it was just me and Daryl in the universe. Our lips were just millimeters apart, I could feel his heated breath on my face and he felt mine. I was both nervous and excited about the kiss that my heart was beating a mile a minute in my chest. Our lips finally brushed when that damn door opened, Hershel killed our moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

Daryl said no while I snapped, "Yes!"

"Sorry but I have to bandage his wound now that's he's clean. Anyway it's best you leave so he can clean his bottom half." Hershel gave me a scolding look. I huffed and pouted. I was really excited about helping him clean 'his bottom half'.

I turned to Daryl, "I'll be back once it's done." I smiled sweetly up at him. He didn't look at him when he nodded, but I could still see his adorable blush. I gave him a quick peck on the shoulder then left. I walked out with a smile, a real smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? Let me know :)<strong>

**'Til next time. I love your faces! ^_^**


	22. Happy Dances

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 22: Happy Dances!**

Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! I hope you'll love this one too.

_Robin's POV_

* * *

><p>I was grinning like a fool after I walked out of the room, I was so close to kissing Daryl. Sadly Hershel had to interrupt, but I would get my chance again. I was going to get me some Daryl sugar, if it was the last thing I was going to do. I went down stairs where the others were preparing for some dinner. I remember vaguely Hershel grumbling about it, he couldn't wait for them to leave.<p>

It was strange thinking myself no longer a part of Rick's group now. I don't want to name names-Lori, Shane, and Andrea-but some of them didn't want me to be a part of them now. However Hershel was fine with me staying. I was fine with it too, until I thought about Daryl. If he left then I was going with him, I didn't want to be apart from him.

"Hey Robin, you want to help out." Carol asked from the kitchen.

I looked up and smiled, "Sure." I joined her and peeled some potatoes.

"So how's Daryl doing?" She asked while stirring something.

"He was badly hurt, he fell on an arrow out there, but Hershel fixed him up so he'll be fine. He's staying in my bedroom tonight." I explained.

Carol sighed, "I'm just fine that he's alright. That man means a lot to me, you know." She said softly.

I jerked my head to look at her and narrowed my eyes slightly. I didn't really want to admit it, but I felt a little bit intimidated by those words. I wasn't the best when it came to other women crushing on the same guy, I didn't get openly jealous or competitive nor was I ever mean to the girls.

"Yea, he means a lot to me to." I said peeling the potatoes faster now.

"Sophia's daddy never cared about her the way Daryl did today." Carol went on, "I was losing hope the other day, and he brought me a flower." She laughed softly, "Can you imagine that, Daryl giving a woman a flower?"

"Oh, that's so sweet." I said as normal as I could, I was really peeling these potatoes now. In my head I thought- _Oh, he got you a flower, how cute! But did he jizz all over your panties and almost kiss you? _

Carol kept going on like a love-sick teenager about Daryl, not noticing how I was practically mauling with potatoes with fury, she only seemed to notice when the peeler slipped and peeled off the top layer of my thumb, "Oh Robin, dear, are you alright?!"

I set the potato and peeler down and ran water over the wound, "I'm fine. It's not the first time that happened. I used to peel potatoes at a catering company." I took a paper towel and pressed it to the wound.

"I best show this to Hershel." I slipped away and ran up the stairs. I was thankful for the escape, but I wish it wasn't at the expense of my thumb. I was peeling way to fast and hard that I screwed up, but at least I didn't have to hear Carol.

I gently knocked on the door, "Hey Hersh, could I borrow a Band-Aid, I had a small kitchen accident." I laughed sheepishly. Behind the door I could hear Hershel grumble about something and then Daryl say, "Stop bugging me and check on her, you don't know her like I do. With her luck, she could be have cut off her hand."

A second later Hershel opened the door a crack and looked out, "Yes, Robin?"

I held up my bleeding thumb, "I had an oopsie." I grinned goofily even though my thumb was screaming in pain.

He sighed, "It amazes me how you were able to survive this long."

I nodded, "You and me both, Hersh." I wasn't thrown back by his scolding in the slightest. Behind the door, I heard Daryl chuckle. I stood on my tip toes trying to see over Hershel at Daryl, but the old man moved to block me.

"How about I join you in the hall?" Hershel asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed his first aid kit and closed the door behind him so fast I couldn't peek at my lovely redneck.

I started firing away questions while Hershel inspected my hand, "How is he? He doesn't have any other wounds right?"

Once again Hershel sighed, "He's fine. Why you worrying about that boy? What does he mean to you?" He asked cleaning my hand.

My smile disappeared and I swallowed. I looked Hershel in the eye, "He means everything to me, Hersh. I would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for him."

Hershel seemed to think over what I said and then nodded while he bandaged my hand, "You've known him longer, but I still want you to be careful."

I gave him a thumbs up with my hurt thumb, "Will do, Hersh."

He chuckled, "I think it's safe to go back in." Hershel wasn't able to finish before I hurried into the room scaring the crap out of Daryl.

"Shit Bitty, give me a damn heart attack." He grumbled while lying down on the bed again. Now he was cleaner, bandaged, and wearing fresh jeans. I did a happy dance on the inside seeing him shirtless. Daryl wasn't ripped, but he was still sexy as hell to me.

"My bad." I laughed.

"What happened to your hand?" He motioned towards it with his chin.

"Oh this." I laughed sheepishly, I figured I was about to get a scolding from Daryl, "It's fine. Only needed a Band-Aid."

"What happened, Bitty?" Daryl asked impatiently.

I looked down at my shuffling feet, "I might have…skinned it…while peeling potatoes."

Daryl grimaced and shook his head, "You always getting hurt. I think I might have to tie you down or lock you up so you won't get hurt anymore."

I smirked, "Daryl, I had no idea you were in to that stuff. I learn more and more every day the stuff we have in common." Daryl blushed.

"Wicked woman." He grumbled under his breath making me laugh softly. I went around the bed and laid down beside him.

"What you doing, Bitty?" He asked staring at him oddly.

"I'm climbing in my bed." I replied laughing.

"Why?" He asked pulling the covers over his chest.

"Because I want to and it's my bed." I said simply, "Plus you're lying on it, so it's even more inviting." I winked making Daryl blush again.

"Your bed? That mean you're part of Hershel's people now?" Daryl asked making me stop getting comfortable and look at him.

"Yes." I said slowly. I was hesitant, I haven't talked to any of the group about being invited into Hershel's little group. It was happened and the Greene's just included me with them. I wasn't quite sure how Daryl would react, but I doubted that it would be positive.

"You don't want anything to do this no more?" His voice already taking a defensive tone.

"That's not it, Dare-bear." I said, missing calling me heinous nicknames, "After I got back-what I had to do to get back-I thought you wouldn't want me to be a part of y'all anymore. Hershel told me I could stay with them, so that's what I've been doing."

"You thought we wouldn't want you but you just didn't give in and lay down while they did disgusting shit to you? Bitty, I thought you were smart." Daryl scoffed, "Turns out you're a stupid as a box of frogs."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Hey now! No need to get mean. I could steal kick you out of my bed!"

"What gave you that idea that we wouldn't want you?" Daryl asked.

I sat up while leaning on my arm, "Umm, let's see, there's the looks I get from Shane, Andrea, and Lori and let's not forget that thing Rick keeps saying, 'We don't kill the living'."

Daryl scoffed again, "Shane, Andrea, and Lori got a stick up there ass, don't mind them. Rick said that before one of our own got kidnapped and nearly…" Daryl stopped when he saw me tense, "You did what you had to and no one blames you for it. I don't even know why you're beating yourself up about it."

"You were right about me not having it in me to kill someone." I sniffed feeling tears starting to form in my eyes, "I killed four men, but I feel terrible about it. I'm not strong, Daryl." I gave a humorless laugh, "I'm not even sure how I managed to survive this long." I looked away from Daryl's face, but I turned back when I heard him move.

"My God, you really are stupid." He grunted sitting up.

"Daryl, lay back down, you'll hurt yourself." I ordered pressing down on his chest to get him to lay back down, but it was like pushing against a brick wall.

"Not until I get one thing straight." He said gruffly then looked me dead in the eye, "You ain't weak, Bitty. You survived all alone before Rick stumbled on you. No one thought anyone could do it, survive so long by themselves with only a crowbar, but you did it. You fought those men with a dislocated arm and a concussion, if that ain't tough then I don't know what is. So for fuck sakes stop crying and feeling bad for yourself before I have to knock some sense into you."

I couldn't help but sob when Daryl finished, he didn't hurt my feelings or scare me with his gruff tone, though it sounded insulting. Daryl's words touched my heart and took part of my aching dark feeling inside that had been plaguing me for so long.

"Hey, now, don't cry. I didn't mean it when I said I was going to hit you." He said hesitantly when he saw the tears falling down my face, "I wouldn't ever hit a woman, least of all you." With caution, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, "I'm not crying over that, Daryl." I gave a short, watery laugh.

His face crunched up with confusion, "Then what you crying about, Bitty?"

I smiled, "You are by far one of the kindest men I've ever met and you don't even realize it." Without thinking I leaned in close to him and placed a lingering kiss in the corner of his mouth. When I felt Daryl flinch hard, I realized what I did. I didn't want to be the one to kiss Daryl first, I wanted him to kiss me because it would show by that small step that he trusted me. The flinch proved to me that I wasn't there with him yet.

He stared at me, "Why'd you that?"

"Because you deserved it." I said bringing my hand up to caress his cheek making him flinch again. Gently I touched my finger tips to his cheekbone, "And I also wanted to."

"Why'd you want to kiss me?" He asked so quiet I don't think I would have heard him if I hadn't have been sitting right beside him.

I replied in the small quietly soft tone, "Why wouldn't I?" I smiled and looked away shy. I'm normally a very open person when it came to my feelings, but putting those words into action was where I hesitated. I finally looked up at him from underneath my lashes.

"I won't kiss you again again, until you want me to." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to trust me." I replied simply. I felt the gust on Daryl's sigh against my cheek, I wasn't expecting anything from Daryl but instead he did something so un-Daryl-like. Daryl brought his hand up to take my cheek in his hand and softly as ever pressed his lips against mine. Though the kiss was soft and did not deepen…I was seeing fucking fireworks. Daryl motherfucking Dixon was kissing me! ME! His lips were on mine and I could hear the angels rejoicing. I wasn't expecting his lips to be soft as they slowly moved against mine. I thought I was going to die of happiness until the thing that normally happens when I'm very happy or dealing with Daryl, something had to freaking ruin it.

The door opened before Daryl and I could pull apart, but when Daryl heard it he pulled away like I was on fire and then settled back on the bed yanking the covers over his back before I could blink. I looked up at our newest interruption to find Carol holding a plate of food and glaring back at me. Her normally harmless blue eyes seemed to take on a cold grey color that only warmed when she turned to look at Daryl.

"I brought you some food." She said trying to put on a smile. It disappeared when she looked up at me, "Could you give us a moment?" Her voice had a cold edge when she asked.

I didn't want to be hostile towards Carol, granted I was jealous earlier but I didn't want this to become a battle over a man. I may be only twenty but I didn't enjoy that high school boy drama. I liked Carol, she was a sweet lady and I wanted to find her daughter. I didn't want to start a battle over Daryl. He wasn't mine, we only just kissed. He could decide he wanted her or no one, though it would heart my heart.

I knelt my brows in confusion then looked at Daryl waiting for his ok. He only nodded then I climbed off the bed and walked around. I could feel Carol's heated gaze on me the whole time as I passed her. I smiled to Daryl once more and gave Carol a sad frown then closed the door.

I rushed off to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Despite the terrible feeling Carol gave me and the sixth sense drama was coming quickly my way, I started to do a happy dance and sing, "I kissed Daryl. I kissed Daryl. I kissed Daryl." I giggled like a little girl as I shook my butt and jumped about with my hands in the air. At this moment, nothing could bring down my little high.

* * *

><p><strong>They kissed! Finally I know, I've been waiting on that kiss since I started writing Heart of Dixon, but this doesn't mean their in a relationship! It was only a kiss and Daryl isn't the man that would just leap right into that, though the kiss was bold for him. <strong>

**In other news, I'll be writing a short Walking Dead story staring my muse, 0rchidd who drew my cover for Heart of Dixon. She also drew an amazing cover for my sister's fanfiction called You are Fire which is a great Avatar fanfic. She did an amazing job drawing them so in return I'm making her a story. It will have Robin in it but the main character will be Sam who is based off of 0rchidd. The story will start coming out around or after Robin's group reaches the prison since that's where Sam's story will take place. It will be very AU, but that's all I will say about it for now. **

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^ **


	23. Happy Birthday Bitty

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 23: Happy Birthday Bitty**

**Ok this chapter is super late. I meant to put it up on my birthday (Nov. 4th) since Robin and I are pretty much the same person (except of course she actually gets Daryl). But life kept getting in the way, so I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update. I hope you love this new chap. **

**Robin's POV**

* * *

><p>He kissed me. He actually kissed me! I could not get that thought out of my head. I even dreamt about him kissing me. Granted the dream was different than reality and instead of just a kiss, clothes were taken off...but I was happy with just that kiss. Daryl demonstrated a lot of trust with that kiss, something that also had me jumping for joy. Of course when I went back in the room he was awkward and tried to pretend he was asleep. It brought down my kissy high a little but it was nothing compared to the death look Carol gave me when she came out of my room.<p>

I didn't call Daryl out on his obviously fake sleep. I changed into some pjs then crawled into bed close to him. He flinched a bit when I curled up to his back but he didn't push me away or try to move away. I smiled once more then fell asleep cuddled close to Daryl's warm back.

I woke up the next morning to someone nudging me. With my eyes still closed I swatted them away and mumbled, "Leave me alone." It sounded really muffled by the pillow, but I didn't care. I drew the covers higher over my head then nuzzled my face into something really warm.

Once more I was nudged but this time with a bit more force. Beside my ear someone whispered, "Come on, Robin, get up."

"No. Five more minutes." I mumbled again burying my face between the warm thing and the bed.

Whoever laughed, "It's time to get up, Robin."

I whined, "I don't wanna go to school, mom. The other kids are mean." I wish they would just leave me alone. I pulled the covers to completely cover my head. I rolled the other side of the bed away from the terrible person who was interrupting my wet dream about Daryl. The warm thing tried to escape but I wrapped an arm around it and held myself against the heat radiating from it.

"You think you can get her to wake up?" The person asked.

Underneath my head the warm thing rumbled, "Just let her sleep. This is probably the first night she's gotten a full nights sleep since the woods."

The warm thing was right. I haven't had much sleep since I got out of the woods. I did have a nightmare again but this time Daryl burst in telling me that everything was alright and that it was only just a dream. The nightmare ended with Daryl's amazing lips pressed against mine and his grade A arm porn arms wrapped around me. Of course it also started the wet dream that the evil poking being woke me up from.

It was then it that moment when it finally dawned on me that the warm thing spoke. I didn't know it could speak, I thought it was just a wonderful pillow. With that thought I jerked up and stared down at the warm thing. The warm thing was actually Daryl's chest. Half of me was screaming in joy at the thought of being snuggled up close to Daryl's glorious chest. The other half was screaming in embarrassment of being caught snuggling up to Daryl by said person and another.

"'Bout time you woke up. I thought had to rip off the covers or throw some water on ya." The other person in the room said. Turns out it was Maggie grinning at me and my obvious embarrassment.

I threw myself back down on the bed and yanked the covers over my head. I wanted to just stay here and die. I can't believe I was caught nuzzling Daryl in front of someone, but at least Daryl didn't shove me away. I think that would have made it worse.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Maggie asked.

"Hiding." I replied but my voice was muffled again by the pillows and blankets.

"What she say?" Maggie asked.

"Hold on." I heard Daryl grumble. A second later one edge of the covers lifted to reveal Daryl's face. I peaked up at him and gave him a sheepish smile. He narrowed his eyes at me, "Whatchu doin?"

"Hiding." I repeated, "I'm going to stay here and die."

He gave me a confused look then his head disappeared, "She's hiding. Why do you want her up anyway?"

"Yeah, what he said!" I called out.

"Robin, get out of there." Maggie said tugging at the covers.

"No! I don't wanna!" I yelled while holding the covers firm.

"Carl fessed up. We all know it's your birthday." I could hear the smirk in her voice. Carl, that traitor!

"Wait, it's Bitty's birthday?" Daryl mumbled.

"Yupe. Turns out she and Carl have been secretly talking on some walkie talkies. She told him her birthday was coming up and he told his dad." Maggie explained, "And we all did you something special, so get your butt out of bed before I jump in there with you!"

I let out a sigh. I was still really embarrassed that I was caught and that I didn't realize that it was Daryl I was snuggling but I popped my head out to see Maggie barely holding in laughter.

"Cute bed head." She choked out with a giggle or two.

I stuck my tongue at her, "Oh, suck it!"

She laughed then shook her head, "Anyway, get dressed and come down stairs. We got some surprises for you." With that said, Maggie left the room leaving Daryl and I at an awkward stand still.

After a moment of awkward staring and shuffling feet, he was the first to speak, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

I shrugged, "I forgot and it's not that important. I just told Carl while making random conversation."

"I'd say its pretty important." Daryl mumbled while chewing on the pad of his thumb, "Birthdays are special and all that shit."

"Well, it's the end of the world. We can't really get to festive since the dead are trying to eat us. I didn't want to make it a big deal, besides it would only make me miss..." I stopped and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Miss who?" He asked.

I sniffed, "My family. I wasn't that close with them near the end." I laughed without humor, "It's ironic that I didn't want to be around them, but once they're gone... I wish I could take it all back now. I wish I didn't push them away or be so damn stubborn." I muttered.

"Why'd you push them away?" He questioned softly.

I sighed, "That's another story for another time." I grabbed some clothes and made for the bathroom. I let out another sigh when I was safe inside the bathroom. I really wished I didn't tell Carl about my birthday. I know he meant well by telling everyone. He only wanted me to have something special but it was painful.

I should be spending this with my family, my brother, and my friends. Instead I'm holed up in a farm house fighting each day to survive for the hordes of the undead. It's not exactly the 'happy birthday' I wanted, but I will smile and thank them for going out of their way to make the day special for me. I will not get depressed and be happy.

I forced myself to smile then got dressed. I passed my bedroom then went down to the kitchen where everyone waited. In the center of the table was what I guessed to be presents, they were poorly wrapped in newspaper, wrapping paper, and brown bags.

"'Bout time you got down here." Shane complained only to be shushed by Patricia.

"Happy Birthday!" The rest cheered happily. Beth came over with a round cake that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN' in bright pink letters.

I couldn't deny it, I was really touched by the effort they put into it. I sniffled and wiped at my face quickly before a tear could fall, "Ah, guys, you didn't have to do all this."

"Oh, be quiet." Maggie shushed me now.

"We wanted to, Robin." Hershel explained, "Every birthday must be cherished."

I had a feeling I was about to go into a long speech about the importance of birthdays, life, and other philosophic things. Others were listening with rapt attention whereas I, the extremely mature Robin, edged closer and closer to the table of presents. Only Rick and Daryl seemed to paying me any attention, both smirking at my secret agent man over to my gifts.

Hershel stopped from his long monologue and turned to me, but I stopped my movement and gave him a wide smile. The others just laughed then turned back to Hershel to hear what else he had to say about the vast importance about cherishing your life and each breath but my eyes were on my presents.

I took another step closer to the table then waited for someone to notice. I knew Rick and Daryl could see me, but they wouldn't say anything. Rick was holding in his chuckling while Daryl chewed on the pad of his thumb with an amused smirk in the fartherest corner from everyone.

I finally stood beside the table with all my poorly wrapped gifts and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. No one has ever done something so sweet for me before and I definitely was not expecting presents. It looked like there was one from everybody in the group, but when did they get all this?

"Alright Robin, you ready to open up your gifts?" Herschel asked.

"Yes!" I sang making everyone laugh. I was ready to lunge for the closest present but Carl grabbed one and handed it to me, "This is from Maggie, Beth, and Patricia." He said.

I took the large soft present wrapped in the funny section of an old newspaper. I laughed a bit admiring it since it was held together by duct tape. I sent them both a smile before tearing into it like a mad man. I let out a gasp once it was uncovered, it was a purple unicorn pillow pet!

"This is awesome! Thank you." I turned to Maggie, Patricia, and Beth, I gave them both a hug before turning back to the table.

Carl handed me a present which I unwrapped. I got a purple sleeping bag and purple backpack from Glenn and Dale. Rick, Lori, and Carl got me a lot of new clothes perfect for the upcoming winter. Andrea got me a simple Swiss Army Knife, she still didn't like me that much from the punch, not that I cared. From T-Dog, I got some amazing combat boots. Herschel gave me a folded poncho for when it rains and a fire-starter kit. Carol, who still was giving me the cold shoulder, gave me a little compass/watch. Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend, gave me a nice machete and hunting knife. Lastly from Shane, I got a canteen.

"Seriously guys when and where did you get this?" I laughed while surveying my stuff. All of it was wonderfully practical gifts for today.

Glenn shrugged, "Maggie and I have been grabbing it when we went out on supply runs. We found a camping store so we grabbed as much as we could."

I smiled, "This is all so amazing and I'm really grateful. Thanks." In turn, I gave everyone a hug (but Andrea, Shane, and Carol since they left the room).

"We're glad you like it." Rick chuckled when he hugged me. Then he took something from behind his back wrapped in an old dirty sack.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said handing it over.

I took it and pulled the sack away to find my beloved crowbar! It was so beautiful with its dried walker at the ends.

"Hey baby, I missed you! It's not the same without you." I cooed while rubbing my cheek down its length.

"Bitty, you do know there's walker shit on that thing?" Daryl spoke aloud finally.

"Shush, we're having a moment." I whispered then went back to my weirdness. I even started to sing a bit, "Reunited and it feels so good!" The others laughed while I serenaded my crowbar but I didn't care. What we had was special and I wasn't going to let it bother me. We're still a better love story than Twilight!

"Let's eat!" Carl cheered making the others laugh. All but Daryl and I followed behind. He stood off to his corner staring back at me.

"How you feeling?" I asked pointing to his side, "Shouldn't you still be in bed."

His eyes narrowed, "I'm fine." He snapped.

"Why do you always get so defensive when I ask you something?" I questioned annoyed.

"Maybe I don't want you asking me stuff and I don't need you worrying about me. I can take care of my self." He answered pushing past me.

I caught his arm and before he could say anything I spoke, "I thought we established this last night. I'm going to worry about you, because like it or not, you are my friend. You know deep down that I am, and you know that you'll be there for me because you have already. We look after each other."

Daryl seemed to go through several different emotions while he listened until he decided. His body became less tense and he nodded after a long moment.

I smiled, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it was my birthday, I guess I'm not ready to share my past because its painful."

"Just wish I got you something too." He mumbled, eyes darting around to me then away like he was worried what I would tease him for saying that.

"It's no big deal but I appreciate it." I waved off the thought when smiled when another thought came to me, "You could always give me a birthday kiss."

He gawked at me for a moment, "Why would you want that?"

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I?" I smiled flirtatiously.

He looked in in the eyes then his blue eyes darted to my lips. He really seemed to think about it until he heard laughter in the other room which reminded him that we weren't completely alone.

"Go eat some cake, Bitty." He mumbled leaving me pouting.

* * *

><p>Daryl helped me carry all my new things up to my bedroom after we ate a large dinner made by Patricia, Maggie, and Lori. Once we were alone in my room, we collapsed back into awkward silence. He stood off to one side of the bed while I stood on the opposite side staring back at him.<p>

I decided to end the silence this time, "So that was all really nice things they did."

I knew it said the wrong thing because Daryl's thumb went back to his mouth, he was uncomfortable.

"Yea." He mumbled.

"I had no clue that they would do that." I stated while fiddling with a sleeve of one of my new shirts. It was purple short sleeve with a yellow cartoon bitty on the front. I smiled down at the design, I bet the reason they got me this shirt was because of the bitty and Daryl's nickname for me.

"I didn't even know it was your birthday." He grumbled bringing this morning again.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. If they knew, they would want to do something meaning they would have to go on a surprise run which could end in someone getting hurt and I didn't want someone getting hurt over me." I explained aggravatingly.

"No one got hurt." He said pointing out the obvious.

"Well next time they might." I countered.

Daryl rolled his eyes in reply.

I thought it was over and turned around to look at my stuff again. I grabbed my old worn bag filled with books, clothes, and other things. I was busy sorting through my clothes that I didn't notice that he came up behind me. I only knew he was there until his shadow completely blocked out the light around me.

I turned my head wondering what the heck was blocking out the light to freeze when I saw him towering above. I gulped, he looked so sexy, so powerful standing there above me with his hands down by his sides. His figure blocked out most of the light though he had a white outline around his body. Was I dreaming again?

He didn't say a word so I stood. He was so close to me, I could feel his warmth. I didn't know what was going on, so I asked, "What ya doing, Daryl?"

"I was thinking about what you said." He mumbled.

My face scrunched up in confusion, "What I said?"

"About your birthday...I was thinking...I'm going... Oh fuck it." He spat.

Before I could ask what he was going on about he grabbed me by the head and kissed me. All I could think was, Oh yea, this is a dream. This is definitely a dream.

Then I thought of this was a dream then I going make the most of it. I gripped his head, still conscious of his head wound, and kiss him back with a passion I didn't know was inside me. Daryl took on my passion and dominated the kiss.

His hands left my head and grasped my butt tight making me moan into the kiss. He brought me closer to his body while he forced his tongue into my mouth them forced my tongue into submission.

This definitely was not like the kiss last night. Last night's kiss was hesitant and soft. It lacked passion but it was still sweet. It was an innocent kiss that made me see stars. This kiss was sinful, it whispered promises of dark and primal things that would make my toes curl. This kiss made me melt.

Just when I thought I was going to lose my mind, he pulled away. I whimpered but I also needed the break to breathe. Both of us needed oxygen, we were both breathing like we just escaped a horde of walkers.

"Happy birthday, Bitty." Daryl said in a hoarse voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...whatcha think? I hope I made it light and funny enough. There has been so many serious chapter (which is the norm for Walking Dead) but Robin is meant to be like the comedic relief. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry for any errors. I write these on my Kindle now so sometimes I miss things. <strong>

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^**


	24. Right in the feels

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 24:**** Right in the Feels**

**Ok guys, this chapter is a bit of a doozy to right. Feelings are shared and you finally get to find out what happened to Robin's brother Erin. **

_Robin's POV_

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Bitty." Daryl whispered hoarsely against my lips.<p>

That was when all sane thought went out the window. The man really shouldn't have spoken in that dripping with sex voice. I swear he's the libido whisperer! Anyway, I threw out all sane thought and gripped his head smashing my lips against his. Thankfully, he didn't complain any as he pulled me harder against him with my belt loops, no doubt fueling on his own belt loop fetish.

It seemed like each time we kissed it went up a notch in passion. First time we kissed, it was like a teenagers first kiss, innocent and tasting the waters. The second kiss was hot and filled with passion. With that kiss, I saw stars, cliché I know, but it's my best description. Now this kiss…wow…it was…like diving head first into a volcano of sex. I swore our clothes were going to catch on fire with the intensity between us.

Without Daryl even touching any intimate places, I was already moaning into the kiss. My hands explored his face, clenched his hair, and stroked his arms while our tongues were doing Mortal Combat. Oh, and he was winning, I was ready to KO and I prayed that he would finish me.

I nibbled his lip making him groan into the kiss. He responded by abandoning my poor belt loops and grabbing my ass hard. I had no clue when we reached the wall, nor did I remember moving, but Daryl slammed me right into it. I lifted my right leg and looped it over his uninjured side. Daryl gladly received the invitation by grabbing my leg behind the knee and ground his impressive hard on into my core.

"Bitty." He grunted, only he could make that name sound so freaking sexy whilst in the throws of passion.

"Oh, God. Daryl, please don't stop. " I pleaded. I could feel the buildup forming in the pit of my stomach. The libido whisperer caught on to what was going on and ground harder while holding me firmer against the wall. I pulled away from his lips when his second hand began cupping and squeeze my boobs. I moaned loudly, but Daryl swept in silencing me with his kiss.

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. The buildup in my stomach reached critical overload and popped like a balloon with too much air but with the effect of a sexual atomic bomb on my body. I came hard like never before in Daryl's arms. He never stopped the kiss even as I wailed and shook.

He only broke the kiss once I started to calm. Thankfully he didn't pull all the way, because I think I would have fallen right on my ass. My legs were too weak to carry my weight. Daryl held me close; us both breathing like we escaped a mass herd of walkers.

"Goddamn." Daryl cursed under his breath.

"Yea that was…wow." I agreed, my face nuzzling his neck. I looked at his face to see his confidence leaving his face. Daryl looked back at me nervous.

"God, you are so hot." I mumbled, hoping that would make him feel better.

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes, his cheek were a little redder.

"I mean it." I replied while giving his neck butterfly kisses.

"You are hottest man that I ever had the pleasure of knowing." I trailed the kisses over his cheek and finished with a peck on his lips, "And not all men can say they made a girl cum like that just from kissing."

He blushed a bit but kissed me back. The kisses were back to being like our first kiss, but I didn't mind a bit. I really needed to calm down and change my pants…and underwear. Not to mention, Daryl doesn't need this strenuous activity…oh shit, Daryl!

"Are you hurt?" I asked removing my leg from his lip, which was started to go numb by the way, and pulled completely away.

"I'm fine." Daryl replied, remarkably not grumbling. He didn't stop me when I tugged up his shirt to check his wounds. We didn't rip any of his stiches out, thankfully, but the spots were red of strain and they looked painful.

"If you were in pain, why didn't you stop?" I asked feeling guilty as hell.

"I didn't want to, 'sides, I barely felt them." Daryl answered.

I gave him a pleading look, "I want you to heal, and I'm not helping by jumping you."

Daryl waved me away, "I'll be fine, Bitty."

I nodded unconvinced but decided to change the subject anyway, "Well I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to help out with the group."

"Don't you overwork yourself either, it wasn't that long ago you went through all the shit. How's your arm doing?"

It still felt sore as hell, but did I tell him that-"Ah, it's fine, it barely bothers me."

What? If he can brush off his injuries, then so can I. Well, to be fair, he didn't seem to buy my lie either.

"Anyway, I need to change my pants before I leave this room." I joked.

Daryl blushed, "So you're not…"

"Not what?" I asked while digging for some new pants. The ones were very much damp from earlier. Just thinking about it made a shiver go down my spine.

"Mad about what we did." He finished.

"Daryl, please, I'm not mad. I jumped you and I wouldn't mind another round any time." I winked.

"Just didn't think a girl like you would want that with a guy like me." He mumbled.

I sighed and turned all the way to him, "Daryl, I'm going to honest with you and totally put all the cards on the table."

He nodded and waited looking nervous.

"I like you. A lot. You are the most amazing guy I've met, and that's holding account for the men I've met before the world turned to shit. You're selfless, sweet, brave, and honorable. Not to mention you look like a sex god with those beastly arms and that voice that makes me wet instantly."

Oh God, I'm actually saying this aloud and Daryl is looking at me like I've grown a second head.

"I've been attracted to you since the first day I saw you at camp. I know you probably don't feel the same way and maybe you're past is holding you back. Just know that no matter what, you are amazing and I'll always be there for whatever." I finished.

Daryl didn't say anything so I grabbed some clean pants and some underwear and left. Tears were threatening to fall but I remained strong. I cursed myself for being so open, why did I have to be? I guess I thought since he was so closed off, I might just lay it all out there. Maybe my forwardness would finally drill it into his head about what a catch he was? I doubt it. I probably just ruined whatever I had with Daryl.

I changed out of my damp stuff fast. I threw my stuff in our room half hoping Daryl would want to talk but he wasn't there. With a sigh, I went down stairs. I would work today and hopefully drive that stupid moment from my mind.

I found Rick outside talking to the group and Hershel in the center of our camp, "Hey guys!"

Lori and Carol were peeling potatoes for dinner. Lori just gave me a nod, we weren't besties and we never really talk to one another. The day after my big confession she didn't really want Carl around me, but she realized (probably with Rick's urging) that I would never hurt Carl. I didn't have a big opinion on the woman. She didn't do any harm, but she certainly loved bossing everyone around.

Carol glared at me the moment I came into view. It appeared that our kiss still bugged the mother. I felt a little guilty since she confessed she had feelings for him as well, but I wasn't going to ignore my feelings for Daryl when I had them since the beginning when she thought the man was trouble.

From one tent, I saw Daryl lounging about. I spill my feels out for him to see and what does he do? He leaves our room and opts for a tent. Oh well, I should have known it was going to happen. Daryl needs things to go slow, and I just went the Fast and the Furious on him.

"Hey girl, how you doing?" Rick asked bringing me into a side hug.

"Fine. Listen I wanted to bring up the birthday party…" I started only to be interrupted by Rick.

He held up a hand, "I already know what you're going to say, don't worry. Carl told us about your birthday, so you'd feel part of the group again, we threw you the party. Patricia and Maggie volunteered with the cake, and that's all we thought it would be, but while Glenn and Maggie went on a food run, they went ahead and grabbed some stuff. Nobody was hurt." He explained.

I nodded, "Alright, but you didn't have to do any of that to make me feel part of the group."

"Well some of the group," Rick shot a glare to Shane, "haven't been too nice to you. Just know that you're apart of us still. And with all the world falling apart around us, it's good to appreciate the little things like birthdays."

I smiled, "Good point. Anyway, this there anything I can do to help out. How's the search for Sophia going?"

"Since Daryl brought the doll back, our search grid cut in half. We'll all going out in teams today." Shane explained.

"Can I help?" I asked.

Hershel shook his head, "With that arm, its best you don't leave the farm."

"Oh, come on, Hersh! My arm is fine, I can help them out." I pleaded.

"Alright but don't come complaining to me about it." He grumbled, "By the way, you have your bedroom to yourself again. Told that boy, it was time for him to go back to his tent. He can heal there just fine and it's not proper with him sleeping in there with you."

So we left because of Hershel, that's good. I thought I totally freaked him out and he bolted. Still I wish Hershel didn't do that, Daryl really became my teddy bear these past few nights and I don't think I could sleep without him now.

I smirked, "I won't." I turned to Rick, "So who's all going out there."

"T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Jimmy, Dale, Shane, myself, and now you." Rick counted off his fingers.

I repeated the names in my head and got confused, "Wait, you forgot Carol." I corrected.

"No, I'm not going." Carol snapped, "I'm actually helping out the group." She gave me a look that I'm sure implied that I haven't been. Trust me, if I wasn't confined to the farm house, I would have helped them out. Hershel demanded I heal.

Anger filled me but I kept calm, "But your little girl is out there."

The others were silent as they watched, even Daryl popped his head out to see what was going on. Wasn't anybody going to throw me a bone here? Didn't anybody notice what I did, or was I alone?

"I'm not strong enough to go out there." She made her excuse.

"You're not going to go against a herd of walkers, it's your little girl!" I yelled.

"Alright, Robin, you need to calm down." Rick, ever the peace maker, said.

"No, you all keep babying her, but it doesn't change the fact that her little girl is out there and all she's doing is peeling goddamn potatoes. If it were my little girl, I would be out there right now battling walkers and everything else to get her back safe." I huffed.

"Alright, that's enough of you." Shane snapped pushing me away, "Ever since you got back all you've done is cause trouble. If Carol says she's not strong enough, then she ain't. Now let it go." He pushed me away again.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I roared then walked away. With each step tears ran down my face. I couldn't believe them. I couldn't believe Carol, how could she just sit there. Her baby girl was out there probably waiting for us, for her momma to come and save her.

I wide up by a small peer and a pond. It wasn't too far away from the farmhouse but it was far enough. I fell to my knees with new tears. Everything was just like back then. Damn Carol for bringing up these terrible memories. I never wanted to relive that moment from so long ago, but she made me. So I swallowed and forced myself to become numb to the feelings.

"What the hell is your problem?" It was Daryl and by the sound of his voice, he was pissed. Right then in that moment, I didn't care. He could have said anything, but I was numb.

"Go away." I spoke my voice breaking. I didn't turn to him, my eyes stayed on the pond.

"Not until you tell me what that was all about?" He ordered.

"I don't have to tell you anything." My voice cold.

"Bitty, that wasn't like you." His voice was a little softer now.

I turned around, "You don't know anything about me. How would you know?"

Daryl's face went hard. I thought he would yell back or turn around but he stayed there, "Because you're not a bitch. You don't just blow up on people like that. You're…happy. You make the rest of the group smile." He swallowed, "You make me…feel."

Ladies and gentlemen, this is just in. Daryl Dixon appears to have just poured out his soul. It doesn't seem like much, but that one word was a bucket load when it came from Daryl. With that one word, I suddenly felt like sharing my darkest memories.

I sighed, "Fine, if you want to know, I'll tell you." I patted the spot next to me on the peer next to him.

When he sat down I began, "Wow, I haven't really told many this, but I guess I'll let you. I'm not looking for pity, just so maybe someone will understand why I blew up back there." Daryl quietly nodded.

I took a deep breath, "My mother never abused me in any way, but in my opinion she did so much worse to me. You see, my mother was one of those women who thought they needed a man to be happy. She married a doctor right out of high school and they had Jacob together. But she pushed him away with her control issues. Later she met my dad, a mechanic. He wasn't really want she wanted, but he wanted her. He thought he was in love with her and she was able to bask in his attention. She then became pregnant with me. I wasn't her prized Jacob, so she pushed me to the side. I spent most of my time with my dad. Sadly he was arrested for armed robbery just weeks after my mom found out she was pregnant again.

"I was alone. My mom hardly paid me any attention, especially if she had a man and she always had one. I was invisible to her and I never felt good enough until Erin was born. Like me, she set him off the side. I wide up being the one who changed him and fed him. In my eyes and heart, Erin was my baby."

Tears went pull force from my eyes.

"I was there when he spoke his first word, when he took his first step. I played with him and got him ready for school. My world revolved around him. He was," My voice broke, "my heart."

"I didn't hang out with friends or party like most teenagers because I was the one who took care of him. Jacob was in college by the point and mom was engaged, again. If I wasn't there, then he wouldn't have anyone to make him lunch or read him bedtime stories. I was always there, until one fucking night." I growled, more at myself.

"I was invited to a beach party and I wanted to go so bad. I wasn't but Erin managed to convince me to go. So I went. My mind wasn't on the party while I was there, it was on Erin. I worried about him so I broke away and called the house. I had to call four times until someone finally answered, mom was spending the day with her fiancé. I asked to speak to Erin, but she said he wasn't in the house."

I sobbed, "I asked her to bring him inside that I wanted to talk to him. She called for him to come inside but he didn't. I knew something was wrong then, he never left the yard. The neighbors had this big dog that tended to chase him when he left it, so he was always scared. I managed to persuade a friend to take me home.

"I told her that he was missing and that we had to call the cops but she didn't believe me. She blew me off. So I called them myself, they told me he wasn't considered missing unless it's been 48 hours. I wouldn't take that so I went out by myself. I searched all throughout the neighbor and asked the neighbors but nobody had seen him. I searched the woods surrounding our house throughout the night and until the sun rose.

"One of the neighbors called the police again, but it was too late. I found him just when the search party was being set up. Someone hit him with a car. He was in a ditch covered in leaves. No one knows why he went from the house that far."

"My baby would still be alive if she had paid better attention to him than to a man. Maybe he would be alive if she went out looking when he first disappeared. She never looked for him. She just sat on the couch and made excuses just like Carol did."

I turned to Daryl finally, "Mothers don't just sit around while their babies are missing, they look. They shouldn't ignore them and they do whatever they can to protect them. I never forgave my mother, right after the funeral I moved out to my grandparents. They thought I was wrong to blame her and took her side. So I stopped talking to them all."

"Bitty, it wasn't your fault. She shouldn't have been a lazy whore and watched her damn child. You aren't his mother, it wasn't your job. She had no right pushing that no you." Daryl soothed.

"It was…" I whispered.

"No the hell it wasn't," He growled, "and I don't want to hear different from you. You were a kid, you wanted to have fun too. She shouldn't done what he had to do and took care of him." He pulled me up while he stood and brought me into his arms.

"It wasn't your fault." He repeated.

"Thank you." I whispered against his neck. I wasn't ready to believe him yet, but I was thankful he listened to me and didn't pity me.

"We should go back." I said pulling away, "I got to tell the others so they don't kick me out."

He shook his head, "You ain't reliving that again, it looked like it was about to kill you. I'll tell them." He pulled out a clothe from his back pocket, "For your face." He explained simply.

I gave him a watery face and wiped the tears and snot away, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He grumbled but he gave me a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Did the chapter title hold true and get you right in the feels? Because it did for me, I was crying like a baby while writing it. I don't really like how depressing it is and I'm sorry for all the Carol fans. I think she is a good character, but during the second season, I really thought she should have done more to look for her daughter. But's that's my opinion. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter should get back more into the episodes. <strong>

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^**


	25. It's going to be a long night

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 25: It's going to be a long night...**

**OMG it's been freaking forever since I've updated and I'm so sorry! Life has not been kind to me lately. Depression, stress, a move to a new place, and lastly my grandmother died of cancer. **

**I've managed to rewrite the first few chapters. Adding bits in some, taking away some stuff (like how Lori and Robin clash). **

**Without further ado, here's another chapter of Heart of Dixon!**

**OH! I once put that I pictured Robin similar to Anna Kendrick, but no longer. Started watching Warehouse 13 again, and Claudia is so Robin, just with brown hair! **

**I own nothing but Robin. If I did own anything, there would be a naked Daryl scene in every episode of Walking Dead. **

**Third POV**

Daryl really had no plans on telling the group the reason behind Robin's freak out. No matter what they wouldn't understand, especially Andrea, Shane, and Carol who seemed lately wanting to kick Robin out over every little thing. Daryl thanked Hershel silently for making it clear that just because some of Rick's group members didn't want her anymore, did not mean Robin wasn't welcome on his farm. Though Daryl didn't think of a second that Rick would force Robin to leave over a few disagreements, if he went by that logic he wouldn't have a group anymore.

Rick saw Daryl when he made it halfway to the group campfire, without waiting Rick met him, "Is she ok?" Rick asked concern written all over his face.

Daryl shook his head, "She ain't doing good. Everything sets her off."

Rick nodded, "It's expected, she's still dealing with the trauma, but why go after Carol?"

"It wasn't Carol's fault, but she reminded Bitty of something that happened years ago. I ain't going to tell y'all, not your business." Daryl informed.

"Well when she gets back to being herself, she needs to apologize." Rick said sternly. Rick was trying to be patient with Robin, she was his sister now, but he really wanted her back to herself again. The Robin that spoke her mind, but still held people's feelings in account. Rick missed her happy-go-lucky attitude as well.

Daryl nodded, "She will, you know she will."

Daryl knew without a doubt once Robin cooled down she would realize her mistake. He can already see her now coming to Carol apologizing, stating she was way out of line. However, Daryl didn't think Robin was too far in the wrong. It wasn't right of Robin to compare her mom to Carol, they were nothing alike but he did think Carol should have done more for her child. Either look for her or had watched her better.

Rick nodded and went off the group who were watching the exchange. Daryl didn't join them, he didn't need to tell the rest. Rick would do that just fine and they would listen to him better. He headed straight to his tent to see how Robin was doing.

He wanted to laugh the moment he stuck in head inside his tent. He figured he'd find Robin still upset about the moment before, maybe crying or sniffing. He should have known better to assume to know Robin. Inside, lying on his sleeping bag, was Robin, eyes closed, listening to a CD player singing 'We are the Champions' by Queen.

"I've paid my dues. Time after time. I've done my sentence, but committed no crime. And bad mistakes, I've made a few. I've had my share of sand kicked in my face but I've come through." She sang while she drummed her hands to invisible drums in the air.

"And we mean to go on and on and on! We are the champions, my friends. And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions…of the WORLD!" Robin sang loud.

Daryl couldn't take it for a second longer. He fought back the laugh because he didn't want to draw attention from the group, but Robin was just too funny singing and drumming like she didn't have a care in the world. Daryl nudged her boot with his foot making the poor girl squeal.

She yanked out her headphones and glared up at the redneck, "Jerk, you threw me off my groove." She stuffed the CD player and headphones in a backpack before sitting up.

"Talked to Rick, he'll talk to the rest." Daryl informed sitting down beside her on the sleeping bag. He grimaced as he lowered himself down, his stitches pulling.

Robin's smile faded away, "You told him everything?"

Daryl shook his head making her frown in confusion, "Your story is something you need to share when you're ready. I told him enough."

Robin nodded thankfully, "Thanks. Even if it made things right with the group, they'd look at me with pity and I've had enough pity from them."

Daryl understood that perfectly. Growing up he felt pity from everyone. They pitied him for where he lived; a trailer that often went weeks without power or water because his father would spend all his money on alcohol, prostitutes, and sometimes hunting gear. They pitied him because he was abused. They even pitied him because he didn't have the nicest clothes or toys. Daryl hated it even then. Pity was useless and didn't change anything in his situation but piss him off.

"You know what you did to Carol was wrong, right." Daryl started, he almost couldn't believe that he was the one getting onto to her. Usually it was the other way around.

It wasn't lost on Robin either, in fact it made her feel crappier that the grouch of the group was scolding her for being unkind to the group. She let out a sigh, "I know."

"Rick said you're going to have to say you're sorry." Daryl then added, "I agree with him."

"I will." Robin answered. She meant it. After Daryl and Robin talked, she realized what a jerk-no what a bitch she was to Carol. This was poor defenseless Carol, not her mother. The woman couldn't even go against her husband, but deep down Robin did still think Carol should have done something. However Carol did have something in common with Robin's mother.

It wasn't that Carol wasn't looking or that she spent the time cooking and cleaning while her daughter was missing. It wasn't that she was too weak or too afraid. It was that though her daughter was missing, and too be realistic mostly likely dead, though Robin would never admit it, Carol was trying to romance Daryl. That was what her mother did. When Robin searched for Erin, her mother was cuddling up to her boyfriend at the time. It might not be the same extent as her mother, but Carol obviously did not have her missing daughter on her brain. Now was not the time to hook up, but to get stronger for her daughter.

Daryl took the first Harry Potter book from his pack and handed it over to Robin. Confusion was written on her face when she received the book. She wondered why it took him so long to return it, after all she doubted the redneck actually took the time to read the entire book.

"It was good." He commented shyly. Half of him was still afraid that the girl would reject or tease him, though the other half knew that it wouldn't happen.

She smiled driving away that insecurity a bit further, "Yea? You read the whole book? You like it?" Absentmindedly she flipped through the pages with her thumb while keeping her eyes on Daryl.

He nodded, "Yea, though Hermione is annoying and Draco is a little shit."

"Hey, I love Hermione! She's a great character." Robin defended loudly. She was ready to hit the man who insulted her hero.

Daryl wouldn't show, or hell admit but he liked it when Robin got when her nerdy passions were offended. Her bottom lip poked out in an adorable little pout and her brow burrowed but she wasn't the least bit intimidating.

"She's a know it all and bossy." Daryl commented enjoying how Robin's face was turning red.

Robin inhaled sharply and narrowed her eyes, "She is beautiful, intelligent, and has amazing leadership qualities!"

Daryl caught himself thinking, _Just like you_. He shook his head trying to get rid of such sissy thinking, but it was how he truly felt about her. She was beautiful, not like how people viewed beauty before civilization fell but more of a classic beauty. Even covered in sweat and dirt she looked amazing in his opinion.

She was strong too and it made her even more attractive in Daryl's eyes. Not many women can survive nowadays- no not many women could survive escaping a bad group of men with a dislocated arm and a concussion. She didn't look like much, she was short and scrawny but she could kick ass with that crowbar of hers.

Daryl hated it, but he was coming to like Robin so much more than he wanted to. It started off with feeling protective over her, he felt like he should do something for Jacob after he sacrificed his life for Daryl and Merle. However the longer he was with her, the more he felt a pull. He liked that she was always in a good mood even when the world was falling apart. He enjoyed how she was open with her thoughts and feelings since he always kept to himself. Most of all, Daryl liked that from the first moment when he met her, she was kind to him. There were moments when he was rude and pushed her away, but she never acted cruel. She didn't take his shit, but she was forgiving as well. Never before had Daryl encountered such a woman, and he was hooked on her. Every time she opened her mouth the feeling grew, but Daryl would never admit such a thing.

"How dare you insult my favorite book!" She said, "I showed you a valuable corner in my life and you just pooped in it!"

"I didn't say anything about the book, I was taking about the girl and the little shit." Daryl shot back.

Robin swelled her chest, "Hermione is a big part of the book, without her Harry would not have lived past the first book, so you might as well have insulted the book. I must take vengeance."

Another smirk appeared on Daryl's face, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Robin was interrupted before she could comment. Andrea stuck her head inside. She gave a quick forced smile as she walked completely inside. Robin and Daryl just starred up from their spot on the sleeping bag without saying a word.

"Could I speak to Daryl?" Andrea asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

**Robin's POV**

I turned to Daryl wanting to know what he wanted. When he gave me a short nod, I got up using my good arm as I brace then walked out without a word. I didn't know why Andrea suddenly decided to seek Daryl out to talk but my money was on that she was going to apologize.

I regretted leaving the moment I stepped out of the tent. I knew what I did to Carol was a bitch move, but when I saw her sitting by herself around the camp fire, I felt ten times worse. I thought going right then and there to apologize until I heard my name called.

"Hey Robin!" Off to my right, was Glenn walking over carrying a large basket overflowing with what looked like peaches. I waited until he got closer; he was slower than usual but he was carrying a heavy basket of fruit.

"Hi Glenn." I greeted hesitantly. I was worried my good buddy wouldn't take kindly to my yelling at Carol, but if anything he seemed worried not angry.

"How you feeling?" He asked in that same kind-tone he always used.

I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer, but Glenn nodded in understanding.

"Listen, I-ah." Glenn looked around and then leaned in close, "I get why you went off on Carol."

My jaw went slack, "You do?"

He was the one who was really surprised, "Well, yea. I like Carol and all but she needs to toughen up. I mean, we did. I just like a gamer who delivered pizzas, and you weren't that much different. I don't want to be mean about it, but." He hesitated again.

"She needs to know how to defend herself." I finished.

"Yes!" He said a little louder, happy that I got what he was saying, "Because you never know these days, we all might be gone and who would be there to protect her if she can't protect herself. Plus if she was stronger, she could be out there looking for her daughter with us."

I agreed with Glenn, but instead I decided to defend Carol, "Well Glenn, it's hard for her, she was abused. Women who go through that tend to be meeker." I said thinking back to seeing bruises and when Ed hit her back at the quarry.

"Yea…" Glenn agreed.

I sighed, "And I shouldn't have been that hard on her." I wanted to tell Glenn the reason why, but I felt like I opened up a bit too much today.

I didn't have to say much more anyhow, once again Glenn seemed to get it, "Dale, T, and I talker earlier. We noticed since you got back, you're…" He stopped. He was worried he would offend me.

"I explode easier and my emotions are out of control." I supplied.

"Yes!" He agreed and backtracked, "But we understand, you went through an ordeal."

I chucked, "It's cool, Glenn. All I need is some time. Normally in these cases I would been going to therapy or something. So until then, I'll have to keep my trap shut and just walk away in a lot of situations."

"If you ever need someone to talk, I'll be there for you." His eyes got brighter as he thought of a better idea, "Or Dale, because he's got that older wisdom."

I laughed again even better due to Glenn's rapid talking and awkwardness, "Thanks, Glenn, that really helps."

Wearing a content smile, he nodded, "Oh, before I forget, the others are having gun practice, if you want to join."

I shuffled my feet, "Oh." I looked down away from Glenn's hopeful face.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I-uh-really don't like guns." I supplied.

"At all?"

I shook my head, "There's a reason why I use only silent weapons."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

I shrugged. Before I could go into it, my name was called again. This time by Andrea but I would take this out anyway.

"Yea?" I asked as she drew close.

She jerked her thumb in the direction of Daryl's tent, "Your redneck wants you."

She intended it to sound more like an insult, but honestly I was beaming with pride on the inside. My redneck wanted me. I didn't even correct her, as I walked to see Daryl.

He was just like I left him, in his tent but this time poking holes in the netting on the sides out of boredom. He didn't even hear me walk up which made me feel even prouder. The man had ears of a fox. It was near impossible to sneak up on him, and believe me, I tried.

"You're going to let in bugs." I spoke up startling him.

"Goddamn it, woman!" He grumbled.

"Ha! I finally did it. I have beat you at your own sneaky sneak game." I cheered.

Daryl rolled his eyes, but didn't admit his defeat. That's fine, we all knew who won. Me!

I ducked inside joining him on the sleeping bag. We were silent again, it was a little awkward, but not as much as it was when we first met. Slowly we were over-coming that, at least I felt like we were.

"Andrea apologized for shooting me." Daryl spoke up breaking the silence.

I scoffed, "If you're about to tell me to apologize for punching her, then I so refuse." Without thinking, I ran my thumb along the stiches without pressure so I wouldn't hurt it. Daryl flinched but not violently.

"Tell me something about you." I asked.

"What you wanna know?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Anything. I hardly know anything about you."

He shrugged, "I ain't interesting."

"You are to me."

Daryl seemed to struggle for a bit of what to say. I knew from the scares on his back he didn't have an easy life before this all happened. I didn't want to pry into that yet, not until he was ready. So I thought it would be best to help him out a bit.

"How old are you?" Starting out small was good.

"Thirty-six." He replied. My eyes widened in surprise, he really didn't look his age, but I think his mysterious past felt have worn him down a bit.

"Old man." I teased sticking out my tongue. It wasn't a big deal that Daryl was much older than me. I was twenty-two, not sixteen. Plus I liked a man with experience.

I thought of another question, "What's your favorite color?"

Daryl scrunched his face, "What's that have to do with anything?"

I shook my head amused, "Come on, old man. I want to know. I want to know you!" I poked his side.

"Fine, I like green." He replied.

"Green's a nice color. I always thought myself as a purple kind of gal." I added, "What did you do before this?"

I saw Daryl tense instantly. Crap I thought I was asking trauma-free questions, but it looked like Mr. Dixon was much more complicated than I thought.

I acted like I didn't notice, I don't think he would what me to call him out of it, and there is only so much comforting and coddling I could do before he irritated him, "I mean, what was your job?"

Daryl relaxed a bit, "My uncle left me his shop. Worked there, fixing cars, with a couple guys."

I could definitely see him as a mechanic, "Cool!"

"It's not that big a deal, it's a dirty job, but it paid good." Daryl explained. He hoped that I wasn't thrown off by his job.

"My dad was a mechanic." I reminded him.

Daryl sat up, "What was he like?"

Thinking of my dad made an instant smile appear on my face, "Oh, he was the greatest. I spent a lot of time with him at his shop. We'd sing songs on the radio and I'd hand him tools while he worked. He had a little song for me that he'd always sing, My Girl by the Browns. It would light up my little world when he sang it."

I turned to Daryl, "You know you actually remind me a lot about him."

His eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"My dad was a big man, like you. He was rough around the edges too, but he was a good man. Granted a lot of people didn't see it, because he looked a bit intimidating." I explained.

I sighed, "I remember back at the quarry, we talked about what we missed from before. I said my iPod." I dry chuckled, "But really I wish I could have at least one photo of my dad."

Daryl and I were silent for just a moment before Daryl suddenly jerked for his backpack. I watched wondering what on earth that redneck was up to before I finally spoke, "Um, Dare Bear, what are you doing?"

Daryl picked answer. He dug to the very bottom of the bag where a single thick book lay. It was none other than Jacob's favorite copy of Jules Verne. I smiled fondly seeing the book. I remembered long ago, his grandparents would read it aloud to the both of us. Since then, he always kept a copy with him as he traveled.

"I found this in Jake's stuff. There's pictures and letters stuck throughout it. Maybe you can find a picture of your dad." Daryl handed the book over.

I didn't reply as I flipped slowly through the pages hoping not to miss any pictures. I didn't think I would have really found anything. Jacob and I had different dads, and Jacob wasn't super close to my dad like I was. There was a time or two that Jacob and my dad got together and hung out but it was not often.

I thought I wasn't going to find one until near the end of the book. There was two photos of my dad and me. All of them were taken before his arrest and when I was very young. The first was a picture of my dad in a porch swing with me sitting in his lap; I was only a toddler. The other was my dad leaning on his old Chevy Impala trying to look like a bad boy with his signature smirk and leather jacket. I ruined his whole look by leaning out the window in the back seat with pig tails and a goofy smile.

I tilted the pictures in my hand so Daryl could take a look, "That's my daddy." Happy tears started to slide down my face without my permission but I didn't care.

"You look like him." He commented. It's exactly true, I only got my hair color from him and skin tone. Erin was the mini version of our dad. However I got my taste in books and music from my dad since I spent the majority of my childhood with him. I've been told I got some of my crazy from him too.

"Thanks." I sniffled, "and thanks for showing me the book. It really means a lot." I leaned over wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed his temple, forehead, and cheek while he pretended like it bothered him.

"Alright, that's enough." He grunted, but he didn't make any move to push me away.

"But it's so addicting." I mumbled between placing another kiss in the corner of his mouth.

"Bitty." Daryl grumbled. If he was going for intimidating, he failed. He sounded more like a kid who was embarrassed by his mom's kisses. It was so flipping adorable.

"Alright, alright. I'm done." I pulled away, "For now, at least." I added darkly.

After telling me that I was weird, Daryl and I brought started asking questions to get to know each other again. It started out with pretty vanilla questions like favorite foods; the man loved deer steak smothered with white gravy. The conversation started heading towards funnier stories, like when I pretended to be a dog and accidently almost hung myself in a tree with the dog leash; long story. He told me about how he convinced a drunk Merle to dress in drag and go to their town's bar. We talked until it was dark in the sky and were yawning. I liked talking. It felt normal, like I was camping and not hiding from hordes of the undead.

I yawned just as it started to get darker outside, "I think I'm going to head off to bed." I stood up to leave. I didn't want to leave, I preferred to sleep beside Daryl since I didn't have nightmares when he was around.

Daryl must have used his redneck Jedi mind skills because he spoke up, "You can sleep here, if ya want."

"It that's cool with you." I mumbled, trying to hide enthusiasm. It didn't matter how many times we slept together in the same bed. I still felt a rush of excitement when Daryl wanted me to sleep next to him.

Without another word, Daryl and I started to get ready for bed, which pretty much for Daryl meant taking off his boats. I slipped off my shoes and threw them in the corner. Normally while sleeping in or a tent or outside, I wouldn't change my clothes. If walkers came and attacked, I'd rather not have to defend myself in just a long t-shirt, but I had something different in mind for tonight.

Remember earlier in the chapter when I said I was going to get revenge on Daryl? Oh yeah, it's time for vengeance. Que evil laugh!

The vengeance I had to mind wasn't anything to bad but I was certainly going to embarrass the heck out of Daryl. So when Daryl's back was turned, I slipped off the tight jeans and put them with my discarded shoes. Underneath the jeans was none other than the underwear I found in Daryl's backpack (washed of course).

"Well I'm ready for bed." I commented trying to get Daryl's attention.

It worked like a charm too, Daryl turned around most likely telling me to just slide in the sleeping bag but no words came out of his mouth as his blue eyes shot straight to my underwear. His eyes widened in shock. A second later his breath got a bit heavier which meant without a doubt my sexy redneck was aroused.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked coyly.

His eyes shot to mine and I knew he figured out that I knew what he did to the underwear. Daryl Dixon was afraid, but said nothing. And for the briefest second, I think I was able to read his thoughts.

It was going to be a long night…


End file.
